Feaky Love
by Scribera
Summary: Vom ersten Moment an wusste Rory, dass sie Tristan einfach nicht ausstehen konnte. Und vom ersten Moment an wusste Tristan, dass Rory ihm einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Showdown Teil 2 up!
1. Das Problem mit der Kaffeesucht

**Chapter one**  
  
Kommentar: Die Story spielt (natürlich) im Zeitraum der ersten  
und zweiten Staffel. Rory und Tristan haben sich allerdings nie  
geküsst und die Story soll ziemlich zu Anfang ihrer Schulzeit in  
Chilton spielen. Rory und Dean sind glücklich zusammen und  
hatten nie den kleinen Streit zwischendurch.  
  
Dies ist meine aller erste Fan Fiction Story also hoffe  
ich mal auf viele Reviews (BITTE !!!!!). Für mich ist es sehr  
wichtig die verschiedenen Charaktere möglichst exakt an der  
Serie zu halten. Ihr müsst mir unbedingt berichten ob mir das  
gelungen ist. Abgesehen davon kann ich nur sagen, jeder der  
Trory Fan ist, wird diese Geschichte lieben g, viel Spaß beim  
lesen!!!!!!  
  
**GG/ Home**  
  
„Schaaaaaaaaatz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aufstehen! Es ist 7 Uhr und deine tolle Mumy hat sogar schon Kaffee gekocht, deine Chilton-Bluse gebügelt und sich gefragt ob du nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu spät zur Schule kommst wenn ich dich jetzt nicht wecke! Na was meinst du dazu?"Mit Anlauf sprang Lorelai auf Rorys Bett und grinste ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Oh man Mum...! Ich bin müde! Ich möchte schlafen! Warum zum Teufel weckst du mich und.....warte was hast du gesagt? Wie viel Uhr ist es?  
  
„7 Uhr und eine Minute und 34, 35, 36, 37............."Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„NEIN! Das kann doch nicht war sein, warum weckst du mich nicht Mum?! In 20 Minuten kommt mein Bus!"Sofort stolperte Rory aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad.  
  
„Ach komm schon Honey! Das schaffst du doch locker. Ich dachte ich lass dich heute mal ein bisschen ausschlafen. Gestern war es doch so spät und du warst so schrecklich müde.....und...was du jetzt brauchst ist deine morgendliche Dosis Kaffee.", schrie Lorelai ihrer Tochter hinter her.  
  
Rory kam ins Zimmer gestürmt, hatte ihren Rock zur Hälfte an und war gerade damit beschäftigt die winzig kleinen, blauen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu, zu machen. "Mum, was ich jetzt brauche ist einen müden Busfahrer der zu spät zu seiner Arbeit kommt."  
  
„Hey ich kann ja nackt über die Straße rennen, dann baut er wahrscheinlich einen Unfall und du hast noch genug Zeit zum Frühstücken."  
  
„Dann würde ich nie in Chilton ankommen!"  
  
„Tja, das wäre halt der Nachteil. Du kannst nicht alles haben im Leben. Aber, Schatz du willst doch unter diese schöne, weiße Bluse keinen schwarzen BH anziehen oder?"  
  
Rory sah sie verständnislos an."Kannst du dich vielleicht ein bisschen in meine momentane Situation hineinversetzen? Ich bin dabei meinen Bus zu verpassen, habe nur diesen einen BH weil die anderen alle in der Wäsche sind und ich werde bei der 34°C-Hitze da draußen bestimmt keinen Pullover anziehen!"  
  
„Aber ...keinen schwarzen BH unter einer weißen Bluse ist ein ungeschriebenes Girlie-Gesetz! Was meinst du was für Strafen dich erwarten wenn du es brichst. Was ist wenn dir jemand die Bluse aufreißt und es sieht?!"  
  
Rory schaute ihre Mutter an: „Mum, es gibt niemanden der mir einfach so die Bluse aufreißen würde!"  
  
„Ok, du hast recht", stimmte Lorelai ihr zu „ und wenn es ihn gäbe, würde er nicht mehr lange leben, das schwöre ich!"  
  
„Super dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."Rory rannte nach unten in die Küche: „Mum! Wo ist der Kaffee? Ich dachte du hättest welchen gekocht?"  
  
„Ja das stimmt."Mit einem Hüpfer sprang Lorelai von der letzten Treppenstufe und blickte um die Ecke. Rory schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an und zeigte auf die leere Kaffeekanne.  
  
„Wo ist der Kaffee?"  
  
„Er fließt durch meine Adern"  
  
„Du hast den ganzen Kaffee getrunken?"  
  
„So könnte man es auch ausdrücken."Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter vorsichtig an.  
  
„Ich hasse dich. Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich meine wenn es nicht so spät wäre könnte ich noch Luke...Oh mein Gott!"Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr hatte Rory verraten das sie noch 10 Minuten Zeit hatte um ins Bad zu stürmen, ihren Rucksack zu packen und den Bus zu erwischen.  
  
„Deine Strafe verschiebe ich auf später. Jetzt muss ich mich beeilen."Rory rannte ins Bad.  
  
„Ok, damit komme ich klar. Wie willst du mich denn bestrafen? Rory? Rooooooorrryyyyy?! Keiner antwortete Lorelai. Sie setzte sich auf den Küchenstuhl griff sich einen Käse Cracker und wartete. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie Rory durch das Wohnzimmer rennen.  
  
„Tschüss Mum, bis heute Nachmittag, hab dich lieb und ess nicht zu viel Zucker."  
  
„Klar mach's' gut."  
  
Rory rannte aus ihrem Haus und weiter über die Hauptstraße von Stars Hollow, über die nur ein Fahrradfahrer fuhr. Es war ein warmer Sommertag doch Rory hatte nicht genug Zeit um das zu bemerken, sie lief weiter über den kleinen Park und winkte Luke zu der vor seinem Haus stand und mit Taylor stritt. Dann weiter durch den Park und zwischen den Bäumen vorbei.  
  
„Hey! Rory!"  
  
Rory sah hoch und erblickte Lane die sich auf der anderen Straßenseite aus ihrem Fenster beugte und sie angrinste.  
  
„Lane! Keine....Zeit....komme...zu...spät", rief Rory ihrer Freundin zu und rang nach Atem. Sie musste unbedingt etwas gegen diesen allzu oft passierenden Sprint am Morgen unternehmen. Auf einmal sah sie den Bus. Er fuhr gerade von ihrer Haltestellen weg.  
  
„Nein! Anhalten", Rory rannte hinter dem Bus her aber sie hatte schon verloren. Wütend blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Mist!"Rory sah keine andere Möglichkeit als wieder nach Hause zu rennen damit Lorelai sie nach Chilton bringen könnte. Rory drehte sich um und lief los.  
  
**Chilton**  
  
Rory betrat den Hauptflur von Chilton. Lorelai war gerast wie eine Verrückte (was sie ohnehin schon war) um Rory noch passend vor dem ersten Gong abzuliefern und wie durch ein Wunder blieben Rory noch 10 Minuten um einen Kaffee zu kaufen. Sie ging zwei Treppen runter und bog in einen anderen Flur ab bevor sie vor dem Kaffee und Cappuccino Automaten stand. Rory kramte in ihrer Tasche herum.  
  
„Hier muss doch noch irgendwo ein bisschen Geld drin sein."Rory war dem Verzweifeln nah bis sie zwei Geldstücke fand. Vor Freude hüpfte sie auf und ab bevor sie sich umdrehte um zu sehen ob sie irgendwer beobachtet hatte. Sie wartete. Das Geld war im Automaten sie hatte auf den Kaffee Button gedrückt, so wie immer. Aber nichts geschah. Das war einfach unfair, dachte Rory. Erst verpasste sie ihren Bus und jetzt hatte der dämliche Automat ihr letztes Geld geschluckt und wollte ihr dafür noch nicht mal ihren Kaffee, ihr Lebenselixier geben. Das bedeutete das sie bis heute Nachmittag ohne Kaffee auskommen musste. Unmöglich! Rory war kurz vor einem Wutausbruch.  
  
„Du dämliches Teil Kick warum machst du das ? Kick Ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan! Kick Ich hasse dich! Mist! Kick Mist! Kick Mist!!!!!! Auf einmal hörte sie ein blubbern, dann ein schlürfen und dann...Kaffee! Endlich. Der Automat funktionierte doch. Sie nahm den vollen, heißen Becher und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. 2 Minuten vor Stunden Beginn. Und zum dritten mal rannte sie an diesem Morgen los. Ihren hießen Kaffee in der einen Hand und in der anderen den Stapel Schulbücher, lief sie und trank einen Schluck, immer weiter, laufen...trinken, laufen...trinken, laufen...  
  
KRACH  
  
„Ah!"  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Rory war mitten im laufen mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Ihre Schulbücher waren ihr aus den Händen geflogen und lagen verstreut auf dem Gang. Und der Kaffee..... Sie blickte an sich hinunter.  
  
„Oh Nein!"Das kann nicht war sein!", murmelte Rory. Der gesamte Becherinhalt hatte sich auf ihre Bluse ergossen, welche jetzt komplett braun und nass war. Sie seufzte: „Das ist wirklich nicht zu fassen .......schlimmer kann's ja gar nicht mehr werden."  
  
„Hey Gilmore wie wär's mit ne' r Entschuldigung? Du hast mir schließlich deine Schulbücher in den Bauch gerammt."  
  
Sie blickte auf und sah in ein paar blaue Augen. Genau genommen in die Augen von Tristan Dugrey.  
  
„Du! Jetzt reicht' s aber. Du, hast mich doch gerammt oder wer von uns beiden hat einen überdimensionalen Kaffeefleck auf der Bluse?"Rory starrte Tristan wütend an der seinerseits aber am liebsten über Rorys wütendes Gesicht gelacht hätte. Doch er begnügte sich mit einem Grinsen, dass Rory endgültig aus der Fassung brachte.  
  
„Ja klar! Mach dich auch noch über mich lustig. Ich hab heute morgen ja auch nur verschlafen, meinen Bus verpasst und jetzt einen riesen Kaffeefleck auf meiner Bluse. Ich hab die Hälfte meiner Schulbücher und Notizen vergessen und werde deswegen bestimmt eine 4 kriegen, abgesehen davon komme ich auch noch zu spät zum unterricht! Und......jetzt stehst du auf einmal vor mir und ziehst die Show des Tages ab, denn für dich ist das alles ja auch nur n' super Spaß. Hey, heute Mittag wird es bestimmt schon die ganze Schule wissen. Machen wir uns doch ein bisschen über Rory Gilmore lustig, die zu blöd ist ihren Tagesablauf zu regeln. Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal, erzähl' s doch jedem! Du machst dir ja sowieso nie Gedanken über die Gefühle deiner Mitmenschen....und....du...du....."  
  
In Rorys Augen standen Tränen der Wut und auf einmal begriff Tristan wie ernst die Situation für Rory war. Er griff sie bei den Schultern und zog sie näher an sich heran. Rory, die zu verwirrt war um das zu merken versucht sich nicht Tristans Umarmung zu entziehen.  
  
„Rory, beruhig dich! Ich mach mich nicht über dich lustig. Es tut mir leid und du kannst mir gerne die Schuld an allem was heute morgen passiert ist geben. Aber fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu weinen. Es wird schon alles wieder gut."  
  
Er griff mit seinen Fingern sanft unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf langsam etwas höher, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte.  
  
Rory schniefte und fasste schnell einen Entschluss. Sie brauchte keine Hilfe und schon gar nicht von Tristan. Geschickt entwand sie sich seinem Griff und sah in ärgerlich an.  
  
„Tristan lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
„Rory..."  
  
„Was willst du?"genervt starrte sie ihn an.  
  
„Na wenn du schon so fragst", er trat zwei Schritte näher an sie heran und Rory wurde unfreiwillig von ihm an einen Spind gedrückt „da wäre eine ganze Menge, zum Beispiel..." er beugte seinen Kopf vor „dich!"  
  
Rory hielt den Atem an. Seine plötzliche Nähe und der Duft seines Aftershaves verwirrte sie jetzt endgültig und machte sie bewegungsunfähig. Er beugte seinen Kopf weiter vor, sie startete immer noch keinen Befreiungsversuch und erwartete das er sie jeden Moment......nein das erwartete sie nicht. Wie kam sie nur darauf? Sie verscheuchte schnell den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.  
  
Als ob er es geahnt hätte grinste er sie an und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Und ich bekomme immer das was ich will! "  
  
Mädchentoilette/ Chilton  
  
Rory stand vor dem Spiegel und tupfte mit einem nassen Papiertuch auf ihre Bluse. Keine Chance. Der Fleck war zu groß. Sie stand jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde in der Toilette und versuchte ihre Bluse auszuwaschen. Doch alles was sich bis jetzt verändert hatte, war dass ihre Bluse noch nasser war als vorher und eklig an ihrer Haut klebte. Sie seufzte und warf das Papiertuch in den ohnehin schon überfüllten Mülleimer.  
  
Die Schulbücher lagen auf dem Boden. Rory setzte sich auf einen Toilettendeckel und atmete einmal tief durch. Als Tristans entscheidende Worte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart gebracht hatten, war sie ein paar schnelle Schritte von ihm weggetreten. Sie hatte irgendwas von Toilette und Kaffeefleck gefaselt und ihn geistesgegenwärtig gebeten sie in der Klasse zu entschuldigen, bevor sie mit rotem Kopf weggelaufen war. Was war passiert? Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass sie ihm vor Wut keine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte? Schon durch die Erinnerung an seine Nähe bekam ihr Gesicht einen blass rosa Ton. Aber sie schob die Gedanken an Tristan Dugrey von sich und nahm sich vor, später über alles nach zu denken. Für heute würde sie einfach versuchen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und stand auf um ihre Schulbücher auf zu heben. Die erste Stunde war vorbei, gleich würde es klingeln und eine Horde von Chilton-Mädchen würde in die Toilette geströmt kommen um sich im Spiegel an zu himmeln und ihr Make-up auf zu frischen. Rory hatte wenig Lust ihnen erklären zu müssen warum ihre Bluse komplett nass und braun war.  
  
Sie drehte sich um warf ihre Haare nach hinten, stieß selbstbewusst die Tür auf.....und sah Tristan. Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen und die schwingende Tür wäre fast vor ihren Kopf gefallen wenn er sie nicht plötzlich festgehalten hätte.  
  
Rory sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und hatte gerade beschlossen das es am sichersten wäre wenn sie zurück in die Toilettenkabine laufen würde, als...  
  
„Hey Mary, ich hab auf dich gewartet."  
  
Mist, jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr so tun als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt (was ohnehin eine schlechte Ausrede gewesen wäre).  
  
„Ist heute Tag des Arschlochs oder warum begegne ich dir dauernd?"sagte sie in Richtung Tristan, vermied ihm aber in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
„Gib doch zu das du dich schon die ganze Zeit nach mir gesehnt hast."  
  
„Bin ich so durchschaubar?"  
  
Er lächelte sein übliches Lächeln und sein Blick wanderte über Rory, von oben bis unten. Sie bemerkte einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen der ihr gar nicht gefiel: „Was?"  
  
„Nichts, du siehst nett aus."  
  
„Bist du blind oder warum ist dir wohl noch nicht aufgefallen, das ich ein sehr großes, braunes etwas auf meiner Bluse habe? "  
  
Er sagte nur ein Wort: „Durchschaubar."  
  
Plötzlich fing ihr Gesicht an zu brennen wie Feuer als sie sah wo sein Blick stehen geblieben war. Ihre Bluse war nass von den Auswaschversuchen und war somit durchsichtiger geworden, was ihr in der Toilette noch nicht aufgefallen war. Man konnte exakt den schwarzen BH unter ihrer Bluse erkennen.  
  
Rory drehte sich auf der Stelle um und lief zurück in die Toilette, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Sie blieb stehen, dachte nach und kam zu dem Entschluss ihre Mutter anzurufen und ihr zu erzählen das sie die Schule wechseln würde. Natürlich würde es zu erst ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten geben bevor Lorelai den Ernst der Lage verstehen würde. Doch unter diesen Bedingungen würde Rory Tristan nie mehr begegnen können und das ständige Ausweichen würde mit der Zeit zu einem Problem für sie werden. Sie würde immer öfters zu spät zu den Schulstunden kommen und die Kaffeemaschine würde sie auch nie mehr betätigen können aus Angst er würde dort auf sie lauern und sich über sie lustig machen und die anderen würden....  
  
„Rory???"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„Rory, komm raus. So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht."  
  
Ach nein?  
  
„Hey, es gibt nichts was dir peinlich sein müsste...ich meine....Rory antworte mir doch endlich, ich hätte da ne Idee wie ich dir helfen könnte."  
  
Ein wütender Laut kam aus ihrem Mund als sie sich vorstellte was Tristan mit „helfen"alles meinen könnte.  
  
„Rory? Warst du das? Verdammt du kannst nicht für immer da drin bleiben."  
  
„Ach nein? Tja man merkt, dass du mich kein bisschen kennst."  
  
„Ach ja? Man merkt auch das du mich kein bisschen kennst."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und Tristan kam, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen in die Mädchentoilette spaziert.  
  
„Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht so erstaunt."  
  
Er grinste sie an und blieb stehen. Rory war langsam, mit immer noch verschränkten Armen, ein paar Schritte zurück gegangen, sehr darauf bedacht den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht zu verringern.  
  
Tristan drehte sich um und zog aus seinem Rucksack ein Chilton-Sweatshirt heraus.  
  
„Tja also wenn du nicht willst das bald in der Jungentoilette ein paar heiße Gespräche über dich und deine Unterwäsche geführt werden, würde ich das hier anziehen."  
  
Meinte er das ernst? Wollte er ihr wirklich helfen oder sich nur über sie lustig machen. Egal, Rory ging auf ihn zu und nahm das Sweatshirt entgegen, blieb einen Moment stehen und stotterte ein : „Danke."  
  
Sie verschwand in einer der Kabinen und mit der schützenden Tür zwischen ihnen fühlte sie sich wieder im Stande einen klaren Satz heraus zu bringen.  
  
„Ähm...hast du mich bei Mr. Persey entschuldigt?"  
  
„Klar...ich hab ihm erzählt du hättest mich gebeten dir zu helfen, darum hat er mich auch schon früher gehen lassen."  
  
„Wie schlau von dir."  
  
„"Klingt da Sarkasmus in deiner Stimmer?"  
  
„Wäre möglich."  
  
Rory grinste und zog sich das viel zu große Sweatshirt über den Kopf.  
  
„Also wie steht's mit deiner Gegenleistung?"  
  
Rory stieß die Tür der Kabine auf und schaute Tristan ungläubig an.  
  
„Gegenleistung?"  
  
„Gegenleistung, ganz genau. Oder dachtest du ich tu das alles für dich weil ich ein so liebenswürdiger Mensch bin?" Er schaute sie grinsend an. Rory sah das er sie nur ärgern wollte und sagte: „Ja genau das hab ich gedacht.........aber das Tristan Dugrey mir nur hilft wenn er eine Gegenleistung dafür bekommt hätte ich wissen müssen."  
  
„Also was ist.....stimmst du ein oder", er schaute auf die nasse Bluse die sie in der Hand hielt und dann auf das Sweatshirt, das Rory mindestens 2 Nummern zu groß war, "sollte ich mein Sweatshirt wieder verlangen?"  
  
„Du bist unglaublich!"Rory war entsetzt und ihr Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft an der Frage was er als Gegenleistung verlangen könnte. Bis ihr einfiel, was er schon seit dem ersten Tag in Chilton von ihr gewollt hatte. Ein Date. Aber so sehr der Gedanke mit Tristan alleine in einem Restaurant zu sitzen sie auch störte.....ihr war klar sie konnte nicht ablehnen. Und was war schon so schlimm daran? Sie würde sich einfach die ganze Zeit ihm gegenüber zickig und wortkarg verhalten und bald würde es ihm Leid tun sie dazu gebeten zu haben. Also,.....  
  
„Ok geht klar."  
  
Er blickte sie belustigt an: "Abgemacht! Na dann würde es mir sehr helfen wenn du für den Rest des Schuljahres mit mir für Literatur üben würdest. Ich hab gesehen das du ziemlich gut darin bist und ich brauche dringen eine Nachhilfe."  
  
Überrascht stotterte sie nur ein: „Was?......öhm...ok....ja mach ich."  
  
Tristan allerdings beglückwünschte sich selbst zu dieser guten Idee. So würde er oft mit ihr Zeit verbringen können und vielleicht würde sie irgendwann nachgeben. Tristan lächelte selbstzufrieden.  
  
„Na dann lass uns mal gehen, Mary. Ich verbringe meine Pausen nämlich nicht üblicherweise auf der Mädchentoilette. Obwohl.....wenn ich nicht gerade einen netten Grund habe oder ein nettes Mädchen......"  
  
Rory verdrehte die Augen und im gleichen Moment klingelte es zur Pause. Zwei Sekunden später kam eine Horde von Mädchen durch die Tür gerannt und starrten Rory und Tristan an die wortlos neben den Spülbecken standen. Nach einem kurzen Blick verließen sie zusammen die Toilette, Rory mit einem roten Kopf, Tristan wie üblich, sexy den Mädchen zulächelnd. 


	2. Telefongespräche

Ich weiß, dass es nicht viele deutsche ff-fans gibt aber bitte: auch wenn ihr einfach nur die Story lest bitte, bitte schreibt ne kurze review!!! dazu müsst ihr auch gar nicht bei ff.net angemeldet sein.

REWIEWS!!!! BITTE!!!!

**GG/ Home**  
  
Rory sah in die Physikbücher, die vor ihr lagen und wollte am liebsten heulen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von dem Thema und in zwei Tagen würden sie schon wieder einen Test schreiben. Total deprimiert schmiss sie die Bücher von ihrem Schreibtisch. Da fiel ihr Blick auf das Englischbuch, welches unter den anderen Schulsachen gelegen hatte. Sie seufzte und schlug die erste Seite auf. Als Hausaufgabe musste sie 500 Wörter über George Orwells „Die Farm der Tiere"schreiben. Das war kein großes Problem aber Rory war so müde von ihrem anstrengenden Tag, dass sie am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen wäre. Nachdem sie 3 Mal hintereinander gegähnt hatte, beschloss sie sich einen Kaffe zu gönnen. Lorelai war immer noch nicht wiedergekommen und es war schon 8 Uhr. Sie hatte am Nachmittag angerufen und verzweifelt auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen, dass sie sich wünschte sie hätte eine Pistole um sich zu erschießen. Die Wahrheit war, dass Sookie ein Feuer in der Küche verursacht hatte und Michelle sich weigerte wieder das Hotel zu betreten aus Angst vor den giftigen Dämpfen. Plötzlich wurde sie von dem Klingeln des Telefons aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Rory startete eine einminütige Suchaktion nach dem Telefon, bis sie es schließlich in der Mikrowelle wiederfand. Doch das nervende Klingeln hatte nicht aufgehört und Rory war sich sicher das Lorelai am Telefon war, denn welcher normale Mensch, so sagte sie sich, würde nicht nach 20 Sekunden auflegen. Rory drückte die kleine grüne Taste am Telefon und legte sofort genervt los:  
  
„Mum wo bleibst du? Ich bin gerade am verzweifeln weil ich die dämlichen Physik Umrechnungen nicht kapiere und brauche jetzt dringend jemanden mit dem ich über Chilton ablästern kann!"  
  
„Wow, so gesprächig hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt, Maria."  
  
„Tristan???"  
  
„Gut erkannt! Und wenn du willst bin ich in ein paar Minuten bei dir und dann könnte ich dir noch so einiges beibringen...über Physik versteht sich. Da scheinst du ja immense Probleme zu haben."  
  
„Das einzige was ich im Moment nicht verstehe, ist deine Stimme in meinem Telefon zu hören. Warum rufst du an? Und woher hast du meine Nummer, verdammt?!"  
  
„Ich kenne nicht nur deine Nummer, ich weiß fast alles über dich, Rory Gilmore."  
  
„Du bist verrückt."  
  
„Ich bin verliebt."  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Gib doch endlich zu dass dies alles hier eine Art Wette ist, zwischen dir und deinen kleinen, holköpfigen Freunden."  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Wenn du das nicht verstehst bist du viel weniger intelligent als ich angenommen hatte."  
  
„Du machst dir Gedanken über meine Intelligenz?"  
  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet..."  
  
„Uh, als hätte ich das nicht bemerkt, Tristan. Und was hast du interessantes herausgefunden?"  
  
„Du denkst zuviel nach. Wenn du einfach mal deinem Herzen folgen würdest, lägest du jetzt in meinen Armen und ich würde meine Lippen auf deine pressen und..."  
  
Rory unterbrach ihn hektisch, denn sie merkte wie sie auf Grund seiner Worte sogar am anderen Ende des Telefons rot wurde: „Also, ...hör mal Tristan....das ist ja alles ...höchst interessant und ich würde auch so gerne mit dir weiter plaudern..."  
  
„Du bist so süß wenn du verwirrt bist."  
  
„Aber... intelligente Menschen wie ich haben auch noch etwas anderes zu tun. Wie zum Beispiel einen Text über „Die Farm der Tiere"zu schreiben!"  
  
„Damit wären wir auch wieder bei dem Thema weswegen ich angerufen habe. Würde es dir etwas aus machen wenn ich gerade zu dir herüber komme und wir noch ein bisschen für Englisch lernen? Ich würde auch ganz gerne mein Sweatshirt wieder sehen"  
  
„Ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde? Es ist gleich halb neun und dein Sweatshirt gebe ich dir sowieso Morgen in der Schule wieder. Und Physik steht übrigens an erster Stelle. Ich muss das unbedingt verstehen."  
  
„Kein Problem für mich", Tristan grinste vor sich hin und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Mit dem Telefon in einer Hand, schnappte er sich mit der anderen seine Jacke und verließ sein Zimmer „ Ich erkläre es dir. Hast du die Formel schon umgeformt?"  
  
„Jaaa..."er lief die Treppe hinunter und nahm seinen Autoschlüssel von der Kommode.  
  
„Gut. Wenn du X und Y jetzt durch 300 ersetzt und das mit dem Druck von P multiplizierst...."  
  
„Stop! Was ist das für eine Formel?"  
  
Er schloss die Tür auf und ging über den halb dunklen Hof zu seinem Wagen.  
  
„Die wir vor ein paar Stunden mal durchgenommen haben, in der Schule. Du erinnerst dich?"  
  
„Ähm, nicht direkt würde ich sagen......und das mit dem Umformen, hab ich auch noch nicht ganz hingekriegt, ehrlich gesagt."  
  
„Rory, ich werde jetzt einfach mal bei dir vorbeikommen, dann erklär ich dir Physik und du hilfst mir in Englisch weiter, Ok?"Tristan lehnte sich an seine Autotür und beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Idee. Er wusste sie würde nachgeben.  
  
„Ich...weiß nicht ob das so gut ist...aber andererseits brauche ich Physik unbedingt bis Morgen..."Ohne es zu merken dachte sie laut nach und bis sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Tristan stieß die Autotür auf und schwang sich in seinen Sportwagen.  
  
„Ok geht klar aber....Oh, Tristan.... Warte mal gerade einen Moment, da hat jemand an die Tür geklopft."  
  
„Wenn es ein Einbrecher ist schrei ganz laut und ich werde dir sofort zur Hilfe eilen."  
  
„Das will ich aber auch hoffen"Rory ging mit dem Telefon am Ohr zur Tür „allerdings muss der Einbrecher schon ziemlich blöd sein wenn er anklopft."  
  
„Tja, er hat halt nicht mit deiner überdurchschnittlich hohen Intelligenz gerechnet."  
  
Tristan wartete auf einen Kommentar von ihr und steckte den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss. Er wartete einen Moment, lehnte sich in seinem Ledersitz zurück doch er bekam keine Antwort von ihr.  
  
Rory hatte die Tür aufgemacht und war von dem Anblick Dean's so überrascht gewesen das sie das Telefon aus einem Reflex heraus, hastig auf einen Sessel warf.  
  
„Uhm, hey Dean. Was machst du denn hier? Komm rein."  
  
„Hey Ror", er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund "Ich dachte ich schau mal kurz vorbei. Hab jetzt Feierabend...und was machst du?"  
  
„Ich lerne. Physik."  
  
Tristan saß in seinem Wagen und presste das Telefon an sein Ohr. Nachdem er ein paar Mal ihren Namen gerufen hatte, hatte er angefangen still zu zuhören. Und vor allem hatte er Dean's Stimme wiedererkannt.  
  
„Mist! Warum muss der dämliche Ladenjunge jetzt dazwischen funken,"fluchte Tristan leise vor sich hin.  
  
Rory hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und überhaupt fragte sie sich, warum sie so hektisch reagiert hatte. Es war ja schließlich nichts Verbotenes mit Tristan zu sprechen. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben war Dean hinter ihr aufgetaucht und er hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Mund.  
  
„Mhhh warte.....gib mir doch mal bitte das Telefon ich muss...."  
  
Dean unterbrach sie, indem er sie küsste und von hinten an sich zog.  
  
„Uhh wofür war das denn?"fragte Rory als sie wieder atmen konnte.  
  
„Dafür das du das süßeste Mädchen auf dieser Welt bist"er grinste sie lieb an"....wo liegt denn das Telefon...hast du mit jemandem gesprochen?"  
  
Rory blickte aud das Sofa und langte hinüber zu dem Telefon, welches auf eines der Kissen gelegen hatte.„Mhh ..nein mit niemandem" Und wärend sie dies sagte, drückte sie langsam den roten Knopf.  
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung schaltete Tristan sein Telefon aus.


	3. Verwirrung der Gefühle

Chapter three  
  
Luke's  
  
„Hey Luke! Was hat mein Prince Charming heute wieder für mich gemacht?" Lorelai stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf die Theke und lächelte Luke ahnungslos an.  
  
Luke drehte sich zu Rory um, die gerade die Tür zu machte.  
  
„Hast du gehört wie sie mich gerade genannt hat?"  
  
„mhhhh.....lass mich überlegen. Ich glaube nicht."  
  
„Gut! Sonst müsste ich dich nämlich umbringen."  
  
„Hey! Niemand tut meiner Kleinen irgendwas, nicht war Mini-me?"  
  
„Oh ja Dr. Evil."  
  
„Wenn ich mir noch länger so was am frühem Morgen anhören muss, vergeht mir die Lust Pancakes zu machen."  
  
Lorelai und Rory schrien gleichzeitig auf.  
  
„Oh nein! Bitte nicht. Wir hören auch sofort auf. Hilf mir Mum."  
  
„Ja stimmt, wir hören sofort auf wenn du uns deine leckeren, wunderbaren, weltbesten Pancakes machst. Biiiiittteee!!!!"Lorelai schaute Luke mit treuem Hundeblick an und fing an Laute von sich zu geben die wie Hundewinseln klangen.  
  
„Mum, stopp das reicht. Die Leute gucken schon."  
  
„Stimmt genau, ihr vertreibt meine Kundschaft. Solange ihr frei herumlauft ist niemand vor euch sicher. Taylor sollte den Stadtrat fragen, ob sie nicht ein Gesetz erstellen können, indem ihr dazu gezwungen werdet euch gleichmäßig in der Stadt zu verteilen.....und bloß nicht zu zweit zusammen.  
  
„Das kannst du uns nicht antun Luke!!"  
  
„Genau, sie ist mein Fleisch und Blut!"  
  
Luke schaute genervt Lorelai an und sagte mürrisch: „Ich gehe jetzt und mache meine Arbeit."Und damit marschierte er in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.  
  
„Meinst du er macht uns die Pancakes?"flüsterte Lorelai in Rorys Ohr.  
  
„Er konnte uns noch nie etwas abschlagen."Rory grinste ihre Mum verschwörerisch an.  
  
„Jaaa, du hast Recht. Wetten das er gleich fragen wird, ob wir sie mit Ahornsirup oder Früchten wollen?!"  
  
Bevor Rory antworten konnte hörten sie Lukes Stimme rufen: „Ahornsirup oder Früchte?"  
  
Rory sah Lorelai an: „Schlagen wir über die Strenge?"  
  
„Oh ja, lass uns sündigen und 4 Portionen mit Ahornsirup bestellen."  
  
Chilton  
  
Nachdem sie bestellt und aufgegessen hatten liefen die beiden zurück zu ihrem Haus und Lorelai brachte Rory zur Schule. Als sie auf den Parkplatz vor Chilton fuhren, sah Rory eine bekannte Person am Haupteingang stehen. Tristan stand mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt und sie konnte sehen wie er lachte. Alle seine Freunde und die, die sich wünschten seine zu sein standen um ihn herum. Ohne Frage, würde er jetzt wieder von seiner Wochenend-Eroberung erzählen und alle Mädchen die an ihm vor bei gingen würden sich wünschen, sie wären es gewesen. Rory schnaubte ärgerlich. Lorelai schaute ihre Tochter mit fragendem Blick an. Rory antwortete nur mit einem Wort.  
  
„Tristan."  
  
„Wo?"Lorelai streckte den Hals und schaute in Rorys Blickrichtung. „Der Böse-Tristan?"  
  
„Seit wann heißt er der Böse-Tristan?"  
  
„Seit er böse ist. Seit er dich jeden Tag mit arroganten Sprüchen angräbt und seit dem du ihn nicht mehr aus deinen Gedanken bekommst."  
  
„Was? Woher?...wie kannst du das nur behaupten?"  
  
„Süße, ich sehe doch wie dein Blick immer verklärter wird sobald das Thema auf Chilton fällt. Und du denkst bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit über Paris nach oder wie süß dein Geschichtslehrer ist oder wie du deine Bücher...."  
  
„Stopp, es reicht. Und ja, du hast recht. Aber ich will es eigentlich nicht, es passiert einfach so. Ich meine ich habe ja einen Freund."  
  
„Aha, du denkst über ihn also schon in dieser Form nach. Mhhh muss ich beunruhigt sein?"  
  
„Mum!"  
  
„Okay schon gut, kleiner Scherz am Rande.  
  
Rory sah hoch zu dem großen, steinernen Haupteingang von Chilton. Blonde Haare stachen ihr in die Augen und sie konnte sich sogar das Lachen in seinen tiefblauen Augen vorstellen. Es stimmte. Sie hatte mehr als einmal über Tristan Dugrey nachgedacht, den Prinz von Chilton. Sie fand seinen großspurigen, aufgeblasenen, viel zu selbstsicheren Charakter total nervend und die Art in der sich die Chiltonmädchen an ihn warfen abartig. Aber dann waren da diese Momente, in denen er ihr nah kam, zu nah kam. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber wenn sie dann seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Hals spürte, wenn seine Hände sie berührten, bekam sie Gänsehaut, Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr so gut abwehren wie früher. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach müde geworden gegen ihn zu kämpfen, aber sie wusste, dass solche bestimmten Situationen immer öfter geschahen, und sie ließ sie geschehen. Und vor drei Tagen.....am Freitag, als zu erst die ganze Sache mit dem Kaffee passierte und dann der Anruf. Der Anruf. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, sie hatte einfach aufgelegt denn sie hatte einen totalen Panikanfall bekommen als Dean auf einmal erschienen war. Sie musste sich heute unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen.  
  
„Rooooryyy! Es klingelt gleich. Los, verschwinde schon, sonst kommst du schon wieder zu spät."  
  
Lorelai hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und Rory war wieder in der Gegenwart.  
  
„Ja, machs gut Mum, viel Spaß mit Michelle."  
  
„Oh gott, ja den wird ich haben mit diesem dämlichen Möchtegern Franzosen. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag, Darling! Tschüs."  
  
Rory sprang aus dem Jeep heraus und winkte ihrer Mutter zum Abschied zu. Nervös ging sie in Richtung Haupteingang, vor dem noch immer Tristan mit seinen Freunden rum alberte. Sie stieg die Stufen hoch und wappnete sich gegen einen seiner dreisten Sprüche. Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte und nichts passierte. Sie ging langsamer und schaute dabei aus den Augenwinkeln auf Tristan. Er hatte sie kurz bemerkt aber noch nicht einmal aufgehört mit seinen Kumpeln zu reden. Rory war wirklich verwundert aber sie beschloss erst mal ihre Bücher aus dem Spinnt zu holen und dann zu ihrer ersten Stunde zu gehen.  
  
Es war Mittagspause und Rory ging durch den großen Essensaal auf einen freien Tisch zu. Sie war es gewöhnt alleine zu sitzen, ihre Musik zu hören, zu lesen und dabei zu essen. Sie schlug ihr Buch auf und griff mit der anderen Hand nachdem heißen Kaffeebecher. Die Augen auf das Buch gerichtet um bloß ja keine Zeile zu verpassen nahm sie einen Schluck, und spuckte ihn fast wieder zurück in den Becher.  
  
„Ah. Verdammt, ist der heiß."Fluchte Rory und merkte das der Kaffee auf ihr Buch tropfte. Hastig stellte sie den Becher ab, legte das Buch weg und griff nach der Servierte. Als sie aufblickte und mit der Servierte ihr Buch abtupfte, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden der sie an starrte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und schaute in Tristans Gesicht. Er hatte nicht wie üblich das selbstbewusste Grinsen im Gesicht, im Gegenteil, er schaute sie ernst an und schien ganz in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollte, denn sie wollte sich ja noch bei ihm entschuldigen, starrte auch sie ihn weiter an. Langsam merkte sie, wie sie ihre Hand hob um ihn zu grüßen. Auf einmal schien er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute sie aufmerksam, aber mit immer noch unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck an. Rory versuchte ein Grinsen das aber sofort wieder von ihrem Mund verschwand, denn Tristan hatte, ohne sie zu grüßen, sich umgedreht und Rory starrte nur noch auf seinen Rücken. Verwundert schaute sie sich um, ob irgendwer ihre peinliche Situation gesehen hatte, was aber nicht so schien. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und merkte das bald schon wieder der Unterricht los gehen würde. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und verließ mit den anderen Schülern den sich lehrenden Essensaal. Da erblickte sie ihre Chance zu einem kurzen Gespräch mit Tristan. Ein paar Meter vor ihr sah sie seine blonden Haare und sie kämpfte sich durch die Menge zu ihm.  
  
„Tristan!"rief sie atemlos und wurde gleichzeitig von ein paar anderen Schülern gegen ihn geschubst. Er sah ihr nur kurz in die Augen, bevor er Rory, die noch immer an seinem Oberkörper gedrückt wurde, die Hände auf die Schultern legte und aus der Menge manövrierte. Als sie auf dem leeren Flur standen ließ er abrupt los und ging ein einen Meter auf Abstand zu ihr.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mary."  
  
„Hey...wie geht's?"Rory versuchte ein normales Gespräch zu führen.  
  
„Gut, und dir?"Er fragte sie, schien aber gar nicht an ihrer Antwort interessiert.  
  
„Oh, ja mir geht's auch gut."Rory merkte, dass sie so nicht weiter kam.  
  
„Tristan, es tut mir leid das ich Gestern...einfach so aufgelegt habe. Ich wollte mich eigentlich noch verabschieden aber..."  
  
„Rory, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht wo von du redest. Ich habe schon viel früher aufgelegt, denn ich hatte einfach keine Lust zu warten."  
  
„Oh...dann ist ja alles Ok, wir haben also beide aufgelegt. Na ja, aber das macht man ja auch beim Telefonieren, also eigentlich meine ich, macht man das am Ende des Telefonates"O Nein! Was redest du da für einen Mist! Konzentrier dich, es ist nur Tristan, dachte Rory fieberhaft.  
  
„Nun, und wie geht's deinem Ladenjungen?"  
  
Da wurde Rory klar warum er so kühl und reserviert zu ihr war. Er musste mitbekommen haben warum sie aufgelegt hatte, er hatte gemerkt das Dean gekommen war.  
  
„Du hast gemerkt, dass Dean gekommen ist? Und das wir uns...?"Sie wusste nicht wie sie fragen sollte.  
  
„Rory, mach es dir doch nicht so schwierig. Ja ich habe alles gehört, aber soll ich dir mal was sagen: das macht mir nicht das geringste aus."Die letzten Wörter hatte er lauter gesprochen und nun schien er wirklich etwas ärgerlich und unruhig.  
  
Er blickte sich um, und dann viel sein Blick in Rorys Augen. Er sah sie an, sah ihr in die Augen und plötzlich sah er etwas, was ganz nach einem Funken Enttäuschung aussah. War sie etwa...? Hatte sie vielleicht erwartet etwas anderes von mir zu hören? Er entschied sich diesen Moment zu nutzen und ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Sei nicht so enttäuscht Rory."  
  
„Waaas? Ich bin doch nicht... wieso sollte ich! Was denkst du denn? Ich..."  
  
Er unterbrach sie, hauchte ein „Schhhh"und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Ruhe!"  
  
Rory bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie hatte das Gefühl versteinert zu sein und sie merkte, dass sie Angst hatte, er könnte seinen Finger von ihren Lippen nehmen falls sie sich bewegte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Es macht mir nicht das geringste aus, denn ich weiß ja, dass du eigentlich nur mich willst."Er wunderte sich, dass sie sich noch nicht weggedreht hatte. Gleichzeitig sah er wie Rorys Wangen langsam rosa wurden. Langsam kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er diese Wirkung auf sie hatte und er machte weiter.  
  
„Wenn du mich wirklich nicht mögen würdest, dann sag mir jetzt ich soll aufhören deine wunderschönen Lippen zu berühren, mit meiner Hand durch deine schokobraunen Haare zu fahren. Sag mir das ich aufhören soll immer näher zu kommen...Rory?"  
  
Rory spürte seinen Finger ihre Lippenlinie entlang streichen und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf wäre leer. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, sie hatte keinen Spruch mit dem sie Tristan abwehren könnte. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie ließ sich einfach mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter ihr fallen, so konnte sie mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Tristan bringen. Ihr Plan funktionierte nicht. Tristan kam noch näher. Sie schloss ihre Augen.  
  
„Bitte hör auf."Es war nur ein flüstern von ihr gewesen aber er hatte es gehört. Sie merkte, wie er sich umdrehte und hörte seine Schritte immer leiser werden. Dann war alles still und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Nach ein paar Blicken zu beiden Seiten stellte sie fest das sie alleine in dem langen Flur stand, und das war auch kein Wunder denn die Stunde hatte schon längst angefangen. Rory atmete einmal tief durch, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre langen Haare und machte sich auf den Weg zum Physik Hörsaal.  
  
Chilton/ Schulhof  
  
„Und dann sagte diese Verkäuferin wirklich zu mir, sie hätte den Rock gerade an einen anderen Kunden verkauft! Stell dir das mal vor!"Madeline hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und feilte sich ihre Fingernägel. „Natürlich habe ich ihr erst mal einen Vortrag darüber gehalten wie hinterhältig sie wäre, du weißt ja, ich hatte den Rock extra für mich zurücklegen lassen."  
  
Louise schaute Madeline verständnislos an: „Aber war das nicht vor 3 Wochen gewesen?"  
  
„Ach sei doch nicht so dumm Louise. Ob es vor drei Wochen oder vor drei Tagen war spielt ja wohl keine Rolle. Ich habe ihn zurücklegen lassen und dann habe ich mir Nagellack in genau der gleichen Farbe gekauft, wie die des Rockes. So, und jetzt frage ich dich, was soll ich mit Nagellack anfangen, zu dem ich kein passendes Kleidungsstück habe?"  
  
Rory sah von ihrem Buch auf und drehte sich zu Madeline um. „Benutz ihn doch einfach nicht, oder schenk ihn jemanden."Rory hatte bis vor ein paar Minuten noch gelesen, doch dann hatten sich Madeline und Louise zu ihr gesetzt und jeder Versuch sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren war fehl geschlagen. Überhaupt, fragte sich Rory wie die beiden sie hatten finden können. Um ja nicht auf Tristan zu stoßen, hatte sie sich möglichst weit von dem belebten Schulhof entfernt und sich eine Bank im Schatten gesucht.  
  
Louise fing an zu kichern: „Wer will denn schon Nagellack in einem schlammigen Braunton haben?"  
  
„Zu dem Rock sah es wunderbar aus, aber jetzt da..."Madeline wollte gerade fort fahren ihren Hass auf die Verkäuferin kund zu tun als Paris sie unterbrach.  
  
„Na endlich! Ich habe schon den ganzen verdammten Schulhof nach euch Idioten abgesucht!"  
  
„Hallo Paris, ich finde es auch schön dich zu sehen."Rory sah Paris, die vor ihr stand und auf jeder Hand einen Stapel Bücher balancierte, mit einem genervten Blick an.  
  
„Was willst du denn hier Gilmore?"  
  
„Diese Frage könnte ich auch dir, oder besser gesagt Louise und Madeline stellen, denn sie haben sich zu mir gesetzt."  
  
Paris blickte die beiden grinsenden Mädchen neben Rory fragend an.  
  
„Na wie auch immer, ihr beide kommt jetzt mit mir, wir müssen unser Referat für die nächste Englischstunde vorbereiten."  
  
Seufzend standen sie auf und Louise blickte zu Rory: „Komm doch schon mal mit, du hast doch jetzt auch Englisch oder?"Rory nickte und Louise beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte: „Und du wirst Paris live erleben, wenn sie merkt das Madeline ihre Unterlagen vergessen hat."Kichernd ging sie den beiden anderen hinterher und Rory schloss sich ihnen an.  
  
Die Pausenglocke läutete und langsam betraten die anderen Schüler die Klasse. Paris, Madeline, Louise und Rory hatten die Tische an die Wand gerückt und alle Stühle zu einem Halbkreis aufgestellt. Paris hatte wirklich eine Art von Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen aber nachdem sie ein paar Tabletten genommen hatte, ging es ihr schon wieder besser. Rory hatte sich auf einen Stuhl am Ende der letzten Reihe gesetzt und ihr Buch aufgeschlagen. Sie versuchte wie immer, jede freie Minute mit lesen zu verbringen. Allmählich füllten sich die Reihen und Rory merkte wie sich jemand neben ihr auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Doch sie schaute nicht auf, sondern las weiter. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten betrat der Englischlehrer die Klasse und alle wurden leise. Rory schlug ihr Buch zu, sah auf und drehte sich um und währe fast mit Tristan zusammen gestoßen. Vor schreck entfuhr ihr ein erstickter Schrei.  
  
„Entschuldigung Maria falls ich dich erschreckt haben sollte."Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf den Stuhl gestützt und sich so mit seinem Körper zu ihr gewand. Wie immer wenn er sie sah, huschte ein Lächeln über seinen Mund.  
  
Sie starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an und meinte kühl: „Ja das hast du."Sie setzte sich grade in ihrem Stuhl auf und fing an mit konzentrierter Miene dem Lehrer zu zuhören.  
  
Die erste Viertelstunde verlief ohne einen Zwischenfall, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Rory und Tristan nicht ein Wort des Lehrers mitbekamen. Rory machte der Gedanke so nah neben Tristan zu sitzen Angst. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Natürlich ihre Gefühle zu Dean, den sie jedes Mal zu vergessen schien, sobald er in der Nähe war. Das Gefühl Dean zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden rückte in ungreifbare Tiefen sobald sie ihn sah. Doch umso stärker war ihr schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl sie nichts verbotenes tat, wie sie sich immer wieder sagte.  
  
Tristan konnte nicht aufhören Rory zu beobachten. Es war nicht so, als ob sie Miss World oder ähnliches wäre, doch für Tristan hatte sie eine Ausstrahlung die er noch nicht mal sich selbst erklären konnte. Diese Ausstrahlung musste erforscht werden, er wollte sie kennen lernen, er wollte lernen Rory Gilmore zu lieben. Im Moment wusste er nur, dass sie das Einzige war, was er haben wollte, was er besitzen wollte. Doch um sie zu bekommen, musste er erst sich, und dann sie von der Wirklichkeit seiner Liebe überzeugen. Und dafür musste sie ihm erst mal eine Chance geben.  
  
Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende zu und Rory und Tristan waren immer noch in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Tristan hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich keine Notizen machte und er konnte ahnen das sie über ihn nachdachte. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und als wäre es ein Reflex gewesen berührte er vorsichtig ihre Hand. Rory erschrak, zog aber ihre Hand nicht weg. Sie war zu neugierig auf das was kommen würde. Tristan ließ seine Hand über ihre wandern und drehte ihre Hand langsam um. Seine Fingerspitzen gruben sich in ihre Handfläche. Rory starrte immer noch wie gebannt grade aus, sie konnte ihm in diesem Moment auf keinen Fall in die Augen sehen. Es würde ihr viel zu peinlich sein. Ganz anders ging es Tristan, der seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr nehmen konnte. Er wollte ihre milchige, weiche Haut berühren und wenn er durfte wollte er sie auch küssen. Seine Hand strich ihr Handgelenk hoch, weiter über die Innenseite ihres Armes. Tristan wusste das diese Situation einmalig war, und er wollte sie voll ausnutzen. Er rutschte etwas tiefer in den Stuhl damit er fast auf gleicher Höhe war wie Rorys. Langsam schob er ihren Ärmel nach höher über ihren Ellenbogen. Mit einem schnellen, letzten Blick in ihr Gesicht beugte er seinen Kopf über ihren Arm und...vor Schreck blieb Rory fast das Herz stehen.....berührte mit seinen Lippen die Innenseite ihres Armes. Ein heißes Schauer lief durch Rorys ganzen Körper als sie merkte wie zärtlich er seine Lippen auf ihre Haut presste. Tristan konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er wusste, früher oder später würde sie sich losreißen und weglaufen, aber nur der Augenblick zählte. Rorys Herz überschlug sich fast und sie war sich ihres hochroten Kopfes sehr gut bewusst. Mit all ihren Sinnen spürte sie nur zu deutlich Tristans heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut und die Worte des Lehrers schienen immer leiser zu werden. Die anderen hatten nichts von dem gemerkt was in der letzten Reihe zwischen den beiden geschah aber auf einmal stellte Rory sich ihre Blicke vor falls sie es bemerken würden....Plötzlich veränderten sich ihre Gefühle von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Was machte sie da? Oder besser : Was machte Tristan da? Angst kroch in Rory hoch. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden war das einzige an dass sie noch denken konnte. Sie musste hier weg.  
  
„Mr. Edwards?"Mit einem Ruck war Rory hochgesprungen und hätte dem erstaunten Tristan fast aus versehen ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
Ein bisschen erstaunt wegen der plötzlichen Unterbrechung blickte Mr. Edwards Rory an und fragte: „Ja Miss Gilmore, was gibt es?"  
  
„Uhm...Mir ist übel, kann ich kurz zur Toilette?"  
  
„Natürlich, gehen sie nur."  
  
Rory murmelte ein „Danke, Sir", drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der Klasse. Tristan ließ sich langsam in seinen Stuhl zurück fallen, atmete tief durch und fuhr sich gleichzeitig durch seine Haare. Er wusste das es passieren würde, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich plötzlich allein gelassen und er machte sich Gedanken über Rorys Befinden.  
  
Rory stand zitternd an einem der Schließfächer gelehnt. Sie fühlte das kalte Metall an ihrem Rücken und fröstelte. Jetzt wo sie alleine war, verstand sie fast nicht mehr warum sie weggelaufen war. Es stimmte! Sie hatte es genossen, und sich gewünscht er würde nie aufhören. Was ihr aber am meisten Angst machte war, dass sie für einen Moment lang vergessen hatte, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Sie liebten sich beide doch so, wie konnte das nur passieren? Was habe ich nur gemacht? Warum hab ich meine Hand nicht gleich von Anfang an weg gezogen? Rory hatte keine Zeit darüber noch länger nachzudenken, denn sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie sich langsam Schritte genähert hatten.  
  
„Rory?"Rory erkannte die Stimme sofort und wollte gerade versuchen weg zu laufen als er um die Ecke bog.  
  
Tristan sah sie an. Mit einem ausdruckslosem Blick, so schien es ihr. Rory konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Ihr war die ganze Sache so peinlich und sie wünschte es wäre nie passiert.  
  
„Hey, was gibt's?"  
  
Er grinste und konnte sich den Kommentar nicht ersparen: „Ich dachte, wir könnten das was wir in der Klasse angefangen hatten, hier draußen weiterführen?"  
  
„Träum weiter!"  
  
„Ahh.....Jede Nacht, Maria!"Er wartete auf eine Entgegnung von ihr, doch es kam nichts.  
  
„Was? Keine schlaue Antwort auf Lager?"  
  
„Ich hab keine Lust, mich noch länger mit dir abzugeben, das ganze ist total verrückt, und ich wünschte du würdest mich einfach nur in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Tristan schluckte seine Wut runter und antwortet stattdessen mit blitzenden Augen: „Ach ja? Rory, ich hab gemerkt das du es genossen hast, gib es doch endlich zu!"  
  
Rory fühlte sich sofort ertappt. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen: „Ich hab einen Freund Tristan, wir lieben uns. Gib es auf! Das einzige auf das du je hoffen kannst ist eine platonische Freundschaft zwischen uns."Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und sagte verächtlich: „ Und selbst davon bist du meilenweit entfernt!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging auf den Haupteingang zu. Tristan konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und mit wütendem Gesicht schrie er ihr nach: „Schönen Tag noch mein Prinzesschen!!!" 


	4. Kommentar der Authorin g

Hey Leute! Vielen Dank für die gaaaanzen tollen Reviews!!!! Ich sag nur MEHR!!!!! lach Also hat n bissel länger gedauert (Chapter three) aber ich hatte echt wenig Zeit (Schule, Party :) Übers Wochenende bin ich leider weg und hab keine Zeit zu schreiben darum werdet ihr auf das nächste Chapter noch ein bisschen warten müssen!! Sry Aber ich hab gaaaaaanz viele Ideen! Ich glaube das wird ne lange Geschichte werden und es wird noch einiges Unerwartetes passieren .....hihihi! Also schreibt immer schön weiter Reviews dann bin ich glücklich!!!! Knutscha und Tschüüüüü  
  
Ach ja.....ich hab ein paar Kommentare aus meinen zwei Lieblingsfilmen mit eingebaut....mal sehen ob ihr sie findet !! 


	5. Eine bedeutende Einladung

Jaaaa, erst mal glaube ich, ist das Kapitel ein kleiner Lückenfüller, aber notwendig! Ich finds trotzdem lustig...seht selbst!!!!  
  
Ach ja....jemand hatte mir geschrieben, sie hätte Probleme beim Hochladen der Story...also nachdem du das Kapitel auf deinem PC gespeichert hast, gehst du zum Document Manager und trägst da alles ein, und dann drückst du auf durchsuchen und suchst dein Kapitel. Drauf drücken.....und fertig!!!!!! ( ich weiß, ich erkläre schlecht! Viel Glück!  
  
Ich mag übrigens den bösen Tristan! Hehe!  
  
Chapter four  
  
GG/ Home  
  
„Hey, hey, hey was geht Süße?!"mit diesem Satz lief Lorelai um die Ecke und stieß mit Rory zusammen.  
  
„Ahh."Rory hielt sich ihre kühle Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
„Autsch, was machst du hier? Warum stehst du im Weg wenn ich gerade mit high speed um die Ecke düsen will?"  
  
„Ich dachte du hättest mich gehört...warte, das hast du auch, oder? Ich hab jedenfalls dich gehört."  
  
„Okay....ich geb's zu! Ich war nur so überrascht, als ich dich durch das Fenster gesehen hab. Ist die Schule abgebrannt, wurde eine Bombendrohung bekannt gegeben, hat der Direktor kurzfristig eine Spendenbasar für die bedrohten Killerbienen in Nord-Asien erröffntet oder welchen anderen Grund kannst du angeben um dein zu Früh kommen zu Entschuldigen, meine liebe Tochter?"  
  
„Wow, wie viel Zucker hast du heute schon gehabt? Oder besser, wie viel Zucker in Verbindung mit Kaffee hast du schon getrunken, denn bei Überdosis besteht eine Gefahr für dein unmittelbares Umfeld."Rory ging in das Wohnzimmer und warf ihren Rucksack auf das Sofa.  
  
„Viel zu viel Schatz! Wie war dein Tag?"  
  
Rory ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und blickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Im gleichen Moment kippte ihr Rucksack um und sämtliche Schulbücher landeten auf dem Boden. Wie als Antwort darauf, zog Rory ihre Stirn kraus und blickte ihre Mutter an. „Beschissen!"  
  
„Klare Aussage. Und wenn ich deine Mimik und Gestik richtig deute willst du mir gerade sagen: Ich brauch n Kaffee, zwei Wochen ausspannen in der Karibik und....etwas alkoholisches zum Betrinken wäre auch nicht schlecht."  
  
„Du sagst es."  
  
„Ha, erwischt! Du weist doch, keinen Alkohol unter 21! Aber in deinem Fall will ich noch mal ein Auge zudrücken. Doch nur, und das ist die Bedingung, wenn du mir erzählst warum du so aussiehst als wäre dein Lieblingshund überfahren worden."  
  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Rory ihre Mutter an und seufzte.  
  
2 Stunden und 10 Tassen Kaffee später...  
  
Rory und Lorelai saßen am Küchentisch, der vollbeladen war mit sämtlichen essbaren Sachen die Lorelai noch im Haus gefunden hatte. Alle möglichen Süßigkeitspackungen waren aufgerissen und eine leere Kaffeekanne stand zwischen Kekskrümeln und angebissenen Reiskräckern. Rory hatte gerade mit ihrem Bericht über die Problematik der Situation zwischen ihr und Tristan geendet als das Telefon klingelte.  
  
„Ich geh schon."Lorelai rannte die Treppe hoch auf der Suche nach dem Telefon, dessen klingeln aus einem der oberen Zimmer zu kommen schien.  
  
Rory lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und hörte das Getrampel von Lorelai, die gerade jedes Zimmer auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
„Versuchs mal im Bad."  
  
Rory hörte Fußgetrappel, dann Stille, dann wieder Fußgetrappel und lautes Poltern das immer näher kam, und mit einem Sprung war Lorelai in der Küche und hielt Rory den Telefonhörer hin. Lorelai flüsterte ihr zu:  
  
„Da ist ein Typ dran der sagt er wäre dein Freund! Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"  
  
„Haha, sehr lustig Mum, gib schon her!"  
  
„Aber keine schmutzigen Sachen erzählen, ist das klar?"Lorelai grinste Rory an.  
  
„Total klar, Lor."  
  
Rory nahm den Telefonhörer entgegen und atmete tief durch.  
  
„Dean! Hi, wie geht's?!  
  
„Hey Rory. Ich vermisse dich."  
  
„Jaa, ich dich auch...also was gibt's?"  
  
„Wow, du kommst ja schnell zur Sache..."  
  
„Ach, sorry. Mir geht's heute einfach nicht so super, bin ein bisschen genervt, du weißt ja Schule und so weiter."  
  
„Klar, ist schon ok."  
  
Rory lächelte. Deans Worte klangen so lieb und besorgt.  
  
„Also, Rory, ich hab am Wochenende von Taylor frei gekriegt, und ich dachte wir könnten die Zeit vielleicht zusammen verbringen? Wie wäre es mit Kino, oder Pizza essen?"  
  
Rory seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr immer wieder die gleichen langweiligen Sachen zu tun. Sie würden sich den Film ansehen, küssen, und er würde sie zu Hause abliefern. Es war alles schon perfekt geplant. Sie konnte das nicht tun.  
  
„Oh, das wäre nicht so gut. Ich hab das ganze Wochenende schon für die Schule verplant, weißt du."Sie wusste dass das eine schlechte Ausrede war. Eine sehr schlechte.  
  
„Klar, ist gut."  
  
Deans Stimme klang belegt. Es war Stille am anderen Ende des Telefons. Rory wollte etwas sagen, sich entschuldigen, doch das Piepen des Telefons kam ihr dazwischen.  
  
„Es ruft gerade noch jemand anderes an. Am besten hören wir jetzt auf...es tut mir wirklich leid."  
  
„Ja gut, bis...na ja ich ruf dich noch mal an."  
  
„Tschüss."Rory hörte ihre Stimme in den Ohren, sie war voller Lügen. Schnell drückte sie auf einen Knopf am Telefonhörer und nahm das andere Gespräch auf.  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
„Rory, wie wunderbar deine Stimme zu hören. Wie geht es dir und Lorelai?" Als Rory die überdrehte Stimme ihrer Großmutter hörte hätte sie am liebsten sofort aufgelegt, doch stattdessen antwortete sie:  
  
„Hey Grandma, uns geht's super."  
  
"Wie schön! Also Rory, ich habe nicht viel Zeit und ich will dich gleich über meine frohe Botschaft informieren."  
  
„Toll, dann fang mal an..."Rory verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Schatz, du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch an den Country Club erinnern in den dich dein Grandpa mal mitgenommen hat, nicht war? Also du wirst es kaum glauben aber ich habe von einer Freundin erfahren, das der Club neue Mitglieder sucht. Junge Leute, mit einem gesellschaftlich bedeutenden Namen wie du! Und natürlich habe ich gleich zu Richard gesagt: Das müssen wir ausnutzen! Unsere Rory als Mitglied! Dein Grandpa hat sich dann auch gleich das ganze Wochenende frei genommen damit wir mit dir den Club besuchen können. Natürlich nur wenn du willst, und nur wenn du genug Zeit hast. Aber glaub mir, diese Chance darfst du dir nicht entgehen lassen."  
  
Rory schwieg. Von Emilys langem Wortschwall und Enthusiasmus war sie ganz sprachlos geworden. Gleichzeitig war ihr sofort klar geworden, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Emily Gilmore in Streit zu geraten. Auch wenn Rory sich sehr sicher war, dass sie nie Mitglied im Country Club werden will, sagte sie sich, dass ein harmloser Besuch sie auch nicht umbringen würde.  
  
„Grandma... das ist wirklich nett von euch. Ich werde natürlich kommen und am besten wäre es Samstags."  
  
„Aber natürlich mein Schatz, alles was du willst. Also ist es abgemacht. Wir holen dich dann um 4 Uhr ab."  
  
„Klasse."  
  
„Bis dann."  
  
Rory legte auf. Ironisch und mehr zu sich selbst murmelte sie: „Klasse!"Im selben Moment kam Lorelai in die Küche und griff sich etwas zu essen vom Tisch.  
  
„Was ist klasse?"  
  
Rory seufzte.  
  
„Weißt du was nicht gut ist, Kind? Das war jetzt schon dein zwanzigster Seufzer an diesem Tag. Langsam wirst du mir unheimlich. Wo ist das Mädchen geblieben das in seinem Bugs Bunny Pyjama dauernd durchs Haus gehüpft ist und mit ihrer imaginären Freundin namens Lucy gesprochen hat?"  
  
Empört entgegnete Rory: „Das war vor 9 Jahren! Und außerdem hieß sie Betty! Ich hatte sie nach der Heldin meines Lieblingsbuches benannt „Betty und ihre Schwestern"! Oh man ich hab diese Buch rauf und runter gelesen."  
  
„Jaaaaa, und immer wenn du wütend warst, hast du es mir an den Kopf geworfen."  
  
„Schrecklich wie ich damals noch mit Büchern umgegangen bin."  
  
„Schrecklich wie du damals noch mit mir umgegangen bist."Lorelai grinste Rory an und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Genervt strich Rory ihre Haare wieder glatt und meinte:  
  
„Glaub mir, dass kann sich noch ändern. Die Vergangenheit holt jeden irgendwann einmal ein."Lorelai ging durch den Flur und griff sich das Telefon. Aufmerksam studierte sie die Rufnummern anzeige.  
  
„Schatz, warum steht hier die Telefonnummer meiner Eltern? Oder halluziniere ich jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
„Weil sie eben angerufen haben."Lorelai zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte ungläubig:  
  
„Echt?"  
  
„Echt!"  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Wirklich?"  
  
„Wirklich!"  
  
„Sicher?"  
  
„Mum!"  
  
„Ok, schon gut, sag mir nur den Grund."  
  
Rory holte tief Luft, doch wurde von Lorelais Schrei unterbrochen: „Stopp! Nein, erzähl es mir lieber nicht, ich will's gar nicht wissen. Das kann nur Unheil bedeuten!" Schützend warf sie die Hände in die Luft und flüchtete sich ins Wohnzimmer. Rory grinste und rief ihr nach:  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihre Tochter ist ein werdendes Mitglied des Hartforder Country Clubs!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann, ein erstickter Schrei und kurz darauf hallte das unterdrücktes Lachen von Rory durch das Haus.  
  
Daaaanke an alle für die Reviews!!!! Ich kann nur sagen: wenn ich eine neue Review lese bin ich glücklich und wenn ich glücklich bin muss ich unbedingt Schokolade essen und wenn ich Schokolade esse bekomme ich immer gaaaaanz viele neue Ideen und wenn ich gaaaanz viele neue Ideen habe kann mich nichts mehr davon abhalten das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, und dann geht's wieder los mit den Reviews g. Also ihr seht, ein verdammter Teufelskreis!!!  
  
SCHREIBT MEHR!!!.............please ........lach 


	6. High Society

**Chapter six  
**

****

**GG/ Home**  
  
„Ok, bist du bereit?"  
  
„Für die ganzen versnobten Leute im Country Club? Nie im Leben!"antwortete Lorelai. Sie und Rory saßen auf dem hölzernen Verandagelände vor ihrem Haus. Es war 7 Uhr morgens und sie warteten beide auf Richard, der Rory abholte zu ihrem Tag im Country Club.  
  
„Mum, ich muss da hin gehen, nicht du!"  
  
„Jaaaa, aber es ist so schwierig für mich, dich in die Hölle gehen zu lasse."  
  
„Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, das ich in die Hölle gehe. Mein letzter Besuch war erst vor ein paar Monaten!"  
  
„Stimmt. Aber das schlimme war, das es dir auf eine ganz abwegige Art sogar gefallen hat!"Lorelai sah ihre Tochter mit einem gespielt, beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Oh...keine Angst, ich werde diesem Teufelsclub nicht beitreten."Rory grinste und lehnte sich an Lorelais Schulter. Es war noch früh am Morgen und ein frischer Wind zog durch die Bäume.  
  
„Brrr, ich glaube heute wird es ein bisschen kälter werden. Ich pack dir noch deine pinke Jacke mit ein, für den Fall das dir kalt wird."  
  
„Seit wann habe ich eine pinke Jacke?"  
  
„Ach, Mist!"Lorelai schlug sich leicht vor die Stirn, „Ich habe ganz vergessen dir zu erzählen, dass ich letztens so eine tolle Jacke für dich in der Stadt entdeckt habe. Sie schrie förmlich : Kauf mich Lorelai, Kauf mich...und weißt du, das habe ich dann auch gemacht. Aber als ich dann zu Hause war ist mir eingefallen das _meine_ Jacke ja noch in der Reinigung war. Das war der eigentliche Grund, weswegen ich in die Stadt gegangen bin...aber egal... und dann dachte ich, borge ich mir einfach mal deine Jacke aus. Und jetzt habe ich sie dir also noch gar nicht wieder gegeben, oder was sagst du?"  
  
„Ja genau so ist es. Seit wann leist du dir denn meine pinke Jacke aus, von der ich noch nicht mal wusste das es meine ist?"  
  
„Och...weißt du so genau weiß ich das auch nicht mehr..."Lorelai schaute unschuldig auf ihre Hände.  
  
Empört rief Rory: „Hey!"und hastig antwortet ihre Mum : "Ja, na gut! Vielleicht seit...3 Wochen?"  
  
„Wow!"  
  
„Oder auch vier?"  
  
„Dann weiß ich jetzt auch endlich welche pinke Jacke du meinst. Mhhh, das ist also meine, ja?"  
  
„Genau! Und jetzt lass uns diese Jackengeschichte ganz schnell vergessen und.. ach sie mal, da kommt ja schon Dad!"Lorelai zeigte auf einen großen silbernen BMW der ihre Einfahrt hoch fuhr und dann vor dem Haus parkte. Rory schubste Lorelai von dem Verandagelände und sprang dann nachihr hinunter. „Das fordert eine kleine Rache würde ich sagen!"Rorys Augen blinkten Lorelai verschmitzt an doch die grinste nur und flüsterte: „Noch nie war ich so glücklich meinen Dad zu sehen!"Richard kam den kleinen Gartenweg hoch und rief:  
  
„Guten Morgen ihr beide! Na Rory, bereit für unseren kleinen Ausflug?"  
  
„Klar Grandpa!"Rory umarmte Richard kurz und sah über seine Schulter Lorelai an, mit einem Blick der besagte Rache-folgt-später!  
  
Ohne Zeit zu verlieren rief Lorelai den beiden nach: „Schönen Tag, wünsch ich euch! Habt viel Spaß, wenn das in diesem Club überhaupt möglich ist!" und mit einem grinsen verschwand sie im Haus.

**Country Club/ Salon  
**  
Rory schlug die Zeitung, die sie gerade gelesen hatte zu und legte sie auf den kleinen Mahagonitisch der neben ihr stand. Sie saß in einem, mit grünem Samt bezogenen Ohrensessel und blickte im Raum umher. Es war der Clubraum, auch Salon genannt, des Country Clubs, und Rory wartete ungeduldig af ihre Großeltern. Richard hatte sich für einen plötzlichen Telefonanruf einen ungestörten Raum gesucht und Emily wollte für sie beide etwas zu trinken holen. Das hatte sie jedenfalls gesagt, natürlich war Rory klar das sie nur auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann war, um ihm eine Standpauke darüber zu halten, dass er sein privates Leben nicht mit dem geschäftlichen vermischen sollte.  
  
„Rory?"Sie blickte in das aufgesetzte Lächeln im Gesicht ihrer Grandma. „Ich habe gerade mit Richard gesprochen und er meinte es würde wohl noch etwas länger dauern. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir in der Zeit doch schon mal in die Sauna gehen können."  
  
„Klar! Super Idee Grandma."In Wirklichkeit war der Saunagang nicht gerade eine ihrer beliebtesten Zeitbeschäftigungen. Aber um ihre Grandma glücklich zu machen...!  
  
Sie verließen zusammen den Salon und gelangen durch ein paar Gänge und Räume in ein anderes Gebäude. Nachdem sie dauernd gestoppt wurden, von einigen Freundinnen Emilys, schafften sie es dann auch endlich in den Saunaraum und Rory konnte, mit großem Interesse, dem Tratsch der Frauen zuhören. Eine halbe Stunde später war ihr allerdings klar, dass sie zerfließen würde, falls sie noch länger in der Sauna sitzen würde.  
  
„Grandma, ich glaube ich geh jetzt besser raus, und dusche."Emily wandte den Kopf ihrer Enkelin zu. Sie war vertieft in ein Gespräch über Lindsay Parker, eine der reichsten und skrupellosesten Frauen in der Gesellschaft, und sagte nur schnell:  
  
„Ja, geh nur Schatz. Den Weg findest du doch alleine, oder? Ich treffe dich dann im Salon."  
  
„Klar. Bis gleich."Rory verließ den Raum und bog rechts ab zu den Umkleideräumen. Jetzt, da sie wieder im normalen Klima war, fing sie an zu frösteln, da sie nur ein Handtuch um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte.  
  
Mit schnellem Schritt bog sie wieder rechts ab, blieb stehen und ging zurück, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als sie einen langen Gang entlang ging, wurde ihr auf einmal klar, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Tür sie öffnen musste um in den Umkleideraum zu gelangen. Sie blieb stehen und flüsterte „Mist!"Dann fing sie an die Türen abzuzählen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die 5. und ging durch einen, mit weißen fliesen gekachelten Raum. Sicher, das es sich nur um einen der Räume der Saunaanlage handeln konnte, ging sie weiter und hoffte inständig nicht in dem Männerbereich gelandet zu sein.  
  
Wie als antwort auf ihren Gedanken hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen die auf sie zu zukommen schienen. Männerstimmen. Rory blickte sich hastig um. So, wie sie jetzt aussah würde sie sich total blamieren und es würden unangenehme Fragen auftauchen warum sie im Männerbereich des Gebäudes umherirrte. 

Schnell drückte sie sich an die Wand, damit sie nicht gesehen werden konnte. Es schienen zwei jüngere Männer zu sein, die jetzt nur ein paar Meter von Rory entfernt standen. Als sie genauer hinhörte, bemerkte sie, dass das Gesprächsthema eine Chiltonparty war, die vor einer Woche stattgefunden hatte. Neugierig hörte sie zu, und je mehr sie hörte, desto bekannter schien ihr eine der Stimmen zu sein: Tristan? Konnte es sein, das er hier im Country Club war? Rory schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, in der Hoffnung sie würde sich irren, und riskierte einen Blick um Ecke. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten ihr den Rücken zu gedreht und lachten gerade über einen Witz. Doch mit nur einem Blick auf die strohblonden Haare und das Lederband, welches um sein Handgelenk gebunden war wie immer, erkannte sie das es sich um _ihn_ handelte. Neben ihm stand ein Junge mit roten Haaren und vielen Sommersprossen auf dem Rücken, zweifelsohne sein Freund.  
  
_Mist! Warum muss das immer nur mir passieren? Jedes Fettnäpfchen scheint auf mich zu warten!_ Aber auf keinen Fall würde sie ihm die Genugtuung verschaffen sie so zu sehen!  
  
Plötzlich merkte Rory, das Tristan und sein Freund in ihre Richtung gingen. Panisch blickte sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um und die einzige Möglichkeit die sie sah, war durch die Tür am Ende des Flures zu verschwinden. Rory sprintete los, blieb vor der Tür stehen und merkte an dem Messingschild, dass über der Tür hing, dass es sich um die Männersauna handelte. Etwa zwei Sekunden lang dachte sie über die Folgen nach, falls die Sauna voll besetzt wäre, aber dann stieß sie die Tür auf und trat in den heißen Raum.  
  
Als sie sah das die Sauna leer war atmete sie auf und murmelte: „Mum, wo bist du wenn man dich mal braucht?!"."Dann versuchte sie durch das kleine, beschlagene Fenster in der Tür, auf den Flur zu sehen und merkte mit Entsetzten das Tristan samt seinem Freund auf sie zu gingen.  
  
Verstecken! Du musst dich verstecken! War das einzige was ihr nur noch durch den Kopf ging doch dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz und lief zu einem großen Haufen mit Steinen. Sie griff sich einen Eimer voll Wasser und goss das Wasser auf die Steine. Dampf stieg auf und man konnte nur noch schwer die Umrisse des Raumes erkennen.  
  
Rory drückte sich in eine Ecke und versuchte sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen, als die Tür auf ging.  
  
„Verdammt!"Tristan hustete und wedelte mit seiner Hand um etwas sehen zu können, „Warum ist denn hier soviel Dampf!"  
  
„Vielleicht sind wir ja im Dampfbad gelandet."Antwortete der sommersprossige Junge und auch er wedelte mit den Händen.  
  
Rory stand noch immer unbemerkt an ihrem Platz. Langsam versuchte sie sich an der Wand entlang, zur Tür, zu drücken. Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und vor Schreck entfuhr ihr ein Schrei. Gleichzeitig hörte sie wie Tristan vor Schreck aufgeschrieen hatte und sein Freund die ganze Zeit rief: „Was? Was ist denn?" Das Durcheinander legte sich langsam wieder als der Dampf abzog und die drei Teenager wieder klarer sehen konnten....  
  
„Rory?"Tristan sah Rory mit einem Ausdruck der völligen Überraschung an.  
  
„Hey Tristan..."Sie versuchte ein Grinsen und war sich im selben Moment klar wie sehr sie sich blamierte. Der rothaarige Junge stand die ganze Zeit neben ihnen und blickte verständnislos von einem zum anderen. Tristan machte auf einmal die Tür auf und blickte hinaus.  
  
„Was machst du da?"Rory sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er kam wieder herein und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Ich hab mich nur versichert das wir nicht in der Damensauna gelandet sind."Er grinste sie an.  
  
„Nein...ihr seid schon richtig.... nur ich leider nicht!"Rory drehte sich um als sie hörte wie der Junge neben ihr anfing zu kichern. Als das ausartete in einen Lachanfall fragte Tristan verständnislos:  
  
„Was ist los, Jones?"  
  
„Tristan...du hast..."er musste stoppen weil ihn ein erneuter Lachanfall überkam, „ Du hast...gekreischt wie ein Mädchen...wenn du wüsstest wie sich das angehört hat!"  
  
Tristan blickte ihn mit einem genervten Blick an und sagte: „Halt den Mund Jones!"  
  
Rory grinste als sie sah wie der Junge unter Tristans Blick sofort aufhörte zu lachen und einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetze.  
  
„Also ihr beide kennt euch oder was?"Er sah Tristan und Rory an, die noch immer mit rotem Kopf neben ihm stand. Er grinste sie an. „Hey, ist sie eine deiner verrückten Groupies, die dir irgendwo auflauern, und so?"  
  
Diesmal fing er sich einen bösen Blick von Rory ein und Tristan atmete tief ein bevor er sagte:  
  
„Jones, das ist Rory Gilmore, Rory das ist mein Kumpel Doug Jones."Jones lächelte Rory an, in der Hoffnung einen guten Eindruck zu machen, und plötzlich schien ihm etwas einzufallen.  
  
„Rory Gilmore?"Er blickte Tristan an und fragte noch mal: „_Die_ Rory?"  
  
Rory grinste als sie merkte, dass Tristan Jones Kommentar höchst peinlich schien.  
  
„Okay Kumpel, wie wär's wenn du mal einen kurzen Abstecher auf den Golfplatz machst?"Tristan schubste Jones zur Tür.  
  
„Auf den Golfplatz? Was soll ich denn da? Ich hab doch nur ein Handtuch an, das ist mir aber ein bisschen kalt, man!"  
  
Tristan seufzte und schubste ihn aus der Tür: „Dann ziehst du dich halt vorher um."Jones warf ihm durch das Fenster der Tür noch einen letzten verwirrten Blick zu und Tristan winkte ihm, zum Zeichen das er jetzt endlich verschwinden sollte, zu.  
  
„Er ist nicht gerade der Hellste, oder?"  
  
Tristan drehte sich wieder zu ihr um: „Nein, aber er ist ein echt toller Kumpel! Wenigstens ein wahrer Freund."Rory bemerkte das erstemal ein echtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Sie musste zu geben das er im Moment unwiderstehlich aussah, Haare wie immer durcheinander, ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, durchtrainierter Oberkörper...  
  
_Durchtrainierter Oberkörper? Unwiderstehlich? O gott, was denke ich nur gerade?_  
  
Tristan hatte nichts von ihren Gedanken erraten, war er doch selber zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, was er mit Rory Gilmore anstellen sollte, die nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm stand. Nein, eigentlich wusste er sehr gut was er am liebsten sofort mit ihr anstellen würde..... Der Gedanke trieb ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Mund und er hatte das Gefühl als hätte jemand die Hitze in dem Raum auf 20°c erhöht.  
  
„So,..."  
  
„So?..."  
  
„Also...es fing alles damit an, dass ich bis eben eigentlich noch bei meiner Grandma war, aber dann habe ich mich auf die Suche nach den Umkleideräumen gemacht, und dann habe ich mich irgendwie verlaufen und...ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert als ich gemerkt habe wo ich gelandet war...."Er grinste und schien sich aus ihrer Unsicherheit einen Spaß zu machen.  
  
„Verdammt, grins mich nicht so an."Rory sah Tristan böse an.  
  
„Wieso nicht? Das ist mein bestes Grinsen. Es gibt genug Mädchen die das unwiderstehlich finden!"Rory fühlte sich an ihre eigenen Gedanken erinnert und errötete wieder.  
  
„Tja, ich bin halt nicht eine von deinen holköpfigen Barbiepuppen."Er lachte und meinte:  
  
„Ah ja, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Nein, im Ernst Maria, ich weiß sehr gut, dass du nicht bei einem einfachen Grinsen schwach wirst."  
  
„Ahm... ja, übrigens, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind in einer Sauna und die Temperatur ist mindestens 40°C hoch. Also ich finde, es ist nicht gerade der beste Platz für ein kurzes Gespräch und schon gar nicht für mich."  
  
„Echt? Also ich finde den Platz passend. Seh es doch mal von der Seite: Wir sind alleine, du bist nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, genug Bänke um..." Sie unterbrach ihn genervt:  
  
„Ahh, ja...und damit verabschiede ich mich."Sie ging zur Tür und wollte gerade aus der Sauna treten, als sie plötzlich von ihm zurückgehalten wurde.

__

_HAHA! Ich weiß, nicht sehr nett von mir das Kapitel nicht wie sonst immer von mir zu beenden...aber wenn ihr wissen wollt was als nächstes passiert müssen schon ein paar mehr Reviews kommen. Hihi bin böse, böse, böse!_


	7. Eine Abmachung

**Chapter seven**  
  
__

_Und so geht's weiter..._

****

**Country Club/ Sauna**  
  
„Hey, stopp! Warte! Rory..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich...muss dich noch etwas fragen, bitte bleib noch." Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an.  
  
„Uhh, na jetzt bin ich aber gespannt?"  
  
„Weißt du, dass du es mir nicht gerade leicht machst?"Rory seufzte und dann erschien ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Schon besser. Also pass auf, du weißt das wir uns in der Vergangenheit, mmhh, ....sagen wir, nicht wirklich gut verstanden haben?! Was wäre wenn wir einfach alles vergessen, und noch mal von vorne Anfangen? Vergiss einfach alles worüber wir uns vielleicht mal gestritten haben, oder das ich dich genervt habe. Lass uns versuchen Freunde zu werden."  
  
„Oh man, das hört sich an, wie der Text aus einem Teeniefilm. Bist du sicher, dass du das nicht auswendig gelernt hast?"  
  
„Sehr lustig, aber ich meine es ernst Rory!"  
  
„Wow, du kennst sogar meinen Namen? Also wenn es in der nächsten Zeit dabei bleibt, geh ich auf deinen Vorschlag ein."  
  
„Du willst das ich dich Rory nenne?"  
  
„Ja genau. Kein großes Ding wenn man mal überlegt, dass das mein wirklicher Name ist!"  
  
„Hey, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Du warst schon immer meine Mary, und wirst es auch immer bleiben."  
  
„Tristan! Du hast eine romantische Ader? Meinetwegen kannst du mich so nennen, aber merks dir: Ich bin nicht _deine_ Mary!"Tristan seufzte und sah sie an.  
  
„Oh ja, wie könnte ich das vergessen. Nur dein Freund darf das sagen oder? Wie hieß er noch gleich ....Bean? Ist ja auch egal, denn für mich wird er immer der Ladenjunge bleiben."  
  
„Halt die Klappe Tristan!"  
  
„Hey, jetzt wird sie böse!"  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht das wir jemals Freunde werden können, wenn wir uns jetzt schon streiten. Du benimmst dich einfach nur kindisch."  
  
„Ha! Ich soll kindisch sein? Mary, ich könnte dir noch ziemlich viele Sachen beibringen von denen dein Freund noch nicht mal gehört hat."Rory sah Tristan ungläubig an und stieß einen Laut der Verzweiflung aus.  
  
„Ich. Muss. Hier. Raus!"Sie stieß die Tür auf und lief auf den Flur vor der Sauna, in welchem zwei Wasserbecken in den Boden eingelassen waren. Endlich konnte sie wieder aufatmen, denn hier war die Luft angenehm kühl. Tristan folgte ihr und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, um den Schweiß abzuwischen. Er sah Rory an und seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so gelassen, wie er vorgab zu sein.  
  
„Wir werden niemals Freunde werden wenn du dich nicht an mich gewöhnen _willst_."  
  
„Du meinst an deine nervende, unausstehliche Art, das Gespräch immer in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken?"  
  
„Gott, wenn du es so willst, ja! Du denkst mich zu kennen, oder? Das ist es nämlich! Du machst dir gar nicht die Mühe mich richtig kennen zu lernen. Du begegnest einem Menschen, sprichst mit ihm eine Minute lang, und machst dir ein Bild von dem Menschen wie du es gerne hättest. Wie er wohl wirklich ist interessiert dich kein bisschen!"  
  
In dem Moment fragte sich Rory, wie es passiert war, dass sie in einen handfesten Streit mit Tristan Dugrey geraten konnte. Sie wusste nicht wer angefangen hatte, aber eines war klar: Sie würde ihn nicht gewinnen lassen, schon gar nicht wenn er Unwahrheiten über sie erzählte. Wütend stieß sie hervor:  
  
„Das stimmt nicht!"  
  
Tristan sah sie fragend an. „Ach nein? Dann beweis es mir."Rory wusste auf einmal das er schon längst gewonnen hatte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn trotzig an.  
  
„OK, du willst noch mal von Vorne anfangen? Abgemacht."Tristan sah sie überrascht an. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie so schnell einwilligen würde.  
  
„Dann beweis mir, dass du ein anderer Mensch sein kannst, als der Tristan, den ich kennen gelernt habe."Meinte Rory und streckte ihm ihre Hand, zum einschlagen hin.  
  
Tristan sah sie an und sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder. „OK, abgemacht!"Er streckte seine Hand zu einem kräftigen Händedruck aus und als er aufsah, bemerkte er den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Rorys Gesicht.

_Sie hat sich wieder beruhigt und ist nicht mehr wütend auf mich! Gut gemacht Dugrey!_ Als er dies selbstzufrieden dachte, bemerkte er nicht, dass Rory immer noch seine Hand in ihrer hielt. Da riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sagte:  
  
„Loui, ich glaube das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft,...aber zuerst würde ich dir raten, dein Handtuch fest zu halten. Es wird gleich rutschen!"Verwirrt blickte er auf sein Handtuch, als er auch schon einen schnellen Ruck an seiner Hand spürte. Im nächsten Augenblick merkte er nur noch wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und einen Laut des Überraschens ausstieß, bevor im kaltem Wasser landete. Rory hatte ihn über den Rand des Wasserbeckens geschubst!  
  
„Man, das hat gut getan!"Sie atmete auf und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Tristan war untergetaucht und kam jetzt wieder prustend an die Oberfläche.  
  
„Bist du jetzt vollständig verrückt geworden? Das.."er blickte mit zitternden Lippen auf das Wasser um ihn herum „...ist eiskalt!"  
  
„Beruhig dich Bibeljunge! Es ist nur Wasser!"  
  
„Bibeljunge?"  
  
„Mein Spitzname für dich, seit dem ersten Tag in Chilton."Er sah sie ungläubig an und murmelte etwas von..."und sie regt sich über Mary auf".  
  
„Ok, akzeptiert. Bist du jetzt so lieb, und hilfst mir aus dem Becken Mary?"Hilfesuchend streckte er seine Hand aus.  
  
„Ha! Ich bin doch nicht so blöd und helfe dir, mich auch noch ins Wasser zu ziehen."  
  
„Was? Das ist aber wirklich nicht meine Absicht."  
  
„Oh ja! Und ich bin Queen Elisabeth."  
  
Er sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an und legte seine Arme auf beide Seiten des Beckenrandes. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere kennst du dich hier doch gar nicht aus. Der Grund weswegen du mir in die Arme gelaufen bist, nicht wahr? Also bist du auf meine Hilfe als Wegweiser angewiesen, wenn du wieder zurück zu deinen Großeltern finden willst."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Großeltern weiteten sich Rorys Augen vor Schreck. „ Nein! Die habe ich ganz vergessen! Sie werden wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Country Club nach mir abgesucht haben."Mit diesen Worten machte sie eine Kehrtwendung und schrie Tristan zum Abschied zu: „Ich muss mich beeilen, den Weg werde ich schon alleine finden! Ich seh dich dann am Montag in der Schule!"  
  
Überrascht und sprachlos sah er ihr nach. Da hielt Rory im Laufen inne und drehte sich noch mal zu ihm um: „Tristan!...Ich find es echt gut das wir uns jetzt einig sind!"  
  
„Für dich alles Mary!"Sie rollte mit den Augen und lief weiter. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und er rief:  
  
„Mary!"Sie stoppte und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr: „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an deine Einwilligung mir Englischnachhilfe zugeben, oder? Ich hoffe die steht noch?" Es war mehr ein Frage und er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern, lächelte sie.  
  
„Klar, die steht noch!"  
  
Und dann war sie weg. Die Tür schlug langsam zu und Tristan beschloss endlich aus dem eiskaltem Wasser hinaus zu gehen. Da bemerkte er, dass ihm sein Handtuch fehlte, und er tauchte noch mal unter Wasser, um es zu suchen. Als er wieder auftauchte stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus, denn er hatte es nicht mehr gefunden. Kurz entschlossen schwamm er auf die Treppen des Beckens zu. Mit einem raschen Blick versicherte sich Tristan, das niemand in der Nähe war, blieb stehen und murmelte: „ Diese Mädchen macht mich Wahnsinnig" bevor er die Treppenstufen hochsprang.  
  
__

_Na wie fandet ihr es? Supi, scheiße, oder mittelmäßig???_  
  
**REVIEWS!!!!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTEEE °LIEB GUCK°**


	8. Beziehungstress

_Ahhrgg! Diese Kapitel hat mich fast um den Verstand gebracht! Erstmal hatte ich überhaupt keine Zeit zum Schreiben (Schule, Ärzte-Konzert yeeaa!) und ich musste meine Ideen ordnen. Ok, jetzt weiß ich wie die Story weiter laufen wird (hihi und ihr nicht!) Also, dieses Chapter ist nicht sehr gut, weil ich es in einem Zeitraum von drei Wochen geschrieben hab (jeden dritten Tag zwei neue Zeilen) Das nächste wird vviieel besser!Aber....trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen! _

**Chapter eight**  
  
****

**Luke's**  
  
Rory und Dean saßen an einem Tisch neben dem Fenster und lachten über Kirk der soeben aufgesprungen war, als er gesehen hatte, dass die beiden sich küssten. Rory wartete eigentlich bei Luke auf ihre Mutter, aber die kam wie immer zu späte. Durch einen Zufall hatte Dean sie gesehen, und war hereingekommen, überglücklich sie zu treffen. Rory erzählte ihm von ihrem Tag im Country Club, bei dem sie aber schlauerweise die ganze Tristan Sache ausließ, doch Dean schien sowieso nicht sehr interessiert zu sein. Bald lehnte sich Dean über den Tisch und küsste Rory, der aber dabei ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Darum war sie auch ein bisschen erleichtert, als die beiden durch ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe neben ihnen, gestört wurden. Lorelai stand draußen und machte die beiden Verliebten nach, indem sie die Fensterscheibe leidenschaftlich mit ihrem Mund ab küsste. Vor lachen bekam Rory nicht mal mehr mit, dass Luke hinter ihr auftauchte und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsausdruck Lorelai ansah. Peinlich berührt wischte sie die Scheibe mit ihrem Ärmel ab, grinste, und lief in den Laden.  
  
„Hey Mini-me! Was hast du nur wieder angestellt du schlimmes Kind! Mama hat sich Sorgen gemacht."Sie schmiss ihre Einkaufstaschen in die Ecke und setze sich neben Rory. Die grinste nur entschuldigend. Dean schaute von einem zum anderen, verwirrt weil er nicht wusste auf was Lorelai anspielte.  
  
„Also, ich glaube ich weiß nicht von was ihr gerade redet darum würde ich zu gerne wissen um was es sich handelt."  
  
„Was Rory? Du hast es ihm nicht zu erzählen?"Rory warf ihr einen warnenden Blick, der aber unbemerkt blieb. Überhaupt konnte Lorelai nicht wissen warum Rory versuchte dem Thema auszuweichen. „Meine Kleine war heute für etwa eine halbe Stunde wie vom Boden verschwunden. Und eine Menge Leute hatten schon überlegt ob sie die Staatspolizei herbeordern sollten."  
  
„Mum, das stimmt nicht, so schlimm war es nicht!"  
  
„Oh doch, es war grauenhaft. Du musstest dir ja auch nicht die kreischende Stimme von Emily Gilmore anhören, die hysterisch in den Telefonhörer brüllte. Und das tollste war, das ich erst bei der dritten Wiederholung die Wörter „Rory, verschwunden"erkannte.  
  
„Wo warst du denn?"Dean schaute sie ungläubig und belustigt an.  
  
„Ja, wo warst du, verdammt noch mal!"Da schien Lorelai ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf zu schießen und bevor Rory eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, griff Lorelai ihren Arm und flüsterte mit großen Augen: „Du hast versucht zu fliehen, stimmt's? O nein, meine arme, kleine Rory! Hatten sie Polizisten mit Wachhunden an den Ausgängen verteilt? Waren sie so schrecklich zu dir? Oh ich werde sie.....!"  
  
„Mum, komm wieder runter. Ich hab nicht versuch zu fliehen. Ich hab mich einfach nur verlaufen."  
  
„Verlaufen?"  
  
„Jaaa!"  
  
Dean lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lachte: „Der Country Club muss ja riesig sein, wenn du dich da verläufst."  
  
Beide Gilmores schauten Dean gleichzeitig mit einem scharfen Blick an. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln und er fragte: „Was? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?"  
  
„Mein lieber Dean, du musst noch viel lernen, wenn du mit einer Gilmore zusammen sein willst."Er sah Rory, die nickte verständnislos an.  
  
„Und...das wäre?"  
  
„Als erstes : Mach dich nie über uns lustig! Das kann tödlich enden. Zweitens: Wir hassen das Campen, was bedeutet, dass wir noch nie einen Kompass in den Händen hatten und uns so in Gebäuden, die nicht unserem Haus ähneln, regelmäßig verlaufen......."Plötzlich wurde sie unterbrochen, als eine keuchende Lane die Ladentür aufstieß und hevorstieß:  
  
„Rory...habe nur 5 Minuten Zeit! ...Bin gerannt wie verrückt! Musste einfach kommen als du gesagt hast, das ihr jetzt richtig befreundet seid!" Sie blickte auf und sagte, während sie im Laden nach Rory suchte: „Und er hatte wirklich nur ein Handtuch um?"Bevor sie den Satz noch ganz beendet hatte, erblickte sie Rory. Und Lorelai und Dean.  
  
„Oh! Hi Dean. Lorelai."  
  
"Hi Lane, ...könntest du das, was du eben von dir gegeben hast noch mal langsam wiederholen? Ich glaube du hast da einen ganz entscheidenden Part ausgelassen. Oder Rory?"  
  
Lorelai blickte ihre Tochter neugierig an. Rory fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, denn wie hätte sie auch ahnen können, dass Lane, welche die einzige Person war, der sie von der Begegnung mit Tristan erzählt hatte, noch nach 8 Uhr abends bei Luke reinplatzen würde. Unwohl rutschte sie in ihrem Stuhl herum, als sie spürte, wie alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Lane, mit einem Blick der besagte, dass sie nicht wusste, was zu tun war. Dean, mit verengten Augen, als ob er eine wage Ahnung hatte, von dem was kommen sollte.  
  
„Ähm, du weißt doch wen ich meine Mum, ich hab dir das doch erzählt, oder nicht?"Rory blickte Lorelai durchdringend an und stieß unter dem Tisch mit ihrem Fuß leicht vor Lorelais Knie. Nach ein paar Sekunden verstand Lorelai, dass ihre Tochter ihr wohl signalisieren wollte, dass es sich über ein Dean-Tabu-Thema handelte.  
  
„Jaaa, ach das. Sie meint Richard..."Sie blickte erklärend zu Dean „..., Rorys Grandpa, die beiden haben sich noch nie sehr gut verstanden! Er hat ihr..."  
  
„...er hat mir seine Freundschaft angeboten. Das war wirklich ein sehr großer Schritt von ihm...er, ist nicht sehr gesellig, weißt du."Rory lächelte nervös und blickte zu Lane.  
  
„Achso, klar und das mit dem Handtuch, ..."Lane wusste nicht, wie sie ihren Satz von vorhin erklären sollte, und sah hilfesuchend zu Lorelai.  
  
„Ach das Handtuch! Glaub mir, dass es wirklich kein schöner Anblick ist, meinen Vater nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zu sehen. Stell es dir lieber gar nicht vor Dean. Weißt du, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, ist er mal so aus dem Bad gekommen und ich hab seitdem immer noch Alpträume!" Lorelai nickte heftig mit ihrem Kopf, um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen.  
  
„Rory, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"Dean stand auf und sah Rory, die gewusst hatte, dass er es nicht glauben würde, an.  
  
„Klar."Sie würde ihm einfach die Wahrheit erzählen,...dass sie und Tristan sich halbnackt in der Sauna getroffen hatten.  
  
Die beiden verließen den Laden und hielten sich unweit von dem Fenster auf. Lane und Lorelai sahen nach draußen. Ohne ihren Kopf zu wenden fragte sie:  
  
„Wer ist „Er"?"  
  
„Was? Ach so,...Tristan."  
  
„Oh gott, nein!"  
  
„Er wird es doch verstehen oder? Dean..."Lane blickte von dem Fenster weg, zu Lorelai hoch. Doch die sah immer noch auf die Straße, zu Dean und Rory, die wild mit den Armen gestikulierte. Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, bis Lorelai seufzte und sich zu Lane umdrehte.  
  
„Und er hatte wirklich nur ein Handtuch um?"  
  
„Ja."Plötzlich grinste Lorelai und meinte:  
  
„Wow, der Junge muss ja ziemlich heiß aussehen, wenn du diese Information aus Rory heraus gequetscht hast."Lane lachte.  
  
„Jaaa, das gleiche habe ich auch gedacht."Die beiden blickten wieder aus dem Fenster und sahen wie Dean immer wütender wurde. Wie es schien, war er aber nicht der einzige, denn Rorys Gesichts zeigte auch einen ziemlich genervten Ausdruck.  
  
„Hey, was gibt's denn da zu sehen?"Luke war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und versuchte über die Köpfe der beiden, nach draußen zu sehen.  
  
„Ach Lukey,... ich denke es lief alles ganz gut, bis ich ihm die Alpträume von meinem halbnackten Vater erzählt habe. Das war wohl ein wenig übertrieben, nicht wahr Lane?"  
  
„Jep! Ich glaube bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er alles geglaubt."Luke sah die beiden an.  
  
„Ok, ich will gar nicht wissen worüber ihr redet, ...aber ich denke, ...Rory könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen."Er nickte mit dem Kopf nach draußen, wo Rory jetzt nur noch alleine stand und Dean nach sah. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten über die Straße, ohne sich um zu blicken und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Rory blickte mit nassen Augen auf die drei Gesichter hinter der Fensterscheibe.  
  
„Meine Kleine...."Lorelai lief nach draußen und umarmte Rory. „Er hat es nicht verstanden?"Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und Rory nickte nur. Lane stellte sich neben Rory und meinte aufmunternd:  
  
„Lass ihm Zeit, er hat einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren."Rory sah die beiden wütend an.  
  
„Und genau das verstehe ich nicht. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich zu Tristan gesagt :Hey, lass uns doch mal in der Sauna treffen und rum machen!"  
  
„Ihr habt rum gemacht?"Lorelai schreckte hoch und blickte mit warnenden Augen ihre Tochter an.  
  
„Gott, nein! Aber Dean scheint genau _das_ zu meinen."  
  
Lorelai seufzte und nuschelte:„...man, dieser Junge hat echt ne krankhafte Eifersucht...."  
  
„Rory, es tut mir so Leid, ich bin schuld daran, dass das alles überhaupt passiert ist."  
  
„Ach Lane, das stimmt nicht, ich hätte ihm es doch irgendwann selber gesagt."  
  
„Man betone das ‚irgendwann'!"meinte Lorelai und grinste ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu. „Aber, als erstes werde ich jetzt mal eine Pizza bei Pete bestellen, und dann machen wir es uns schön gemütlich zu Hause, oder Mini- me?"  
  
Rory sah ihrer Mutter dankbar in die Augen und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „OK,...."  
  
**Gilmores/ Home**  
  
_‚Morgen auf Tara werde ich darüber nachdenken. Dann wird mir schon einfallen, wie ich ihn wieder erobere. Schließlich, morgen ist auch ein Tag.'_  
  
Die letzten Worte von Scarlett O'Hara aus ‚Vom Winde verweht' verklungen und Lorelai schaltete den Fernseher aus. Sie warf einen Blick auf die rot, aufleuchtenden Zahlen des Funkweckers und stöhnte, als sie merkte, dass es schon viertel nach Zwölf war. Sie rüttelte Rory, die mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war, vorsichtig wach.  
  
„Rory...Schatz, aufwachen. Morgen ist auch ein Tag. Du hast es doch eben gehört."Langsam öffnete Rory ihre Augen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
  
„Wie viel Uhr....ist es?"  
  
„Viertel nach Zwölf."  
  
„Oh nein!"  
  
„Genau das Gefühl habe ich auch gerade, also....ab ins Bett."Rory stand auf und ging zu ihrer Zimmertür, wo sie sich noch mal umdrehte, als ihre Mutter sie rief.  
  
„Rory?"  
  
„Mmmhh..."  
  
„Sah er denn wenigstens gut aus?"

Rory brauchte nicht zu fragen. Sie wusste wen Lorelai meinte. „Vielleicht,...aber für sein überdurchschnittlich großes Ego braucht er ja auch einen Ausgleich.  
  
„Kein Wunder, wenn man das Anbetungsobjekt sämtlicher Chilton Mädchen ist."  
  
„Ohhhh ja! Wie in diesen ganzen Teenie Filmen."  
  
„Ach, und dann geht er, nennen wir ihn Bryan, mit seinen Kumpeln eine Wette über ein Mädchen ein, die Julie heißt, in das er sich später verliebt und blablabla..."  
  
„Jep,....so in etwa stimmt das."  
  
„Aber zum Schluss bekommt Bryan Julie dann doch, weil sie sich in ihn verliebt hat und umgekehrt!"  
  
„Und das ist dann immer der Zeitpunkt, bei dem man merkt, das dies alles in der fabelhaften Wunderwelt von Hollywood entstanden ist. Denn warum sollte sich Brians mieser Charakter ändern nur weil er gemerkt hat das er Julie liebt und das sie sich ganz unsterblich in ihn verliebt hat?"  
  
„Oh nein, du bist fies! Du machst gerade meine lieblings Illusion zunichte! Hau gefälligst ab und schlaf endlich!"  
  
Rory grinste verschlafen.„Mit vergnügen!"

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! BITTEEEEEEE!!!! °bettel°**


	9. Kommi

HALLO HALLO!!!!!

Hier bin ich wieder! Ihr habt euch bestimmt schon gewundert warum ich nicht mehr geschrieben hab, gell?? Tja, die Antwort heißt URLAUB IN FRANKREICH!!! °ggg° Das war echt geil! Kann ich nur jedem entfehlen!!!

Also als ich eben mal so geschaut hab, ob sich hier viel verändert hat, wär ich fast von meinem Stuhl gefallen. 32 Rewievs??!!!! Da von hab ich noch nicht mal geträumt!! °lach°

Super fetten, riesen Dank an alle die geschrieben haben!!!! Jetzt hab ich die Bestätigung, dass doch jemand meine Story liest.....und (Ehrensache) ich werde sofort weiterschreiben!!!!!

PS.: ...mmhh.... ich mag den bösen Tristan auch ;)


	10. Die kleine Schwäche der Gilmores

****

Bonjour! Hier ist _endlich _das nächste Chapter. Mir persönlich gefällt es allerdings nicht so gut (weil ich es auch in etwa 10 Etappen mit dauernder Unterbrechung geschrieben hab). Aber lest selbst...

****

**Chapter nine**  
  
**Chilton**

„Miss Gilmore?"Rory schreckte bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens hoch.

„Ja?"

„Meinen sie nicht, dass sie wenigstens ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit _heucheln_ könnten?"Die Augen der Lehrerin schienen sich in Rory hinein zu bohren und sie hatte das vertraute Gefühl, wie die Hitze in ihrem Kopf hoch stieg.

„Entschuldigung, ...ähm, klar."stotterte Rory.

„Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung."Die Lehrerin fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort und Rory schaute sich vorsichtig in der Klasse um.

Niemand schien sie mehr wegen der Ermahnung anzuschauen und sie atmete auf. Krampfhaft konzentrierte sich Rory darauf, wach zu bleiben denn vor Müdigkeit waren ihr eben schon fast wieder die Augen zugefallen. _Gott, ich muss mir merken, dass ich nie wieder ‚Vom Winde verweht' abends, an einem Wochentag gucke!_

Und schon gar nicht mit Lorelai, die jede klischeehafte Szene nach spielen musste, worauf der Filmabend dann immer doppelt so lang wurde. Sogar die zwei Becher voll Kaffee am Morgen hatten ihr nicht auf die Sprünge geholfen, und nun musste sie sich wohl oder übel durch ihre 8 einschläfernden Schulstunden kämpfen.

Der Pausengong weckte sie schließlich aus ihrem Delirium auf und Rory griff sich erleichtert ihre Schultasche und ging aus der Klasse. An ihrem Schließfach angekommen ließ sie achtlos die Tasche fallen und lehnte sich an das kalte Metall ihrer Schließtür. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte nur noch, wie die anderen Schüler an ihr vorbei liefen. Ihre Stimmen schienen immer leiser zu werden. Mit einem Ruck flogen ihre Augenlieder auf als sich zwei fremde Hände ihren Weg um ihre Taille suchten. Mit einem Ruck machte sie ihre Augen auf, nur um in das all zu bekannte Lächeln von Tristan zu blicken.

„Guten Morgen Mary. Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es am liebsten mag, wenn deine Haare wie jetzt offen auf dein Schultern fallen und dein Gesicht so wunderschön einrahmen?"

„Was? Ist dir irgendetwas Schweres auf den Kopf gefallen? Und..."sie warf einen Blick auf seine Arme, die er um sie gelegt hatte. „ Würdest du bitte deine Hände von meinem Körper entfernen."Rory legte ihren Kopf schief und blickte ihn wartend an. Er betrachtete ihre, von Schläfrigkeit geröteten Wangen und ihre schweren Augenlider und fragte:

„Müde?"

„Umm, ja...schrecklich müde. Hab nicht genug geschlafen und, ...Was machst du da?"Als sie dies gefragt hatte, versuchte sie sich gleichzeitig aus seinem Griff zu befreien, merkte aber, dass seine Arme fest um ihre Hüfte und Schultern geschlungen waren. Er bewegte sie keinen Zentimeter. Sie standen Brust an Brust gedrückt und Rory fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl.

„Was meinst du?"Fragte er sie in einem unschuldigen Ton.

Sprachlos , blickte sie ihn an und hatte das erstemal die Möglichkeit sich ihn von nahem an zu sehen. Seine Haare, sein Gesichtsausdruck und sein Lächeln, alles war wie immer, nur seine Augen waren anders. Sein Blick verriet den Spaß, den er daran hatte sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und er beobachtete sie mit Interesse. Da bemerkte Rory in seinen Augen einen fordernden, durchdringenden Blick. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte etwas in ihnen auf, etwas bedeutendes, von dem Rory überlegte ob sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte, doch fast war sie sich sicher, dass sie es gesehen hatte, Verlangen...wie nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk das vor einem steht, aber das man noch nicht aus packen darf.

Tristan merkte, dass sie ihn betrachtete und lächelte still. Als er sich räusperte wurde Rory wieder ihre Situation klar und sie blickte vorwurfsvoll auf seine Arme.

„Ach, du meinst das ?"Und damit presste er sie an sich und hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch in die Luft, ein paar Zentimeter vom Erdboden entfernt.

Rory kreischte vor Schreck und zappelte mit den Füßen in der Hoffnung wieder Boden unter ihnen spüren zu können. Doch Tristan hielt sie mit einer Leichtigkeit fest, bei der sie keine Chance auf Befreiung hatte.

„Was ...was soll das? Lass mich los, das hier finde ich nämlich überhaupt nicht lustig."Tristan lachte bei dem Bild das Rory bot auf, was sie nur noch wütender machte.

„Lass mich sofort runter, Dugrey!....."Und danach folgten eine Reihe Schimpfwörter, die sie auf Tristan niederprasseln ließ. Doch er hörte nicht auf sich über sie lustig zu machen. Rory strampelte mit ihren Beinen und lehnte sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gegen seine Arme. Plötzlich konnte Tristan sie nicht mehr halten und sie fiel nach hinten. Wenn sich nicht gerade in diesem Augenblick seine kräftige Hand um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hätte, wäre sie mit ihrer Rückseite wohl oder übel auf den kalten Steinboden von Chilton gefallen.

„Wow. Kannst du mich beim nächsten Mal vielleicht vorwarnen, wenn du das wiederholen willst?"Mit einem Ruck zog er sie wieder zu sich hoch.

„Es wird ganz bestimmt kein nächstes mal geben."

„Mary, Mary jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber zu tiefst. Gestern hast du mir noch zugestimmt, dass wir versuchen wollen Freunde zu werden....und heute so was."

„Also erstens, weiß ich nicht was das damit zu tun haben soll, und zweitens machst du es mir auch nicht gerade einfach....Was sollte das gerade, he?"

„Das war eine morgendliche Begrüßung zwischen Freunden!"Rory sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sieh dich um, alle machen es."Und mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte Tristan auf Madeline und Louise die sich gerade stürmisch umarmten und gleichzeitig mit einer enormen Lautstärke aufeinander einredeten und lachten.

„Oh bitte! Das ist so was von kindisch und lächerlich. Schau dir die beiden doch mal an, die scheinen ganz vergessen zu haben, dass sie 10 Meter von einander entfernt wohnen und eigentlich gleich zusammen ziehen und für den Rest ihres Lebens einander nerven können."

„Und du denkst so was würde zwischen uns beiden nicht funktionieren?"

„Vergiss es!"Und damit drehte sich Rory zu ihrem Schließfach um und verstaute ihre Bücher. Sie stopfte die Schulbücher in ihren viel zu kleinen Rucksack, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum und ließ Tristan ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

„Mary!"

Rory bahnte sich weiter ihren Weg durch die Massen von Schülern.

„Rory!"

Als er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen rief blieb sie stehen und wartete.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa unsere kleinen, privaten Treffen vergessen, oder?" Sie drehte sich langsam um und hätte ihn erschlagen können, als sie die ersten neugierigen Blicke, von den vorbeigehenden Schülern auf sich spürte. Rory wusste, dass er die Nachhilfe in Englisch meinte, doch sie war sich sicher, die anderen hatten da ganz andere Vorstellungen.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, wenn du mich ja jede Minute daran erinnerst."Erwiderte sie mit ironischer Stimme.

„Gut, dann erwarte ich dich um 5 Uhr bei mir."Er drehte sich um, ohne auf Rorys Antwort zu warten. In wenigen Sekunden war er in der Menge verschwunden, und je mehr Rory auch suchte, sie fand ihn nicht mehr wieder. Plötzlich fühlte sie einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite, und sie drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen eisigen Blick von Paris zu erhalten, bevor diese an ihr vorbeistürmte.

„Na Klasse!"flüsterte Rory zu sich selber und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr Tristan zu suchen und zu sagen, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall von ihm herum kommandieren lasse. Wütend lief sie zu ihrer nächsten Schulstunde und hatte dabei so viele Verfluchungen für ihn im Kopf.

Es war Nachmittag und der lang erwartete Schulschluss war endlich eingetreten. Rory stand vor Chiltons Haupteingang. Sie beobachtete die anderen, die aus der Schule geströmt kamen, in der Hoffnung Tristan unter ihnen zu erblicken. Ungeduldig, mit verschränkten Armen blickte sie von einem zum anderen, bis sie ihn schließlich sah. Mit ein paar Schritten lief sie ihm in den Weg und starte ihn böse an.

„Mary? Verfolgst du mich?"

„Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, aber im Moment schon. Denn ich muss unbedingt noch etwas klar stellen: Ich werde mich heute ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir treffen, und verdammt noch mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich so vor allen anderen herum zu kommandieren?"

Tristan sah sie an und sagte nichts. Nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte er und griff sich Rorys Schultasche, die sie hinter sich hergezogen hatte. Sie wog mindestens 8 Kilo, wegen den vielen Büchern, die Rory jeden Tag mit sich herum schleppte.

„Komm mit."Tristan suchte sich seinen Weg zwischen den Schülern vorbei und Rory folgte ihm, mit wütendem Blick. Auf dem Chilton-Parkplatz blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an sein Auto.

„Also?" Rory blickte ihn fragend an."

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst fragen sollte."

„Aha, und siehst du, schon da muss ich dich unterbrechen, denn du hast mich nicht gefragt, du hast es einfach bestimmt."

„Rory, ich schreibe Morgen eine wichtige Englisch Clausur und ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe."

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf: Ab heute wird mich jedes Mädchen in Chilton hasse, denn auf Grund deiner Wortwahl denken sie alle ich hätte ein Date mit dir, insbesondere Paris!"

„Hättest du gerne eins?"

„Nein, nein, nein und noch mal nein! Wie oft soll ich das noch wiederholen?!"

„Ahh, ich glaube dir nicht. Du kannst schlecht lügen. In Wahrheit findest du die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Wir beide alleine, in meinem Poolhaus..."

„Oh Tristan, es muss wirklich toll sein mit Peter Pan und dem Osterhasen in deinem Kopf zu leben."

„....lass mich ausreden, Mary! Also, da wären wir beide, nur du und ich...."

„Nicht lange, denn ich würde sofort in Richtung Ausgang rennen."

Tristan lachte auf. „Ich würde dich nicht lassen."

Tristan suchte nach Rorys Augen, und grinste als er sah wie ihre Wangen ein dunkles rot überzog.

„Du wirst rot. Darf ich daraus schließen, dass meine Worte einen bestimmten Eindruck hinterlassen haben?"

„Oh ja, dass darfst du! Rot vor Wut!!! Und wenn in den nächsten Sekunden auch noch Rauch aus meinen Ohren kommen sollte, gebe ich dir den Rat weg zu laufen, ganz weit weg!"

Rorys Blick wanderte über Tristan und sie zog ihre Stirn kraus, als würde sie schwer nachdenken.

„Was?"Er sah sie belustigt und fragend an.

„Weißt du, es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen, wie du es geschafft hast, erstens, von unserem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema ab zu lenken und zweitens, das Thema dann auf solche Sachen wie....Dates gebracht hast!"

„Tjaaa, bei mir ist nichts unmöglich!...Also,....kommst du?"

„Was?"

„Ob du heute kommst,...zu mir, um 5 Uhr?"

„aahm,..."Rory versuchte sich an den Grund zu erinnern, wegen dem sie nicht kommen wollte...er hatte sie einfach aus dem Konzept gebracht...

„Bitte?"Er sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte einen flehenden Blick....etwas, was Tristan Dugrey noch nie gemacht hatte. Denn er bekam immer das was er wollte, und meistens musste er nicht mal bitte. Da kam ihm ein Geistesblitz.

„Unsere Haushälterin, Florence, macht den besten Kaffee der Welt."

Rory grinste. „Oh nein, dass kann leider nicht stimmen, Luke macht den besten Kaffee der Welt."

„Wenn du kommst darfst du ihn probieren."

„Das ist Bestechung! Nur weil wir Gilmores eine kleine Schwäche für Kaffee haben..."


	11. Home, sweet Home

Hey Leute! Ihr werdet bald merken das ich Dave in die Story einbringen möchte. Ich weiß, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Serie noch gar nicht existiert. Aber er wird trotzdem in den nächsten Kapiteln mitspielen 1. weil er so knuddelig ist g, 2. weil seine Beziehung zu Lane interessant ist, und den 3 Grund verrat ich nicht ätsch 

Ach so, ich muss noch was zu dem Rating sagen: Also ich habe mich für PG-13 entschieden aber wie ihr wohl alle gemerkt haben dürftet ist die Story bis jetzt gerade mal auf PG Niveau. Aber es wird sich noch so einiges in den nächsten Chaptern tun, so das mein Rating begründet ist. Ich denke aber nicht, dass die Story noch zu R wird. Auch wenn ich nichts gegen gut geschriebene R Storys einzuwenden habe! (Das ist auch als Antwort auf eine Reviewe gemeint! Übrigens auch noch mal DANKE für all die anderen, die geschrieben haben! Feedback hilft mir meine Story zu verbessern also schreibt was ihr denkt!!!)

****

Chapter ten

Das Anwesen der Dugreys war riesig. Verdammt riesig.

Rory hatte gerade den Wagen in der Einfahrt geparkt und starrte beeindruckt auf das Haus, nein Villa, oder eher Schloss das sich vor ihr auftat.

„Lane, jetzt weiß ich woher Tristan diesen Größenwahn hat." Rory und Lane telefonierten schon seit einer halben Stunde miteinander. Rory hatte Lane über Dean ausgequetscht und Lane Rory über Tristan.

„Wenn du jetzt eins dieser schicken Fotohandys hättest könntest du es fotografieren und mir eine mms schicken."Klang Lane vorwurfsvoll am Handy.

Rory seufzte und stieg aus dem Auto. Es half alles nichts, sie hatte zu gesagt, also musste sie jetzt auch da rein. Allerdings, _wie_ er es geschafft hatte sie zu überreden....war gemein und hinterhältig gewesen.

„Und?" fragte Lane neugierig.

„Nichts und. Bis jetzt gehe ich nur über einen Kiesweg zur Eingangstür."

„Ok, das ist gut, wirklich das machst du sehr gut!"Lane sollte in dieser brenzligen Angelegenheit Rorys seelische Stütze und Aufmunterung sein.

Rory sah kurz auf das Klingelschild, welches schräg neben der Tür hing und drückte dann auf die Klingel. _„Dugrey Residence"_

„Mh, man könnte meinen, die Queen persönlich würde hier wohnen."

„Es ist nur Tristan, das musst du dir immer wieder sagen, ja?"

„Danke Lane, aber ich weiß das es nur Tristan ist. Bitte mach es nicht schlimmer als es sowieso schon ist."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine rundliche, etwas untersetzte Frau lächelte Rory höflich an. Rory hatte das Handy schnell in ihre Tasche fallen lassen und überlegte jetzt angestrengt, ob dies Mrs. Dugrey war. Die Kleidung ließ nicht darauf schließen, wie Rory erleichtert feststellte. Sie sah aus wie eines der Dienstmädchen ihrer Grandma.

„Buenos dias, Miss..?"Fragend blickte sie Rory an.

„Oh, ...Gilmore."

„Miss Gilmore, sie wollen bestimmt zu Master Tristan."

Rory konnte nur schnell nicken. _Master Tristan? In welchem Jahrhundert leben die hier?_ Rory musste innerlich lachen über _Master_ Tristan, und freute sich schon auf die Reaktion von Lane, wenn sie ihr dies erzählen würde. Als sie noch darüber nachdachte wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Haushälterin gerade mit der Beschreibung des Weges zu _Master_ Tristans Zimmer geendet hatte.

„...und dann gehen sie immer der Musik nach."Damit schenkte sie Rory noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verschwand dann in die Tiefen des Hauses.

_O gott! _War der erste Gedanke den Rory hatte. _Du bekommst jetzt keine Panik-Attacke! Reiß dich zusammen Rory...du musst nur jemanden finden der dich durch dieses unergründliche, überdimensionale Schloss führen kann!_

„Lane?" Rory hatte sich ihr Handy wieder aus der Tasche gekramt.

„Ja, was ist? Du klingst leicht hysterisch."

„Ich weiß nicht wo Master Tristans Zimmer ist."

„Du weißt nicht wo...hast du gerade Master Tristan gesagt?"

„So hat ihn doch tatsächlich die Haushälterin genannt."Sogar in dieser verzweifelten Lage erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf Rorys Gesicht.

„Mmhh, vielleicht solltest du ihn auch Master Tristan nennen."

„Lane!" Rory hörte am anderen Ende der Leitung ein unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Nachhilfelehrerin hat ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit einer Haushälterin, also..."

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich muss jetzt langsam entscheiden in welche Richtung ich mich fortbewegen will....ich fühl mich irgendwie wie Alice im Wunderland!"

„Siehst du irgendwo eine Treppe die nach oben führen könnte?"

Rory ließ ihren Blick durch die etwas dunkle Vorhalle wandern. Sie war mit schweren Eichenmöbeln gefüllt und wie, als hätte ihr das Schicksal einen Streich spielen wollen, merkte sie, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit vor einer großen Treppe gestanden hatte, die am Ende der dunklen Vorhalle war.

„Ja, da ist eine direkt vor mir."

„Super! Geh nach oben."

„Warum?"

„Die Schlafzimmer sind doch meistens im zweiten Stock, oder?"

Rory seufzte. Darauf hätte sie auch selber kommen können.

Nachdem sie den zweiten Stock erklommen hatte, musste sie zwischen zwei Gängen entscheiden, die in unterschiedliche Richtungen führten.

„Ppfff....ich _bin _Alice im Wunderland!"

Sie entschied sich für den rechten Gang und ging weiter, leise vernahm sie Stimmern, oder Musik.

„...er heißt Sanjai und ist auf dem besten Weg ein Arzt zu werden. Wenn es nach meiner Mutter ginge, ständen wir morgen schon vor dem Traualtar und übermorgen hätten wir Kinder."

Während Rory der Musik folgte, beschrieb Lane ihr den neuen Lieblings-Schwiegersohn ihrer Mutter in allen Einzelheiten.

„Wow, ich hoffe nicht, dass es so schnell geht. Ich hätte ja gar nicht genug Zeit das passende Kleid für die Hochzeit zu finden."

„Ahhh,...du hast vergessen, dass meine Mutter alle Kleider für die Brautjungfern aussucht!"

„Dann komm ich nicht."

Und Lane fuhr fort , alle negativen Charakterzüge von Sanjai zu erzählen. Rory schaute derweilen interessiert durch große Panorama Fenster auf den Garten, oder besser gesagt Park, der Dugreys. Drei ziemlich große Hunde erschienen und liefen weiter, zwischen Bäumen hindurch, zu dem hinteren Teil des Parks, wo Rory Koppeln mit Pferden erkennen konnte.

„Stop! Hörst du das?"Lane hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was?" Rory blieb stehen um besser hören zu können.

„Die Musik."

„Ach so, die läuft schon die ganze Zeit. Ich denke es kommt aus Tristans Zimmer, jedenfalls wird die Musik immer lauter, je weiter ich gehe."

„Aber Rory! Hör doch mal!"Klang Lane vorwurfsvoll durchs Handy.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel es auch Rory auf. „ Das ist „Someday" von „The Strokes"!"

„Also, ich fass es nicht, Rory! So wie du ihn Beschrieben hast, ist er ja ein fieser, nervender Typ! Aber wie kann ein fieser, nervender Typ so einen geilen Musikgeschmack haben?"

„Warte erst mal ab, bis ich in seinem Zimmer bin und die ganzen Britney Spears Poster entdeckt habe."

In diesem Moment betrat Rory einen großen, hellen Raum und sie blieb erstaunt auf der Stelle stehen, um die Eindrücke verarbeiten zu können.

Das Zimmer in dem sie stand war ohne Frage Tristans Zimmer, was die herum liegenden Shirts, Hosen und ein Chilton Bläser verrieten. Die Musik war so laut, dass Rory kein Wort mehr von Lane' s Gerede verstehen konnte, was sie allerdings ohnehin nicht mehr war nahm.Die Hälfte der Wände des Zimmer war voll mit Postern, so dass man schon nicht mehr die eigentliche Tapete erkennen konnte.

„Lane?" Rory hielt sich das eine Ohr zu und schrie gleichzeitig in ihr Handy.

„Was?"

„Dieses Zimmer würde dir gefallen!"

„Hä? Welches?"

„Tristans, ich bin gerade in seinem Zimmer. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr beide haargenau den selben Musikgeschmack hättet."

„Was? Nicht wirklich, oder? Wieso?"

„The Cure, The Police, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Jimmy Hendrix, The Ramones, Nirvana.....die Wände hier sind voll von deinen Lieblings Rocklegenden! Und dann gibt's hier noch Poster von The Distillers, Something Corporate, Yellowtaxi, Metallica.......Oh mein Gott, er war schon auf zwei Metallica Konzerten! Er hat die Konzertkarten aufgehängt....The Vines, Foo Figthers, Simple Plan....!"

Rory zählte immer mehr Bands auf, bis sie stoppte und fragte:

„Lane? Hörst du was ich sage?"

Nach einer langen Pause kam ihre Antwort.

„Ja."

Es entstand eine weitere Pause, bevor Lane meinte:

„Er muss ein großes Zimmer haben."

Rory grinste. „Ja, das sowieso."

„Oh Rory, das ist so verrückt....er kennt sogar The Police!"

„Warte erst mal ab, bis ich ihn endlich gefunden habe und ausquetschen werde über sämtliche Bands die er in seinem Leben bis jetzt gehört hat."

„Was? Du hast ihn immer noch nicht gefunden?"

„Ne, kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln."

Während Lane weiter redete und sie bestärkte, hatte Rory in diesem Durcheinander eine halb angelehnte Tür entdeckt und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu.

Rory blieb stehen und klopfte vorsichtshalber, obwohl das Klopfen sowieso in der lauten Musik unterging.

„Tristan?" Rory schrie gegen die Musik an, Lane redete weiterhin über The Police.

„Tri-..." Rory stieß die Tür auf und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Tristan, der ihr den Rücken zu drehte und nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet war. Überrascht von Rorys Stammeln und Entschuldingungen drehte er sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und stieß mit dem Kopf versehentlich vor den Bettpfosten seines Himmelbetts. Allerdings wäre ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, wenn er nicht gerade bei Rorys eintreten damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. So trafen mehrere Zufälle aufeinander und alles was Rory tun konnte war sich schnellstens umzudrehen und vor Verlegenheit im Boden zu versinken. Tristan fluchte und betastete vorsichtig seine Stirn, nachdem er es geschafft hatte sein T-Shirt an zu ziehen.

„O gott! Sorry Tristan! Es...ich meine,die Tür stand auf....aber ich habe gerufen,...und auch geklopft,aber die Musik war wahrscheinlich zu laut, übrigens super Band "The Strokes" und...ach mist, das ist mir wirklich total unangenehm."

„Hey Rory, schon Ok, krieg dich wieder ein!"Nachdem Tristan die ganze Situation erfasst hatte, konnte er sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Rory hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht und Tristan konnte ahnen das dieses Geschehnis auf ihre Liste der peinlichsten Situationen ihres Lebens kommen würde. Im Moment meinte er zu hören wie Rory etwas von „Warum muss so was immer mir passieren"zu sich selbst flüsterte.

„Rory?"

„Mhh?"

„Könntest du dich bitte umdrehen."

„Nein."

„Warum, nein?"

„Weil mein Gesicht bestimmt rot wie eine Tomate ist."

„Rory, bitte! Ich finde die ganze Situation echt lustig und würde am liebsten in lautes Lachen ausbrechen wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du dann sofort wütend aus diesem Zimmer stürzen würdest."

„Na sieh mal an, da könntest du sogar recht mit haben."

„Aber andererseits, ist dies nicht das erstemal das du einen Jungen halb nackt gesehen hast."Bei diesen Worten schnaufte Rory wütend auf. „Denn auch wenn du es vielleicht vergessen hast, haben wir uns vor ein paar Tagen im Country Club getroffen, und da haben wir beide auch nur ein Handtuch an gehabt, mehr nicht."

Bei der Erinnerung daran, merkte Rory erneut wie die Hitze in ihrem Kopf aufstieg und sie überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie jetzt handeln sollte.

„Das hier ist aber was anderes."

„Was ist hieran anders?....Außer vielleicht, dass du ein bisschen „overdresst"bist,...aber das könnte ich natürlich sofort ändern."

„Das hier ist was anderes,...weil..."

„Ja?"

„Weil,.....du Boxershorts trägst."

„Ahhh,...würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich sie ausziehen würde?"

Rory stöhnte auf und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust: „So mein ich das doch gar nicht! Und das weißt du auch! Ich meine, ich stehe hier in deinem Zimmer..."

„Und ich darf mir immer noch deinen Rücken anschauen..."

„...und....man, das hier _ist_ einfach was anderes."

„OK, andere Frage....hörst du das auch?"

Die Musik hatte schon vor ein paar Minuten geendet und nun war es unangenehm still im Raum.

„Nein."

„Hör doch mal genau hin."Tristan blieb stehen und hörte in den Raum. „Das hört sich an als ob jemand reden oder schreien würde."

„Und hast du das Gefühl, dass diese Stimmen irgendwie in deinem Kopf sind? Wollen sie dir irgendetwas mitteilen?"

„Nein wirklich, ich meine es ernst Rory!... Es scheint irgendwie aus deiner Richtung zu kommen."Tristan ging ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb dann wieder stehen um genauer zu hören.

„Rory?"

„Was?"

„Es kommt aus dem Handy, dass du da in deiner Hand hast."

„Aus meinem-.......Oh nein, Lane!! Die hab ich ganz vergessen!..........Lane? Lane, bist du noch da?"

Eine wütende Stimmer schrie Rory durch ihr Handy entgegen: „Natürlich bin ich noch da. Hast du mich denn nicht gehört? Ich schrei mir hier seit 10 Minuten die Seele aus dem Leib!"

„Entschuldigung Lane, es tut mir echt Leid!!"

„Was ist passiert? Hat er dich geküsst?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht! Und falls er das irgendwann versuchen sollte, schubs ich ihn vor ein Auto!"

Tristan stand an einen Schrank gelehnt und lauschte auf das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er Lane's Frage verstand. Es schien also, als hätten die beiden schon mal über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen. Allerdings, _vor ein Auto? Kein schöner Tod...._

Tristans Blick wanderte langsam über Rory, die nichts bemerkte, weil sie versuchte Lane klar zu machen, dass sie sie später anrufen wolle.

Ein paar Strähnen ihres dunkel braunen, glänzenden Haares fielen ihr immer wieder in das Gesicht, und jedes Mal fuhr sie sich mit ihrer Hand nervös durch die Haare. Zwischendurch beobachtete sie ihn vorsichtig aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Tristans Blick wanderte weiter über ihren Körper und überrascht wurde ihm klar, dass er sie das erste mal ohne die blaue Chilton-Schuluniform sah. Das einfache weiße Tank-Top und die Jeans schmeichelten ihrer Figur mehr als der Rock und die Kniestrümpfe.

Er wendete seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah durch die großen viktorianisch gebauten Fenster nach draußen auf den Park. Dort war es mindestens 30 Grad warm, aber in seinem Zimmer hatte die Klimaanlage, genau wie auch im restlichen Haus, die Temperatur auf kühle 20 Grad gebracht. Das blaue Wasser des Swimming-pools, auf den man von hier einen guten Ausblick hatte, reflektierte das warme Sonnenlicht. Tristan fiel auf einmal auf, dass Rory aufgehört hatte zu reden. Er wendete seinen Kopf, nur um plötzlich in ihre großen Augen zu starren, die ihn neugierig ansahen. Rory hatte ihr Handy in ihrer Tasche verschwinden lassen und wartete darauf, dass Tristan irgendetwas sagte. Doch stattdessen sah er ihr in die Augen, fiel zu lange wie Rory schien. Es war ein Spiel, wer würde als erstes weg gucken. Tristan wartete, blickte sie an. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Rorys Lippen und sie schaute ihn fragend an, so als ob sie sagen würde, 'und was jetzt?'. Wie als eine Antwort darauf zuckte Tristan nur kurz mit den Schultern ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Die beiden Jugendlichen betrachteten ihr Spiegelbild in den Augen des anderen und fragten sich wer als erstes sprechen würde.

Dann, Tristan schluckte und sagte leise, mit funkelnden Augen: „Hey..." nur um das Schweigen zu brechen und um ihre Stimme zu hören. „Hey...."Sprach Rory, ohne nachzudenken, wie von alleine bewegten sich ihre Lippen und verzogen sich zu einem süßen Lächeln das Tristan unvorbereitet, mit aller Wucht traf. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so angesehen wie jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, der für immer in seiner Erinnerung eingebrannt sein würde....

„T-Man!"

Rory zuckte zusammen und erschrocken blickte Tristan auf den Jungen der durch die Tür hereinspaziert kam und keine Notiz von Rory nahm, die ein wenig hinter ihm neben der Tür stand.

„Hey, wie geht's! Dachte ich komm dich mal besuchen! Tolle Überraschung was? Aber ich hab noch eine viel bessere für dich!"Sprachlos blickte Tristan von seinem Freund zu Rory und wieder zurück.

„Jones!" War alles was er rausbrachte und in Gedanken verfluchte er Jones, so uneingeladen in dem besten Moment seines Lebens zu stören.

Rory stand immer noch unbemerkt im Zimmer und erkannte den rothaarigen Jungen langsam wieder als Doug Jones, den sie in der Sauna an ihrem schrecklichen Tag im Country Club kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser aber redete immer noch aufgeregt auf Tristan ein, der den Schock erst mal verarbeiten musste und plötzlich aufhorchte als Jones meinte:

„...Hey Tris, ich hab noch jemanden mit gebracht. Mit dem hast du bestimmt nicht gerechnet!"Der sommersprossige Junge drehte sich zur Tür und rief: „Komm endlich her Colin!"

Und im selben Moment betrat ein dunkelhaariger Junge das Zimmer und ging gelassenen, mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf Tristan zu. Dann blieb er stehen und die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich an, und einen Augenblick lang meinte Rory so etwas wie ein gefährliches Blitzen in Tristans Augen erkennen zu können. Doch sofort erschien das allgegenwärtige Grinsen wieder, und auch der andere konnte sich nicht zurück halten und musste grinsen. Tristan starrte ihn überrascht an und meinte:

„Colin McCannet!

_TATATAAAA! Wenn ihr wissen wollt wer der Unbekannte ist und wie die ganze Sache mit Rory und Tristan weiter gehen wird.....schreibt REVIEWS!!!!!! Ich warte!!!_


	12. Viele Gespräche und eine bedeutende Bege...

_Hey! Ich bin wieder da (war eigentlich nie richtig weg ) !!! Besser gesagt, hier ist das nächste Kapitel auf das ihr eine Ewigkeit warten musstet (ich weiß, ich weiß). Ja es tut mir leid, aber die Leute unter euch die schreiben werden verstehen, wie das ist wenn man einen "Writers Block" hat. Ich hatte mich da total in ein Kapitel verrannt, das ich dann später auch wieder ganz gelöscht hab. Na ja....aber jetzt wirds weiter gehen, bitte schön:_

****

****

**Chapter eleven **

**GG/Home**

„Komische Sache!"

„Lorelai, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu!"

„Und erst mal dieser McCannet."

„Oh ja...jemand mit so einem Namen kann nur irre sein."

„Oder seine Eltern, die ihm den Namen gegeben haben."

„Stimmt, aber ich glaube er ist Schotte. Und hat Rory nicht gesagt er sähe scharf aus?"

„Keine Ahnung,...kann sein. RORY??"

„He?" Rory kam die Treppe herunter gelaufen.

„Lane hat mich gefragt ob der Schotte scharf aus sieht. Also? Sieht er scharf aus?"

„Öhm, keine Ahnung."War Rorys ausweichende Antwort. Sie blickte Lane und Lorelai an, die Pizza essend auf dem Sofa lagen.

„Ach komm schon, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du ihn kein einziges mal richtig angesehen hast? Bestimmt sieht er gut aus.....dunkle Haare, verführerisches Lächeln...."

„...feurig glühende Augen, sonnen gebräunte Haut...."fuhr Lane fort während Lorelai Rory angrinste und die Aussagen bekräftigend mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Arrgghh.....ihr seit unmöglich."Meinte Rory und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Küche. Die beiden anderen sahen sich nur an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille im Hause Gilmore, als Lane und Lorelai mit Pizza essen beschäftigt waren und Rory sich ein Glas Wasser einschüttete. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zu der Person von der schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde die Rede war. Colin McCannet, der Kindheitsfreund von Tristan, einziger Sohn des einflussreichen, schottischen Clans der McCannets und der so ganz nicht in das Schema der High Society passende Junge mit den grünen Augen. Diese beeindruckenden grünen Augen, die Rory schon im ersten Moment als sie ihn anblickte aufgefallen waren.

Sie wollte es nicht zu geben, aber sie hatte ihn in manchen unbemerkten Augenblicken beobachten können. Was sie gesehen hatte, war ein Junge dessen Charakterzüge mit denen von Tristan zu vergleichen waren. Bestimmt hatte er schon manche Mädchenherzen gebrochen, dachte Rory schmunzelnd.

So, wie Tristan hatte er Rory auf eine freche Art abschätzend gemustert, als er auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Das war geschehen nachdem Tristan grinsend in Colins ausgestreckte Hand eingeschlagen hatte und Doug Jones sich plötzlich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Es war klar gewesen, er hatte sie sofort wieder erkannt und scheinheilig hatte er Tristan gefragt ob sie vielleicht gerade bei irgendwas stören würden. Für diesen Satz hätte Rory ihm den Hals umdrehen können doch Colin hatte sie sofort von ihrem Vorhaben abgebracht, indem er sich umdrehte und meinte: „Tristan,...wie immer ein Mädchen in seinem Haus, aber dein Geschmack ist tatsächlich besser geworden, wie ich sehe."Rory hatte es schlicht und einfach die Sprache verschlagen. Tristan hatte ihm nur einen Blick zu geworfen, der jeden anderen sofort zum Schweigen gebracht hätte.

Aber nicht Colin, denn nachdem Tristan sie etwas gezwungen untereinander vorgestellt hatte, überraschte er sie gleich mit der nächsten Frage: „ Also, Rory Gilmore, ich frage mich wirklich warum so ein natürlich hübsches Mädchen sich mit meinem Freund Tristan, dem Helden aller ‚Hier-bin-ich-wer-will-mich-Highschool-Prinzessinnen', abgibt?" In diesem Momenten hatte sich Rory ganz weit weg gewünscht. Solche Feststellungen, die auch noch mit einem Kompliment verbunden waren mochte sie nicht, so etwas konnte nur Lorelai treffend beantworten. Leider führte aber Colins ganze Art eher zu Rorys Abneigung gegenüber ihm.

Meistens waren seine Meinungen direkt, unverschämt und bestimmt dachte er genauso wie Tristan, dass es egal wäre falls er irgendetwas falsches sage, sein gutes Aussehen würde sowieso alles wieder weg machen. Doch manchmal hatte selbst Rory sich dabei ertappt wie sie über seine Witze lachte. Oft hatte er ihr direkt in die Augen geblickt, was allerdings jedes Mal dazu geführt hatte, dass Rory unsicher weg blickte. Unsympathisch war ihr aber auch nicht, dass Colin viel zu ihrerEnglisch Nachhilfe beigetragen hatte. Es war vielleicht nur einem Zufall zu verdanken gewesen, dass er so viel über Orwells Bücher wusste. Er hätte es schon als Unterrichtsstoff haben können, oder aber er interessierte sich privat für Bücher...eine Antwort darauf hatte Colin ihr nicht gegeben. Vielleicht wollte er den Geheimnisvollen spielen.

Rory seufzte. Sie konnte nur hoffen das Colin McCannet bald wieder in sein Internat verschwinden würde, damit sie sich nicht länger den Kopf über ihn zerbrechen musste. Und abgesehen davon schien Tristan, Colins Besuch auch nicht gerade zu Luftsprüngen veranlasst zu haben. Die ganze Zeit war eine fast unmerkliche, aber doch bestehende Spannung zwischen den beiden zu spüren gewesen. Irgendetwas, was vielleicht schon länger in der Vergangenheit zurück lag schien den beiden schwer im Magen zu liegen.

„Rory träumt!"

Rorys Kopf fuhr herum und sie erblickte ihre Mutter, die sie angrinste.

„Von wem hast du wohl geträumt....mmhh...lass mich überlegen. Bestimmt von einem Jungen, nur weiß ich nicht genau ob es der blonde oder der dunkelhaarige war?"

„Keiner von beiden Mum. Du hast nur mal wieder zu viel Zucker gegessen."

Lorelai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kramte in einem Schrank herum. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie ihre Tochter.

„Ich wette sie haben über dich geredet."

„Was?" Rory sah Lorelai entgeistert an.

„Ja, sie haben bestimmt über dich geredet. Die Tatsache, dass neben Tristan die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen herlief, ist Colin bestimmt nicht entgangen."

„Hey! Ich bin nicht die ganze Zeit neben Tristan hergelaufen. Und ich wüsste nicht wann sie über mich geredet haben sollte. Wir waren ja fast immer zusammen und haben gelernt, damit Tristan auf den neusten Stand des Englischunterrichts kommt."

„Fast immer ja?"

„Zwischendurch haben Colin und Tristan eine Runde im Pool gedreht."

„Also, da hast du es. In der Zeit wo du ganz lady-like auf der Terrasse gelegen hast und dich gesonnt hast, haben unsere beiden Freunde erst mal Informationen über dich ausgetauscht."

Rory sah Lorelai ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Haben sie dich angesehen?"

„Ich war den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihnen zusammen. Ich glaube da ließ es sich nicht vermeiden ein mal in mein Gesicht blicken zu müssen."

„Ich meine am Pool. Als sie dort schwammen oder standen oder was auch immer, haben sie da unnatürlich oft zu dir herüber geguckt?"

„Nein! Ich meine, ...jedenfalls, glaub ich nicht das es unnatürlich oft war."

„Ha!"

„Was Ha?"

„Ha eben! Sie haben über dich geredet! Sie standen am Beckenrand und haben über dich geredet. War es nicht so?"

Lorelai musste über die Verlegenheit von Rory lächeln.

„Naja, ja eigentlich schon...Tristan hat mir ein mal zu gewunken und ich hab zurück gewunken aber das war nicht mehr als ein unbedeutender Gruß."

„Klar."

„Hinter mir stand ein Sonnenschirm, vielleicht haben sie den angesehen."

„Oh ja."

„Es war ein schöner Sonnenschirm."

„Mhh."

„Mit weiß blauen Streifen."

„Und sie haben natürlich auch über den weiß blau gestreiften Sonnenschirm hinter dir geredet?"

„Natürlich! Tristan hat bestimmt so was gesagt wie: ‚Hey Colin schau dir mal meinen neuen Sonnenschirm an.'

„ Aha....Und Colin dann bestimmt so was wie: ‚Oh ja er ist wirklich schön.'

„Ja! Und Tristan hat gesagt: ‚Er ist weiß blau gestreift.'

„Und Colin hat gesagt: ‚Das sehe ich auch du Trottel! Aber wer ist eigentlich das süße Mädchen unter dem Sonnenschirm?'"

„Nein das hat er nicht gesagt!"Rorys Kopf war hoch rot als Lane mit einem Pizzastück in die Küche kam.

„Hey Leute! Worüber redet ihr?"

Rory konnte nur schnell: „Sonnenschirme"antworten bevor sie gleichzeitig von Lorelai übertönt wurde die schrie: „ Rorys Liebesleben!"

Lane sah die beiden fragend an und meinte nur Kopf nickend: „Aha! Wie auch immer, Ich muss jetzt nach Hause."Nach einem Blick auf die große Küchenuhr meinte sie:

„Ich hab nur noch 10 Minuten bevor Mama Kim nach Hause kommt und erkennt das ich nicht bei meinem Bibelkreis bin. Dann bin ich geliefert. Also macht's gut und danke für die Pizza Lorelai!"Lane war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als Rory ihr nach rief: „ Hey warte, ich komme mit. Muss noch was bei Doose's besorgen."

Rory griff sich ihre Jacke vom Stuhl und drehte sich zu Lorelai um: „ Bis gleich Mum!"Lorelai hatte gerade noch Zeit Rory die Zunge raus zu strecken bevor die beiden Mädchen aus dem Haus verschwanden.

Lane und Rory gingen die Straße durch Stars Hollow schnell entlang als Lane auf einmal abrupt stehen blieb:

„Oh nein! Ich hab vergessen Sticks für mein Schlagzeug zu kaufen. Das muss ich unbedingt noch machen!"

„Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit..."

„Ich weiß aber morgen ist Bandprobe und bis morgen komme ich bestimmt nicht mehr aus dem Haus heraus!"

„Was ist mit den anderen Sticks passiert?"

„Meine Mum hat sie gefunden."

„Oh."

„Ja, aber sie wusste nicht das es _Sticks_ sind. Sie hat gedacht es wäre gewöhnliches Holz, von einem Möbelstück oder so."

„Was hat sie mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Sie haben perfektes Brennholz für den Kamin abgegeben..."

„Oh."

Die beiden liefen jetzt fast die Straße zum Musikgeschäft entlang. Als sie angekommen waren blieb Lane stehen.

„Ok, siehst du irgend jemanden der mich kennt?"Lane und Rory sahen sich unauffällig um.

„Nein,...die Luft ist rein!"Lane umarmte Rory kurz und sprang dann die paar Stufen zur Tür hoch. Als sie die Tür öffnete wurde das leise Klingeln des Glockenspiels über der Tür von den Klängen einer E-Gitarre übertönt. Lane blieb stehen und sie und Rory lauschten gespannt den Akkorden, die angestimmt wurden.

„Kannst du sehen wer da spielt?"fragte Rory Lane interessiert. Lane steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich im Laden um.

„Keine Ahnung...ich glaub es ist ein Mädchen."

„Du glaubst?"

„Ich hab meine Brille bei euch zu Hause vergessen."

„Ich bring sie dir spätestens Morgen wieder."

Die beiden blieben noch ein paar Sekunden stehen und die Luft schien von dem Gitarrensolo der herüber klang zu vibrieren.

„Wow, das ist gut."

„Oh Ja..."Lane nickte zu stimmend mit dem Kopf und blickte Rory an.

„Ich muss jetzt da rein und meine Sticks kaufen."

„Ach so, ja klar. Ich muss jetzt auch zu Doose's."Rory zeigte auf den kleinen Laden an der Ecke der Straße. Da kniete Taylor mal wieder vor den Orangen und war ganz damit beschäftigt die perfekte Anordnung für die Früchte in der Holzkiste zu finden.

„Bis Bald!"

„Ja bis bald! Deine Brille bring ich dir dann noch."

Lane grinste. „Das wäre nicht schlecht."Die beiden Mädchen verabschiedeten sich kurz. Lane verschwand im Laden und Rory ging gemütlich auf Taylor und seine Orangen zu.

Als sie hinter Taylor stand beobachtete sie wie er leise mit den Orangen sprach. Mit einem kurzen Räuspern beendete sie sein Selbstgespräch denn er drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um und meinte:

„Ach, Rory. Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen sehen."

„Sie haben ja auch die Orangen ... eingeordnet."

„Ahm, ja das habe ich. Also, ich hoffe du willst auch was kaufen und nicht nur zu deinem Freund?"

„Freund? Ach...Dean muss heute arbeiten..."Rory fiel ein das es ja Mittwoch war und Dean dann immer Spätschicht hatte. Durch die Fenster machte sie eine Gestalt aus, die zwischen den Regalen her ging.

„Also dann Taylor, ich gehe jetzt in den Laden und kaufe was."

„Gut! Gut..."

Und wirklich dauerte es nur die Putz- und Lebensmittelabteilung lang bis sie auf Dean stoß. Unsicher sah sie ihn an und meinte nur: „Hey,..."

„Hey.." Auch er schien mit der Situation ein bisschen überfordert. Seit ihrem „Streit"hatten sie nicht wirklich wieder mit einander geredet. Zwar hatte Rory an diesem Morgen eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter gehabt, auf der er sich entschuldigte, aber sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt ihn zurück zu rufen.

„Also, hast du gesehen das ich auf deinen Anrufbeantworter eine Nachricht hinterlassen habe?"

„Ja...hab ich, und ...es tut mir ja auch leid."

„Mir doch auch so. Ich hab total überreagiert."

„Und ich hatte Schuld daran, denn wenn ich dir gleich von Anfang an alles erzählt hätte..."

„Manchmal,...manchmal bin ich total eifersüchtig auf den Typen."

„Tristan?"

„Ja, ich bereue es wirklich, dass ich ihm auf dem Chilton-Ball keine runtergehauen habe.

„Oh nein....das wäre...na ja auch egal. Ich meine, du hast doch gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Ja ich weiß, aber dauernd musst du irgendein Schulprojekt mit ihm machen....und mir gefällt es nicht, dass du immer bei ihm zu Hause bist."

„Hey, das war bis jetzt nur ein mal so, ...nämlich heute."

„Heute? Gott, Rory das meine ich."

„Sei nicht eifersüchtig....du hast keinen Grund. Tristan beachtet mich ja noch nicht mal wirklich."

„Oh bitte, er steht auf dich."

„Nein, das verwechselst du. Ihm geht es nur darum zu beweisen, dass er jedes Mädchen kriegen kann."Rory sah Dean eindringlich an. Sekunden verstrichen und keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Dann lächelte Dean vorsichtig:

„Dann wirst du die Erste sein die er nicht kriegen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau so ist es."Erleichtert atmete Rory auf und umarmte Dean stürmisch.

****

**Musikgeschäft**

Lane griff sich zwei hölzerne Sticks aus einem Regal und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen mit der E-Gitarre. Beim näher kommen, hatte sie endlich erkennen können, das es sich um einen Jungen handelte. Die Melodie bekannter Rocksongs schwang durch den Laden und als Lane zu Kasse ging um zu bezahlen, waren ihre Augen auf den Gitarrenspieler gerichtet.

„Tüte?"

„Was?" Lane drehte sich schnell zu der Verkäuferin um.

„Wollen sie eine Tüte?"

„Ach so, ja bitte."

„6, 80."

Lane gab das Geld der Frau hinter der Kasse ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie auch das richtige Wechselgeld zurück bekam.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Nein,...danke..." Die Frau sah Lane fragend an. „Ich geh dann mal..."Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kaute ihr Kaugummi weiter. Lane ging langsam zur Tür, blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Entschlossen ging sie auf den Jungen zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Er drehte seinen Kopf und Lane blickte in ein paar himmelblaue Augen.

„Hey!"

„....hey."

„Ich hab dich gerade spielen hören."

„Mhh..." Der Junge schien nicht sehr interessiert in ein Gespräch zu sein und Lane überlegte verbissen was sie sagen sollte. Nach ein paar Sekunden war sie sich sicher, dass der direkte Weg der beste Weg war.

„Ich spiele in einer Band und wir suchen noch einen Gitarristen. Du könntest vorspielen und wenn die anderen dich gut finden.... bist du in der Band, Baby!"Lane grinste gewinnend und fragte sich ob der Junge wohl ihren Witz verstanden hatte.

„Das hat John zu Ringo gesagt als er zu den Beatles kam."War seine nüchterne Antwort.

„Du kennst dich aus."

„Klar!" Der Junge lächelte und das erste Mal fiel Lane auf wie gut er aussah. Jemand wie ihn hätte sie eher surfend an den Stränden von Florida erwartet, als in dem kleinen, verschlafenen Städtchen Stars Hollow.

„Wann kann ich vorspielen?"

„Sofort Morgen wenn du willst."

„Ich komme..."Er sah sich im Laden um und sein Blick blieb an der Kassiererin hängen. „Hey! Haben sie mal einen Stift und Papier für uns?"

Unfreundlich starrte sie die beiden an, bevor sie unter der Kasse einen Stift und einen Schnipsel Papier hervorzog. Der Junge kritzelte etwas auf den Zettel und gab ihn dann Lane.

„Hier ist meine Adresse, Telefonnummer und natürlich mein Name." Lane blickte konzentriert auf den Zettel, konnte aber leider ohne ihre Brille so gut wie nichts erkennen.

„Ahm, ok...danke.... mein Name ist Lane und ich und die Band treffen uns morgen um 5 hier in Stars Hollow, bei meiner Freundin."Sie beschrieb ihm kurz den Weg zu Lorelais Garage, dann blickte sie auf die Uhr und erschrak.

„Oh nein....ich muss jetzt wirklich los."Sie stopfte den Zettel in die Tasche und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Bis Morgen, dann!"Rief der Junge ihr hinter her.

„Ja ja bis Morgen."Und mit dem Klingeln des Glockenspiels war Lane aus dem Laden verschwunden und lief mit ihren Sticks in der Hand, die Straße zu ihrem Haus hinunter.

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! bitte....hihi


	13. Born to be wild

Arrgghhh!! Sorry Sorry Sorry, das ihr so lange warten musstet! Hatte echt so verdammt viel mit der Schule zu tun!! Man! Ich glaub ich hab noch nie so viel gelernt wie letztes Jahr! Und übrigens hoffe ich das ihr alle n' supa silvester hattet g....und ganz tolle Weihnachten und ganz viele, teure Geschenke bekommen habt

Ich versuch echt immer zu schreiben wenn ich Zeit hab,.....allerdings ist das nicht sehr oft. Aber hört trotzdem nicht auf meine Story zu lesen, please! Nur wenn ihr sie total doof findet ......dann schreibt mir aber wenigstens ne Review was ich falsch gemacht hab. WEgen den Reviews: Ich kann verstehen wenn ihr dauernd meint: Schreib doch endlich mal!!!! Oder sowas g....mach ich dann ja auch.....aber: Noch besser wäre wenn ihr mal was zu den Kapiteln schreibt....

Aber überhaupt ist es mir immer noch sehr wichtig und dadurch hab ich dann auch immer wieder lust weiter zu schreiben, wenn ihr Reviews schreibt also: BITTE BITTE BITTE REVIEWS!!! )

**Chapter 12**

**Chilton **

„Ja bitte?"

„Direktor Charleston.... Ich soll ihnen dieses von Mr. Medina bringen."

„Ah gut, das sind bestimmt die Unterlagen für die Quartalsnoten. Kommen sie herein Miss Gilmore."

Rory trat in das große Büro des Chilton Direktors, den sie nicht besonders mochte, und gab ihm den großen Umschlag, den Mr. Medina ihr mitgegeben hatte.

Es war eigentlich Pause und Rory hoffte, wieder so schnell wie möglich, aus diesem mit Mahagonimöbeln vollgestopften Zimmer verschwinden zu können. Mr. Charlestons Augen waren auf den großen Umschlag geheftet und er machte keine Anstalten mit Rory eine Konversation anfangen zu wollen. Also dreht sie sich zur Tür um und blieb verblüfft wieder

stehen.

„Tristan!"

„Mit Leib und Seele." Meinte Tristan, der etwas weiter entfernt von Direktor Charleston stand und den Rory deswegen erst jetzt erblickt hatte.

Direktor Charleston schien auf einmal aufgefallen zu sein, dass noch immer zwei Chilton-Schüler vor ihm standen, und blickte erfreut von einem zum anderen.

„Miss Gilmore, wie sie sehen steht Mr. Dugrey hier im Zimmer, weil wir eben eine kleine Unterredung hatte. Aber was mich höchst erfreute zu hören war, dass Mr. Dugrey mir erzählte sie gäben ihm Nachhilfe in Englisch. Ich muss schon sagen, löblich,...wirklich löblich."

Rory zwang sich lächelnd zu dem Direktor zu blicken, während eine blasse Röte in ihr Gesicht stieg und Tristan ihr Löcher in den Rücken starrte. Nie hatte sie an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass die Information, sie gäbe Tristan Nachhilfe, an die Öffentlichkeit kommen könnte. Und vor einer Sekunden nun, hatte ihr Direktor sie höchst persönlich gelobt ... wie es schien kannte er aber nicht die Vorgeschichte.

„Nun, sie beide sind jetzt entlassen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Ach und Mr. Dugrey..."

„Ja?"

„...denken sie bitte daran, was wir besprochen hatten."

„Natürlich. Kommst du Rory?"

Tristan blickte fragend und leise lächelnd zu Rory. Diese war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, und warf ihm nun einen bösen Blick zu. Sie verließen zusammen das Büro und gingen durch das Sekretariat nach draußen auf den Flur, durch den vereinzelte Schüler liefen. Rory bog flink nach rechts ab und ging weiter ohne Tristan eines Blickes zu würdigen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung rief er ihr nicht nach oder machte sonst einen Kommentar. Doch war sie sich fast sicher, dass er ihr nach sah. Konnte sie einen kleinen Blick über ihre Schulter wagen? Auch wenn sie Tristan auf keinen Fall die Genugtuung geben wollte... Nein, sie wusste das er ihr nachblickte, sie wollte es nur mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Sie blieb stehen und ihre Augen suchten den Gang hinter ihr ab. Und blieben an dem dunkel haarigen Mädchen hängen, um deren Hüfte Tristan locker seinen Arm geschlungen hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden waren sie um die Ecke verschwunden und zeitgleich tönte der Gong durch die Gänge, als Signal dass die Pause zu ende war.

**Chilton**

Rory verließ mit grausamen Kopfschmerzen und einer Tasche voller viel zu schwerer Bücher die Vorhalle von Chilton und lief hinaus, die Treppen hinunter zu ihrer Bushaltestelle. Es war 4 Uhr 15, Schulschluss und sie musste noch gute 10 Minuten warten bis ihr Bus sie zurück nach Stars Hollow bringen würde. Wie fast immer war sie die einzige die warten musste. Die meisten Anderen hatten eigene Autos oder wurden von ihren Freunden mit genommen. Rorys sah zum Parkplatz, der voll war mit anderen Schülern, die lachend in Cabrios, Porsche und andere teure Autos einstiegen. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf die Bank hinter ihr fallen und blinzelte in die Sonne. Draußen war es ziemlich schwül und wahrscheinlich würde sich noch heute die Hitze der letzten Wochen in einem Gewitter ergießen. Zur Zeit allerdings konnte man es kaum aushalten, weswegen Rory ihren Blazer auszog und sich zu einem Kopfkissen geknüllt unter den Kopf legte. Mit dem Kopf zum Himmel gerichtet beobachtete sie die wenigen Wolken auf dem knall-blauen Hintergrund. Es war so grell, dass Rory nach einer Weile ermüdet ihre Augen schloss und sich entspannt sonnte. Doch mit der Entstpannung hielt es nicht lange an.

„Weißt du ich glaube du hast es viel zu gut!"

„Mum!" Rory blickte überrascht auf und erkannte Lorelai. Diese saß in ihrem Auto, aus dem lautstark „Born to be wild" klang.

„Deine arme Mum fährt bei dieser grausamen Hitzewelle extra nach Chilton um ihrer Tochter eine Freude zu machen und schwitzt sich dabei n' Ast ab und was sehe ich: Diese besagte Tochter sitzt hier seelenruhig rum und sonnt sich. Tsts....."

„Halt den Mund und lass mich einsteigen." Rory grinste und schmiss ihre Schulsachen in den Kofferraum.

„Ahah und jetzt auch noch vorlaut werden...."

Rory schnallte sich an und sie fuhren los. Während Lorelai zum Takt des Liedes auf das Lenkrad klopfte schaute Rory schmunzelnd zu ihr herüber. Der Song war zu ende doch Rory drückte auf Wiederholung und Lorelai drehte den Lautstärkepegel bis zum Anschlag. Zusammen grölten sie „Born to be wild" und bei der 3. Wiederholung versuchten sie Headbanging und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten als Lorelai auf einmal meinte:

„Hey was ist das denn für ein vorlauter Drängler hinter mir."

„Mhh?" Rory schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah einen roten, offenen Lamborgini. „Nicht schlecht das Auto...."

„Nicht schlecht? Es ist mein Lebenstraum! Und wenn du nicht soviel kosten würdest hätte ich längst genug Geld gehabt um mir das Teil zu kaufen."

„Na dann liefere mich doch im Weisenhaus ab, dann bist du mich endlich los."

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, gerade letztens wollte ich es noch machen."

„Was hat dich davon abgebracht?"

„Mir ist eingefallen das ich noch die Wäsche machen musste und dann hab ich's wieder vergessen."

„Oh nein....."

„Was?"

Rory hatte im Rückspiegel den Fahrer des drängelnden Lamborginis gesehen."

„Tristan!"

„Wo?"

„In deinem Traumauto."

Lorelai hängte sich zum Fenster heraus um einen Blick von ihm zu erhaschen und murmelte dabei mit gespieltem Ärger: „Dieses miese Stück....wie kann er nur....er hat mir mein Auto gestohlen."

„Guck auf die Straße."

„Mach ich doch." Lorelai starrte aber stattdessen angestrengt auf den Spiegel. „Man, der sieht ja richtig geil aus."

„Ja kann sein."

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf oder ist dir nie aufgefallen das er verdammt heiß ist?"

Rory sah stur gerade aus und ersparte sich einen Kommentar.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass mir meine Tochter so einen wichtigen Punkt vorenthalten hat."

„Ich dachte du wärest schlau und würdest verstehen das die Mädchen ja sonst nicht Schlange um ihn stehen würden."

„Ja da siehst du es mal wieder: Ich bin nicht schlau! Merke: Mummy ist dumm, ganz dumm."

„Ok, ganz dumm...aber wie auch immer, Tristan muss nicht sehen, dass ich in diesem Auto sitze, darum ...bleib einfach ganz cool und lass dir nichts anmerken."

„Hey ich bin die Königin der Coolness."

„Gut,...denn es ist uns ganz egal, dass Tristan der Fahrer dieses wunderbaren Lamborginis ist...." Rory stoppte und runzelte die Stirn „ der uns gerade mit Tempo 100 in einem Überholverbot überholt."

„Arrrgghh.....das gibt es doch nicht! Und seine Musik ist auch noch lauter als unsere."

Tristan merkte nicht wen er da gerade auf leerer Straße langsam überholte. Aus seinem CD-player strömte „What a wonderful world" und das Überholverbot war das mindeste worüber er sich jetzt Gedanken machte. Rory und Lorelai starrten mit offenen Mündern aus dem Autofenster.

„Verdammt!" Lorelai schlug auf das Armaturenbrett um „Born to be wild" lauter zu machen. Rory beobachtete Tristan der jetzt auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen war. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille und der Wind zerzauste ihm das Haar. Ein Bild das voll und ganz dem Klischee entsprach.

„Ahhhh!!" Erfreut schrie Lorelai auf, weil sie es tatsächlich mit einem gezielten Schlag geschafft hatte den Lautstärkepegel zu erhöhen. In Wahrheit hatte sie nur den etwas versteckten Knopf getroffen, der den Bass Booster anschmiss. Dies führte dazu, dass die Armaturverkleidung des gesamten Autos unter den schweren Basstönen erzitterte.

Und es führte dazu, dass Tristan überrascht den Kopf wendete und Lorelai anstarrte, die mit dem Fuß auf dem Gaspedal langsam wieder an Tempo gewann und nun Tristan überholte.

„Was machst du??" Entsetzt sah Rory ihre Mutter an.

„Ich verteidige die Ehre der Gilmore Girls."

Die Straße wurde nun zweispurig und die beiden Autos lagen immer noch auf gleicher Höhe. Neugierig, wer ihn da so verzweifelt versuchte zu überholen, traf sein Blick das erste mal auf Lorelai. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab und blinzelte zu Lorelai herüber. Diese nutzte seine Überraschung und hatte ihn in weniger als einem Augenblick überholt. Tristan war jetzt wieder auf der selben Straße hinter ihnen, ohne zu wissen mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Na, hat Mummy das nicht gut hin gekriegt?" Lorelai grinste Rory an, die nur ironisch antwortete: „Super!...Aber dir ist schon klar, dass der da hinter uns mindestens 200 PS hat und wir nur irgendwas um die 180??"

„Bedeutet das etwa du willst aufgeben?"

Rory lehnte sich vorsichtig aus dem Autofenster damit sie Tristan beobachten konnte, ohne das er sie sah. Tristan blickte auf das Auto vor ihm, grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses schrottreife Auto wollte ihn überholen? Gut, das hatte es geschafft, aber es war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen.

Tristan drückte ein paar Knöpfe und Joey Ramone übertönte Steppenwolf um Längen. In diesem Moment ließ sich Rory in ihren Sitz fallen und blickte Lorelai an.

„Wer hat was vom Aufgeben gesagt?"

„Jajajaja! Das ist meine Kleine! Ist uns doch egal wie viel PS sein Auto hat!"

„Genau! Unseres ist viel....." Rory hielt inne weil sie eigentlich vorhatte etwas in der Art wie „schöner" oder „schneller" zu sagen, doch ihr viel auf, dass dies vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war.

„Unseres ist eben,...unseres!" Half Lorelai ihr.

"Genau." Meinte Rory, auch wenn ihr das Argument ein wenig schwach erschien.

„Es war schon immer unser Baby, es ist mit uns aufgewachsen. Es gehört zu unserem Leben und wir gehören zu seinem! Es ist unser Barny!"

„Barny? Es hat einen Namen?"

„Natürlich hat es einen Namen!"

„Seit wann?"

„Schon immer."

„.....Ok...hey da ist eine Ampel. Wir müssen anhalten."

Die beiden stoppten, genauso wie Tristan, der jetzt auf der Spur rechts neben ihnen Stand. Die Ampel war immer noch rot. Lorelai sah zu Tristan und Tristan zu Lorelai und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lorelai verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen um möglichst furchteinflößend zu wirken und Tristan konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Rory, zwischen den beiden, rutschte immer tiefer in ihren Sitz, in der Hoffnung ihr Erzfeind möge sie übersehen. Doch diese Hoffnung löste sich in Luft auf als Tristan merkte das zwei Leute in dem Wagen saßen und einer von ihnen Rory war. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und Rory merkte es. In dem Moment gab sie ihr Versteckspiel auf und sah Tristan mit einer Miene aus Spaß und gespielter Arroganz an. Die beiden Autos standen auf der Stelle und Tristan drückte ein paar mal auf das Gaspedal, damit sein Motor knatternde, tiefe Töne ausstieß. Lorelai versuchte es ihm nach zu machen, doch Barny ließ nur einen gequälten Pfeifton aus sich heraus pressen. Rory sah ihre Mutter fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese murmelte ein 'tschuldigung, und bevor sich die beiden noch vorbereiten konnte hatte sich die Ampel auf grün gestellt. Mit einem Sprung hatte Tristan sie überholt. Sie fuhren weiter obwohl Tristan langsam einen enormen Vorsprung bekam.

„Mum!"

„Was?"

„Wir sind gerade an einem Starbucks vorbei gefahren."

Lorelai machte eine Vollbremsung, wendete das Auto und fuhr auf den Parkplatz von Starbucks.

„Oh danke, dass du das gesehen hast. Kaffee ist wirklich wichtiger als so ein albernes Autorennen! Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt einen!" Lorelai grinste Rory an.

„Ja, ich auch....mein letzter war heute früh. Und übrigens, wir hätten sowieso gewonnen."

„Klar hätten wir gewonnen. Aber wie hast du es nur so lange ausgehalten ohne einen Schluck Kaffee?"

„Mein Leben ist halt reines Überlebenstraining."

Tristan hatte plötzlich bemerkt, dass die beiden Gilmores nicht mehr hinter ihm fuhren. Nun sah er im Rückspiegel wie sie lachend in einen Starbucks rein stürzten und er musste schmunzeln. Total Kaffeesüchtig!

„Hi!" Lorelai lächelte die Angestellte freundlich an und fuhr fort:

„ Ich hätte gerne 2 Kaffee-Latte, 2 Donuts und 2 Schoko-Croissant" Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter um: "Und was willst du?"


	14. Hatin' & Lovin'

sry! Ich weiß, hab viel Zeit gebraucht aber dieses Chap ist auch n bissel länger, glaub ich, als die anderen. Und ich finds auch eigentlich ganz gut ...man muss sich ja auch mal selber loben, gell? Aber damit IHR mich loben könnt(oder dissen ...yeaahhhh ) ist es euch vergönnt REVIEWS zu schreiben! Also dann mal an die Arbeit! Auf, auf!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirteen GG/ Home**

Rory fühlte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen ihren nackten Rücken entlang kriechen und ließ ihren müden Kopf wiederwillig auf den College Block unter ihr sinken. Die Chemie-Formeln schwirrten in ihren Gedanken herum wie Bienen um ihr Nest. Sie sah zu Lorelai herüber, die in ihrem Bikini unbeweglich auf dem Liegestuhl lag.

„Gib mir mal noch so einen Reiscracker, bitte."

„Mhh?" Lorelai blinzelte ihre Tochter an.

„Den Reiscracker, ich komm nicht dran." Rory streckte ihren Arm halbherzig in Richtung Plastikhocker, ließ ihn aber so gleich wieder fallen.

Lorelai schloß wieder die Augen: „Geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Zeit ist noch nicht um."

„Ist egal ...ich will den Cracker."

„Und ich will gleichmäßig braun werden."

Im selben Augenblick ließ ein pinker Fellwecker, der auf dem Hocker positioniert war, ein ohrenbetäubendes Klingeln ertönen, bevor Lorelai ihm mit einem gezielten Schlag Einhalt gebot. Dann warf sie Rory einen Cracker zu und ließ sich von ihrer ehemaligen Rückenlage auf den Bauch fallen.

„Danke."

Lorelai ließ ein Grummeln ertönen.

„Das ist total dämlich."

„Ist es nicht."

„Seit 2 Stunden drehst du dich jetzt schon im 10 Minuten Takt von einer Seite auf die andere."

„Und?"

„Warum nicht einfach jede halbe Stunde? Dann würde ich nicht dauernd dieses schrille Pfeifen ertragen müssen. Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf platzen wird wie in _Mars Attacks _wenn ich das noch ein paar mal höre."

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann halt dir eben die Ohren zu."

„Das hat den armen, grünen Dingern im Film auch nicht mehr geholfen."

Bevor sie ihr Gespräch weiter führen konnten, erschien Babette in der Tür die zum Garten führte.

„Ach hier seid ihr Süßen !"

Rory und Lorelai ließen ein einstimmiges „Hi Babette" hören.

„Ich hab eben Brownies gebacken und dachte ich bring euch mal ne Platte rüber."

Mutter und Tochter stießen einen Schrei des Entzückens aus und Rory langte sofort nach einem der Kuchenstücke.

„Mhhh...wie kriegst du die nur immer so lecker hin?"

„Ey, gib Mummy auch was!" Rory beugte sich zu Lorelai und gab ihr ein Stück in die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Was ist mit ihr? Kann sie sich nicht bewegen?" Fragte Babette besorgt.

Lorelai schüttelte stumm den Kopf und aß eifrig das Kuchenstück weiter.

„Sie sonnt sich." Versuchte Rory zu erklären. „ Sie denkt sie hätte die wissenschaftliche Entdeckung des Jahres gemacht, zu dem Thema wie man sich am besten sonnt ohne am ganzen Körper ungleichmäßige Bräunungsflecken zu bekommen."

„Ja! So war's nämlich letztes Jahr!" Brachte Lorelai zwischen schlucken und kauen hervor.

Babette sah sie Stirn runzelnd an. „Aber Schätzchen, letztes Jahr hast du es ja auch mit Bräunungscreme versucht!"

„Was?" Rory grinste ihre Mutter überrascht an. „Du benutzt Bräunungscreme?"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht." Lorelai versuchte möglichst entrüstet zu gucken, aber auch damit konnte sie den beginnenden Lachkrampf ihrer Tochter nicht mehr stoppen. "Babette!"

„Aber Lorelai, ich weiß noch ganz genau wie du es mir erzählt hast!" Meinte Babette verwundert.

Rory kicherte weiter während Lorelai ihr Gesicht verzog und die Zunge rausstreckte. Babette sah grinsend von einem zum anderen und meinte dann:

„Aber was ich euch eigentlich fragen wollte: wer ist denn dieser schnuckelige Gitarrist, der schon seit ner halben Stunde mit der Band in der Garage probt?"

Rory zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Meinst du etwa Dave?"

„Nein, nein den kenn ich ja, echter Leckerbissen übrigens...aber leider schon vergeben. Nein, ich glaube die haben einen neuen Gitarristen gefunden. Den musst du dir angeln Schätzchen!" Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Rory und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Babette ich habe einen Freund..."

„...ich meine ja nur...man sollte immer zwei Eisen im Feuer haben."

Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter mitleidig an und meinte: „Ganz meine Worte! Das sage ich jeden Tag zu ihr, nicht war Schätzchen?" Sie zwickte ihrer Tochter in die Wange bevor Rory sie genervt wegschubste.

„Tja...Wie auch immer, aber er sieht wirklich toll aus: blonde Haare, blaue Augen, durchtrainierter Körper."

„Oh man in unserer Garage steht Brad Pitt, los lauf Rory und mach was Babette gesagt hat!"

Rory verdrehte die Augen und lächelte: „Ich hatte sowieso vor, den anderen ein paar Brownies zu bringen. Ich will mir aber erst was über ziehen." Rory deute auf den Bikini den sie trug, doch Lorelai schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein! Das musst du anlassen. Was dir fehlt sind ein paar High Heels. Denk doch mal an Lil' Kim! Die läuft dauernd in so was rum und kriegt deswegen alle Kerle. "

„Kriegt sie nicht!" Rory lachte und lief über den Rasen zur Veranda bevor sie in der Küche verschwand.

„Trotzdem! ...Guck nach ob du noch ein goldenes Hüftkettchen findest und schnapp dir dann Brad Pitt!"

**GG/ Home / Garage**

„Zach! Es sind nur diese paar Noten! Versuch sie dir verdammt noch mal zu merken!"

„Ja man, bleib mal locker. Kein Grund so annervend zu werden!"

„Jungs!" Lane sah von Brian zu Zach und wieder zurück. „Können wir jetzt bitte weiter machen?"

„Ja könnten wir, wenn Brian nicht ständig so einen Scheiß schreiben würden den sich keiner merken kann."

„Also, warte mal, du bist ja wohl der einzige der sich das nicht merken kann. Und dürfte ich dich mal daran erinnern, dass wir mit diesem so genannten Scheiß ziemlichen Erfolg haben?"

Zach warf die Hände in die Luft und meinte zu Lane gewandt: „Und dauernd rastet er so aus wenn man mal Kritik übt. Diese Akkorde taugen nichts, Brian!"

„Diese Akkorde...bilden...den ...verdammten Refrain!"

Lane seufzte und verließ ihren Platz hinter dem Schlagzeug. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg hindurch, zwischen den 2 Streitenden, ging aus der Garage und wäre fast mit Rory zusammen gestoßen.

„Wow, lecker Brownies!"

„Ja, von Babette. Ich dachte ich bring euch mal ein paar rüber."

„Super, die können wir gebrauchen." Lane grinste und Rory merkte worauf Lane anspielte, als ein wütender Aufschrei von Brian zu ihnen herüber klang.

„Oh verstehe!...Und wie geht's so ?"

„Mama Kim hat neue Kleiderregeln erfunden..." Während Lane erzählte versuchte Rory möglichst unbemerkt einen Blick in den improvisatorischen Proberaum zu erhaschen.

„Suchst du was?" Lane sah sie verwundert an.

„Was?...Nein, nein...ich meine ja, doch eigentlich schon. Habt ihr nicht einen neuen Gitarristen?"

Lanes Gesicht erstrahlte: „Ja! Und er ist so gut! Es war überhaupt alles ein Zufall, aber ich denke wirklich wir haben ein neues Bandmitglied. Jedenfalls kann ich mir die Band schon gar nicht mehr ohne ihn vorstellen." Lane lachte und zeigte auf eine Gestalt die im gleichen Moment aus der Garage kam.

Rory stieß ein „Oh nein" hervor als sie plötzlich in Tristans Gesicht blickte.

„Mary!" Tristans Gesicht erhellte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er Rory erblickte. „Was machst du hier?"

„Was _ich _hier mache?" Auf Rorys Gesicht zeichnete sich allerdings nur totale Schockiertheit ab. „Ich wohne hier! Was _du_ hier machst ist wohl er die Frage die gestellt werden sollte."

„Moment. Ihr kennt euch?" Lane blickte von einem zum andren.

„Leider. Das ist Tristan Dugrey, Lane. Er geht mit mir nach Chilton." Lane hatte sofort begriffen wen sie hier nun also tatsächlich vor sich hatte, war aber schlau genug sich nichts anmerken zu lassen."

„...Und Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte." Tristan grinste.

„Gott. Bitte verschone mich mit diesem Mist." Rorys Wut wurde von Minute zu Minute größer.

„Ehm, ich geh dann mal wieder." Lane schaute ihre Freundin entschuldigend an und verschwand in der Garage.

„Ich komm gleich nach Lane!" Rief Tristan ihr hinterher.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, das ist schließlich immer noch meine Garage." Rorys Augen schienen kleine, tödliche Pfeile auf Tristan abzuschießen. „Warum. Bist. Du. Hier."

„Wow, wenn es eine Situation gäbe, bei der dieser Satz wohl angebracht wäre dann jetzt, also : Wenn Blicke töten könnten..."

„...hätte ich wohl schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung einen Mord an dir verübt. Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

„Lane hat mich in einem Musikgeschäft spielen gehört, war natürlich hellauf begeistert, gerade eben habe ich vorgespielt und wahrscheinlich bin ich sowieso schon längst Bandmitglied."

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr mich dein überdimensionales Ego ankotzt?"

„Übrigens, sehr nettes Autorennen hast du da gestern geliefert. Wer war die andere? Diene Schwester?"

„Meine Mutter." Tristan zeigte für einen Augenblick Überraschung bevor er sich wieder fasste.

„Glaub mir, du hast schon jetzt bei ihr verschissen."

„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken der Eindruck den deine Mum von _mir_ hat, wäre _mir_ wichtig?"

„Du lenkst schon wieder vom Thema ab."

„Was ist das Thema?"

„Das Thema ist, dass du hier in Stars Hollow bist, in meiner Garage stehst, dich bei meinen Freunden einschleimst und dich so auch noch versuchst in mein Privatleben einzumischen."

„Ich..."

„Nein Tristan, versuch dich gar nicht erst raus zu reden, ich kann dir nämlich versichern das dieser Einmischungsversuch fehl schlagen wird. Du kehrst wieder nach Chilton zurück und hältst dich aus meinem Leben raus!"

Damit drehte sich Rory auf der Stelle um und verschwand mit schnellem Schritt im Haus. Sie sah rot vor Wut. Sie wollte nicht das ihr Privatleben sich mit Chilton vermischte. Und vor allem wollte sie nicht das Tristan hier in Stars Hollow war. Das war ihre Stadt.

Trotzig lief sie in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.

„Hey gibt es einen Grund warum du dich wie ne 4- jährige benimmst, die keine Zuckerwatte mehr bekommt weil sie schon 6 gehabt hat und man sie deswegen nach Hause rollen kann?"

„Sehr witzig. Geh nach draußen und schau dir den neuen Gitarristen von Lane's Band an."

„Ooooky." Lorelai tat was Rory gesagt hatte und ging aus dem Haus zu ihrer Garage.

„Hey"

„Hi Lorelai." Lane winkte ihr, hinter dem Schlagzeug sitzend, zu. Lorelai brauchte nicht lange zu suchen bis ihr Blick auf Tristan fiel.

„Du bist der neue Gitarrist?"

„Kann man wohl so sagen." Tristan war von dem seltsamen Blick mit dem Lorelai ihn von oben bis unten ansah verunsichert. Lorelai verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln: „Na dann, Tschüss!"

Bevor Tristan etwas erwidern konnte war sie schon aus der Garage raus und wieder in Rorys Zimmer.

„Und?" Lorelai sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Du hast ihn nicht erkannt, stimmts?"

„Erkannt? Ich sollte ihn kennen?"

Rory stöhnte auf und vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in den Kissen. Lorelais Kopf arbeitete allerdings auf Hochtouren, bis:

„Ahhhh!"

„Was?"

„Ich weiß es! Ich kenne ihn! Er ist der Dieb, der mir mein Lieblingsauto gestohlen hat."

Rory lächelte halbherzig: „Dafür hast du aber verdammt lange gebraucht."

„Und...?"

„Und...?"

„Wir... hassen ihn?"

„Ja! Wir hassen ihn."

„Ok...Nur weil er einen Lamborgini besitzt heißt das ja nicht automatisch das wir ihn hassen müssen."

„Tun wir aber."

„Bono besitzt bestimmt auch einen."

„Wir hassen Bono aber nicht."

„Gott sei dank. Ich dachte schon jetzt müsste ich auch noch Bono hassen." Lorelai setzte sich neben Rory auf ihr Bett." Also ist dieser Gitarre spielender, Lamborgini fahrer, der da in meiner Garage steht ist ein Spezialfall?"

„Ganz genau. Jedenfalls für mich." Rory drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihre Mutter an.

Lorelai grinste: „Und für mich. Solidarität Schwester! Jajajajajaaaaa!" Rory lachte und stimmte dann ein: „Jajajajaaaa!"

Plötzlich wurden sie in ihrem Freudengeschrei unterbrochen als ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war.

„Ehm..." Tristan stand, sichtlich verunsichert in der Tür und Rory wurde klar, dass sie das erste Mal sah, dass Tristan die Worte fehlten.

Lorelai stand vom Bett auf und im gleichen Moment fasste sich Tristan wieder unter streckte seine Hand aus: „Ma'am"

Lorelai zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Oh, jetzt hast du endgültig verschissen." Und damit ging sie an einem äußerst überraschten Tristan vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem ihre Schritte im Haus verhalten, herrschte eisige Stille im Zimmer.

„Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

Rory sah mit einem möglichst verachtendem Blick zu Tristan, der, mit Händen in den Taschen an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Da fragst du noch?"

„Wenn ich es wüsste würde ich hier jetzt wohl nicht stehen."

Rory seufzte und fuhr wütend vom Bett. „Das ist es doch Tristan. Wieso stehst du hier, wieso bist du hier uneingeladen in meinem Haus, in meiner Stadt?"

Tristans Gesicht verhärtete sich: „Ich wusste nicht das ich so unerwünscht bin. Außerdem, hab ich nicht gemerkt das dir diese Stadt gehört?"

„Du weißt was ich meine."

„Nein weiß ich nicht." Längst stand Tristan nicht mehr so entspannt da wie er wollte. Seine Worte kamen immer schärfer aus seinem Mund und er hatte große Lust irgendetwas zu zerschlagen.

„Du nervst mich an Tristan. Dauernd verfolgst du mich, redest irgendwas von Freundschaft, die meiner Meinung nach aber nie entstand oder entstehen könnte. Und jetzt das hier, was für ein Zufall, dass du gerade hier auftauchst, meinst du nicht? In dieser Band, wo es doch in Conneticut bestimmt an die tausend gibt." Rory stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und merkte nicht was sie mit ihren unüberlegten Worten anrichtete. „Lass mich ein für alle mal in Ruhe, halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, verstanden?"

Tristan versuchte zu überspielen, wie sehr ihn ihre Worte verletzt hatten. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, was er an diesem Mädchen gefunden hatte um sich so erniedrigen zu lassen. Alle anderen Mädchen träumten davon eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen zu können, wenn Rory nicht wollte war es auch egal. Eine mehr oder weniger, darauf kam es im Endeffekt auch nicht an.

Ihre letzten Worte halten in seinem Kopf nach und er erwiderte: „Was gab es daran wohl nicht zu verstehen?"

Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus widergewonnenem Stolz und Verachtung an, bevor er sich umdrehte, kurz davor dieses Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlassen.

Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vorher unbedingt noch etwas klar stellen wollte. Für die Nachwelt.

Er blieb stehen, dachte einen Augenblick nach, drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, mit denen er sofort ihren Privatbereich durchdrungen hatte und nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand: „Du glaubst also wirklich ich hätte das nur wegen dir gemacht, _Mary _?"

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an und schritt dann, fest entschlossen keine weitere Minute für ihn zu verschwenden an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Als sie dann spürte wie sich eine Hand hart um ihren Oberarm schloss und sie mit einem Ruck zurück zog und gegen die Wand drückte entfuhr ihr ein Laut der Überraschung.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?" zischte Tristan. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren, was ihr wohl Angst machen sollte, und versuchte sie so zwischen der Wand und ihm selber einzuzwängen.

„Lass mich los."

Der Druck von Tristans Händen um ihre Schultern verstärkte sich.

„Du warst gerade sehr unhöflich, mir meine Frage nicht zu beantworten. Also?"

Rory wusste nicht wirklich was für ein Spiel Tristan dort spielte, doch sie war fest entschlossen nicht mit zu spielen.

„'tschuldingung, hab heute meinen blonden Tag, was war es noch gleich was du wissen wolltest?" Rory stetzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf.

„Du glaubst wirklich, ich hätte das hier," er deutet mit dem Kopf nach draußern zu Garage, in der die Band immer noch probte," nur wegen dir gemacht?"

Sekunden verstrichen in denen keiner der beiden was sagte.

„Scheint ja wohl so, oder?"

Tristan lächelte selbstgefällig: „Immer diese schnippischen Suggestivfragen Rory. Fällt deinem Einstein-IQ tatsächlich nichts besseres ein?"

Rory fühlte sich ertappt. Es war ihr nichts besseres eingefallen. Und das war darauf zurück zu schließen, dass sie nicht nur überrascht war von Tristans Reaktionen sondern auch langsam eine Erinnerung in ihr hochkam, ein Gefühl, wie sie es schon einmal erlebt hatte. Die ganze Situation kam ihr bekannt vor. Nur hatte sie damals, nicht eine kalte Wand hinter ihrem Rücken gespürt, sonder eine noch kältere Metalltür, genau genommen die von ihrem Spind in Chilton.

Überrascht stellte sie plötzlich fest, dass Tristan wieder angefangen hatte zu reden, doch sie hörte nicht zu. Es interessierte sie nicht sonderlich, zu hören was er in seiner Wut hervorbrachte. Viel gefährlicher fand sie diese plötzliche Erinnerung, die unpassender nicht sein konnte. Sie zwang sich wieder in die Realität zu schalten.

„...so egoistisch und eingebildet sein, so was zu denken. Nicht alles dreht sich um dich Rory und ich sowieso ganz bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht, ...vielleicht hatte ich wirklich mal Interesse an dir, aber ich denke das hat sich heute schlagartig geändert. Du bist mir egal Rory," er sah ihr in die Augen, überzeugt davon die Wahrheit zu sprechen, „geh nur zu deinem Freund, Bean oder Dean oder wie er auch heißt...es macht mir nicht das geringste aus."

Ironie des Schicksals? Diese Frage schoss Rory durch den Kopf während sie seine Worte vernahm. Ironie des Schicksals das er fast genau die gleiche Wortwahl benutzte wie damals? Damals als er sie gegen ihren Spind gedrückt hatte und sie selber sich entschuldigen wollte wegen des missglückten Telefonats.

Sein griff um ihre Arme hatte sich gelockert. Seine Hände fuhren ihre nackten Arme entlang, eine Spur von Gänsehaut hinterlassend.

Damals hätte er sie fast geküsst. Wie hatte er nur so schnell umschalten können. Wie hatte er nur merken können was ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es waren ihre Gefühle gewesen, die sie überwältigt hatten. Dumme, unnütze, falsche Gefühle die wohl gedacht hatten, dass Dean statt Tristan vor ihr gestanden hätte. Und es war ihr Blick gewesen, der sie verraten hatte. Es hatte an ihr gelegen.

Sie beugte ihren Kopf und sah auf ihre Handgelenke, die jeweils von Tristans Händen festgehalten wurden. Seine gebräunte Haut um ihre milchige Haut gelegt. Und wenn es nicht nur die Handgelenke wären, fragte sich eine unsichtbare Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wenn es andere Stellen an ihrem Körper gäbe wo dieser Anblick von zwei verschiedenen Hauttönen aufeinander, nebeneinander, genauso gut aussehen würde?

Rory zog die Luft scharf ein und sie merkte wie ihre Wangen förmlich brannten. Plötzlich dankte sie Tristan, dass er sie hier fest gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt. Die Kühle aus der Mauerwand hinter ihr war mehr als angenehm.

„Rory? Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Er schüttelte sie leicht und versuchte sie so zu zwingen in seine fragenden, wütenden Augen zu blicken.

Sie hob ihr Gesicht und ihm viel sofort auf, wie rot ihre Wangen glühten.

In diesem Moment wurde es Rory klar: Es würde immer an ihr Liegen.

Sie schluckte, ihr Herz raste und der einzige Gedanke der ihr gequältes Hirn ausstieß war: weg hier. Das war gefährliches Territorium. Viel zu gefährlich für Rory, viel zu gefährlich für Tristan und für sie beide konnte es nur eins bedeuten: Sie würden von dem schmalen Grat auf dem sie wanderten hinunterfallen. Und fallen, insbesondere sich fallen lassen hatte Realitätsverlust zur Folge, was für Rorys Beziehung mit Dean tödlich enden würde.

„Tristan... lass mich." Ihre Stimme hörte sich leiser an als Rory es erwartet hätte.

Er beobachtete sie, konfus wie sie war hatte sofort irgendetwas in seinem Kopf Stopp geschrieen. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Warte." Er umfasste ihr Handgelenk enger und fühlte sofort ihren überhöhten Puls. „Rory?" Er lächelte arrogant, „dein Herz rast."

„Ich ...bin ja auch sehr ...wütend." Rory verfluchte sich für diese schwachen Worte, die sie mit zitternder Stimme hervorgebracht hatte. Sie versuchte sich los zu reißen, von Tristan und von diesen gefährlichen Gedanken die sie umgaben.

Er zog sie wieder zurück, selbstsicherer wie nie.

„Warum willst du denn so schnell weg?" Und wie als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen: „Das hier wird zu gefährlich für dich, nicht war?"

Wenig wusste Tristan, wie sehr er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sowieso hatte er noch nicht begriffen, warum ihr Selbstbewusstsein plötzlich fiel, wie ein Mantel der von ihren Schultern rutschte. Er hatte das Gefühl, und kam sich dabei wie der Held eines Billigromans vor, dass sie mit dem Rücken die Wand bis zum Boden entlang rutschen würde, hielte er sie nicht so an sich gepresst. Der Gedanke daran ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten. Innerlich war es ein lautes Lachen, äußerlich war es selbstgefällig und hochmütig.

Rory sah das Lächeln und wollte ihn sofort von sich schubsen. Sie löste ihre Hände aus Tristans Umklammerung und versuchte ihn weg zu stoßen. Auf halbem Weg aber schienen ihre Hände vergessen zu haben, was sie vorgehabt hatten und klammerten sich plötzlich zitternd an Tristans T-Shirt fest.

Tristan reagierte automatisch und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre dünne Taille. Rory konnte nicht fassen warum ihre Hände nicht mehr ihrem Gehirn gehorchten. Als hätten sie ein Eigenleben zehrten sie an Tristans Shirt, ihn immer weiter zu sich ziehend.

„Tristan..." Sie hatte vorgehabt ihm zu sagen er sollte aufhören, mit dem was er tat oder am besten, aufhören zu existieren. Sie schaute ihn flehend in die Augen, doch er hatte zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, als das er sie hätte gehen lassen.

„Ich wusste du würdest nachgeben...früher oder später..."

Rory konnte seinen Worten nicht mehr Beachtung schenken. Ihr Kopf war voll mit Emotionen, der Platz für Überlegungen fehlte. Sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich mit Tristan vom Grat fallen und fühlte nur noch wie sein heißer Atem über ihre Lippen strich, immer näher kam, bis sie nicht mehr wusste ob es nun schon seine Lippen, die schmale Luft dazwischen oder ihre Einbildung war...

„Man Rory, ich-...Oh mein Gott!" Lorelais Gesicht schien von ihr zu fallen als sie die Tür aufstieß und die beiden, die wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen auseinander sprangen, erblickte. „Was ...was soll denn das..oh nein!" Sie hielt sich die Augen zu und lief rückwärts in die Küche. „Hat dir deine Mutter denn nicht gesagt, dass du keine anderen Typen küssen sollst -oder was auch immer ihr da machen wolltet- wenn du dauernd mit einem dunkel haarigen, etwas zu groß geratenem aber trotzdem ganz netten Jungen zusammen rum hängst und er behauptet dein Freund sein!"

Lorelai hatte immer noch die Hände schützend vor die Augen gelegt und konnte nicht sehen, dass ihre Tochter in einer Art Delirium zu sein schien und ihre Worte nicht zu ihr durchdrangen.

„Ehm..." Lorelai blinzelte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch." Konntest du mir folgen?" Sie blickte von Rory zu Tristan, der wie angewurzelt neben ihr stand. Lorelai ließ ihre Hände fallen und seufzte zu Tristan gewandt: „Was hast du nur mit Rory gemacht..." Halb sprach ihr diese Frage aus der Seele, halb wollte sie die beiden damit zu einer Äußerung zwingen. Doch bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte erschien Luke im Haus und entrüstet die letzen Gesprächsfetzen aufgesogen hatte.

„Hey, was ist denn hier los?"Er ging den Flur entlang auf die offene Zimmertür zu.

Lorelai fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und stieß genervt ein: „Oh nicht doch..." aus bevor Luke einen Blick auf das Szenario vor ihm warf und sich sein Gesicht in sekundenschnelle verfinsterte: „ Was,...verdammt noch mal tust du hier mit Rory?" Er ließ Tristan keine Zeit zur Erwiderung sondern stürmte sofort ins Zimmer und schrie: „Hände weg von Rory! Nimm die Hände in die Luft!"

Lorelai versuchte schnell Luke, dessen Gesicht rot war vor Wut, aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter zu zerren: „Luke, komm raus, los!"

„Ich will die Hände in der Luft sehen!" Luke zeigte auf Tristan, schrie ihn an und ließ sich nur äußerst unwillig von Lorelai hinausbefördern. „Hände. In. Die. Luft!"

„RAUS!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck waren sie durch die Hintertür verschwunden und es klangen nur noch Gesprächsfetzen ins Haus.

Rory schien plötzlich wie aus einem Traum erwacht und blickte gehetzt und mit großen Augen auf die Küchentür.

„_Beruhig dich...". _

„_Lorelai, er war da drin alleine mit Rory!"_

„_Ich weiß ...aber..."_

Wie als hätte Rory auch erst jetzt die Situation begriffen sprang ihr Blick schnell zu Tristan und dann wieder quer durchs Zimmer: „Oh mein Gott...oh mein Gott." Verwirrt murmelte sie weiter: „Oh mein Gott..." Bevor sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken aus ihrem Zimmer und zur Haustür lief und schließlich ganz verschwand. Tristan war sprachlos.

„Rory?" Lorelais Kopf blickte aus der Küchentür suchend ins Haus während sie die verklingenden Schritte ihrer Tochter hörte. Sofort eilte sie Rory nach, Tristan keine Beachtung schenkend. Luke war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und sah Lorelai hinter her.

Luke's Blick schnellte zu Tristan: „ Ich bring dich um du kleines, mieses..."

„Luke, RAUS!"

* * *

Alle weiteren Fragen werden im nächsten Chap beantwortet!

hey...pssssst! Hab da n' kleines Geheimnis für euch, muss aber unbedingt unter uns bleiben. Hab nämlich gehört, dass man schon jetzt das nächste Chap sehen kann wenn man auf den GO Button links unten drückt! Wirklich!


	15. Unordnung in jeder Hinsicht

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY es tut mir ja sooooooo leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Ihr dachtet bestimmt alle, das wars jetzt mit meiner Story, aber NEIN ich schreib weiter, versprochen. Die letzten Monate waren nur absolut scheiße, obwohl die Tatsache, dass ich 2 Wochen lang krank war und wirklich verdammt viel für die Schule tun musste kein wirklich ausreichender Grund für euch sein wird...ich kann mich nur entschuldigen und hoffen, dass ihr trotzdem weiter lesen werdet!

Und übrigens: Danke für die Reviews! Ich hab mich in den letzten Wochen zwar schon gar nicht mehr getraut meine neuen Reviews zu lesen, aus Angst vor Drohbriefen bezüglich meiner kleinen Schreibpause, aber trotzdem: Danke! Ich hoffe ich lese noch viiieeeeel mehr! Und ihr werdet dann auch noch viiiieeel mehr lesen...in den nächsten Chaps )) hehe

Mist, da fällt mir ein, ich muss mich noch mal entschuldigen, denn es kommt noch nicht mal Trory Action in diesem Chap drin vor. Aber es musste sein, und ich habe mich bemüht es so humorvoll zu gestalten, dass man vielleicht die Lücke die Tristan hinterlässt, übersehen kann.

Nächste Wochewerd ich 2 Wochen lan im Urlaub sein...also ich versuche noch, das nächste Chapter vorher zu fertig zu schreiben...allerdings kann ich für nichts garantieren! Und weil es sehr lang wird, muss ich es dann doch vielleicht teilen...mmmhh...mal sehen...ich mag ja sehr dieses abrupte Ende...falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet )

Aber jetzt: _on with the story …_

* * *

**GG/ Home-Nacht**

Rory starrte auf den dunklen Holztisch unter ihr. Mit den Augen folgte sie den feinen Verästlungen des Holzes, die manchmal zu kleinen Ritzen in dem Küchentisch führten. Ein Geräusch ließ Rory zusammen fahren und erzeugte einen weiteren hämmernden Schmerz in ihrem Schädel. „Urgh", sie massierte ihre Schläfen und schloss die Augen, während sie Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen hörte.

Als sie ein plötzliches Klicken vernahm und durch ihre halb geöffneten Lieder das helle Neonlicht der über ihr baumelnden Küchenlampe drang, sah sie auf zu Lorelai.

„Schatz?" Ihre Mutter sah sie verschlafen und Stirn runzelnd an. Ihr rosa Pyjama mit den darauf abgebildeten großen Keksen war zerknittert und das weiße Top hing ihr lose von den Schultern.

„Kannst du etwa auch nicht schlafen?"

Rory nickte und hob das Wasserglas, welches vor ihr stand an ihre pochenden Schläfen.

„Diese verdammte Hitze" Lorelai ging an die Spüle und hielt ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl.

Die Kühle des Wasserglases hatte nur kurz verweilt und Rory ließ das Glas mit zittrigen Händen zurück auf den dunklen Tisch sinken.

Lorelai strich sich ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und musterte ihre Tochter aufmerksam.

„Mum, ich will Kaffee. Es ist schon..." Rory sah auf die tickende Wanduhr „...halb 4. Lass uns aufstehen und Kaffee machen."

„Ist es wegen diesem Tristan Jungen oder warum siehst du so aus als hätte Graf Dracula sich höchst persönlich ein paar Blutkonserven von dir genehmigt?"

Rory blickte mit müden Lidern und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster." Ich kann einfach nicht sehr gut schlafen..."

Lorelai hob die Augenbrauen an. „Wegen Tristan?"

Rory nickte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf gleichzeitig, nicht dazu in der Lage solch schwierige Fragen zu beantworten.

Ihre Mutter schmunzelte und ging um den Tisch herum, zu ihrer Tochter. "Heute...nein eigentlich Gestern, war ein dummer, anstrengender, verwirrender und absolut unnutzer Tag...ein Tag wie ein Griff ins Klo. Lass dir davon nicht den Schlaf rauben, mach s' wie Miss O'Hara: Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Du meinst heute, der neue Tag hat genau vor 3 Stunden und 35 Minuten begonnen."

„Ja, stimmt. Praktisch schon aber theoretisch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ein meiner Welt! Nicht in der ‚Vom-Winde-Verweht-Welt!"

Rory ließ ihren Kopf seufzend in ihre Fände fallen.

„Der Junge sah jedenfalls ziemlich verstört aus, als du abgehauen bist."

„Ja,...deswegen...'tschuldigung noch mal, aber ich musste einfach weg von hier. Plötzlich ging alles drunter und drüber...ich wusste einfach nicht..."

„Hey, schon gut. Sobald du dann auch irgendwann zurück kommst, darfst du das so oft wiederholen bis du nicht mehr laufen kannst, Speedy Gonzales."

„Ich glaube, ich werd morgen lieber nicht zu Luke gehen."

„Quatsch, dem ist das peinlicher als dir. Als Tristan weg war, musste ich ihm erst mal einen Kräutertee zur Beruhigung kochen."

„Eww, ich wusste nicht das wir so was überhaupt besitzen."

„Tja, das ist das Gute an Unordnung: Man findet dauernd neue Sachen."

„Und das Schlechte?"

„Was soll schlecht an Unordnung sein?"

„Dass letztens fast unser Telefon in der Mikrowelle gegrillt worden wäre?"

„Blablabla...die ordentlichen Leute sind nur zu faul zum Suchen!"

Rory schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf und Lorelai lachte leise. Während sie an ihr vorbei ging ließ sie ihre Hand liebevoll über den Kopf ihrer Tochter streichen und blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen.

"Rory du glühst ! Hast du Fieber ?"

"Ach Quatsch, es ist diese verdammte Hitze. Hast du doch gerade selbst gesagt."

„Aber du hast Kopfschmerzen." Lorelai zeigte auf die aufgerissene Packung Aspirin die vor ihr lag.

„Hab ich öfters."

„Ha! Keine Kompromisse! Du legst dich wieder zurück ins Bett und ich hohle das Fieberthermometer."

„Mum!" Rory versuchte sie noch zurück zu rufen doch Lorelai war schon längst auf dem Weg ins Bad. Also befolgte sie ihre Anweisung und ging die paar Schritte Barfuss über den kalten Boden zu ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie sich in ihr zerwühltes Bett fallen ließ.

„Hier." Lorelai schob ihr das Thermometer in den Mund und schüttelte ihr Bett auf. Rory beobachtete sie und es erinnerte sie daran, wie ihre Mutter früher immer auf sie aufgepasst hatte, sie umsorgt hatte wenn sie mal bettlägerig gewesen war. Ihr fiel ein das sie schon längere Zeit nicht mehr krank gewesen war und diesen Komfort genossen hatte.

Das plötzliche leise Piepen des Thermometers verhalte im leeren Haus.

„38,1. Sie haben den Joker gezogen. Sie dürfen den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben, müssen nicht zur Schule und dürfen stattdessen sofort über los gehen und sich 1000 Dollar nehmen."

Rory lehnte sich zurück in ihr aufgeplustertes Kissen." Dafür habe ich aber schreckliche Kopfschmerzen."

„Was? Das ist dir ein Tag ohne Paris und Chilton nicht wert?"

Und ohne Tristan, schoss es Rory durch den Kopf. „...Doch."

„Na bitte, dann mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Lorelai schüttelte das Bettlaken über Rory aus und eine angenehme Kühle zog sogleich von ihren Beinen zu ihren Schulter und Armen. Die Decke fiel weich über ihren Körper.

„So, ..." Lorelai musterte sie ein letztes Mal. „Falls es meiner Kranken schlechter gehen sollte, sofort bescheid sagen. Ich versuch mir Morgen frei zu nehmen."

„Brauchst du nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn du schon frei hast will ich nicht die Dumme sein die als einzige um 6 Uhr morgens aufstehen muss. Also, Gute Nacht!"

„Guten Morgen wohl eher."

„Und wenn schon, _Morgen_ ist auch noch ein Tag."

**Freitag Abend/ GG Home**

„Okay Darling, alles da was du brauchst?"

„Du kommst 23 Minuten und 4 Sekunden zu spät zum traditionellen und hochheiligen Freitag Abend Dinner."

Rory saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, ausgerüstet mit zwei Fernbedienungen, einer Tasse Kamillentee und einer Packung höchst widerlicher Hustendrops, während sie gleichzeitig Lorelai zu sah, wie sie hektisch durchs Haus eilte und von Zeit zu Zeit gegen Kommoden, Türrahmen und ähnliches lief, die ihr dauernd in den Weg zu springen schienen.

„Wo sind denn bloß diese...diese verdammten Dinger."

„Welche Dinger?" Rory schlürfte an ihrem Kamillentee.

„Na diese...du weißt schon."

„Nein weiß ich nicht."

„Argh..." Lorelai lief in die Küche und das Geklapper von Schubladen und Schränken war zu hören.

„23 Minuten und 20 Sekunden!" Rory nahm sich ein Hustenbonbon und horchte. Ein plötzlicher Aufprall, das Quitschen eines zur Seite geschobenen Tisches und der Schmerzensschrei von Lorelai ließ auf die Geschehnisse in der Küche schließen, aus der Lorelai herausgehumpelt kam.

„Das," Lorelai zeigte auf einen Punkt an ihrem Oberschenkel „ gibt einen riesigen, blauen Fleck, wollen wir wetten?."

„Ne, ich glaube dir, ich hab den Tisch schreien gehört."

„Aber ich brauch jetzt unbedingt diese Dinger."

„Was meinst du denn nur?"

„Diese,...Teile in denen man läuft."

„Hä?"

„Klein, groß gibt's in verschiedenen Farben."

„Socken?"

„Seh' ich so aus als bräuchte ich in diesem kurzen Sommerkleid ,bei 40 Grad Hitze, Socken?"

„Im Schatten könnte es Kühl werden."

„Du hast welche in gelb."

„Chucks?"

„Jaaaa, aber was sind Chucks?"

„Die ultimativen Rockschuhe?" Rory sah ihre Mutter skeptisch an" Schuhe! Du meinst Schuhe!"

„Oh Gott danke, sie hat's kapiert."

„Hey ich bin nicht gewöhnt Wort-Such-Spiele mit einer senilen, alten Frau zu machen, die sich ganz dringen Pillen gegen diese Wortfindungstörungen verschreiben lassen muss."

„Das mit dem „alt" nimmst du zurück!"

„24 Minuten und 7 Sekunden."

„Und wo sind jetzt meine Schuhe Superhirn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Lorelai seufzte und setzte dann einen nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Okay wenn ich meine Sommersandalen nicht finde zieh ich halt meine Stiefel an."

„Die Winterstiefel? Die, die seit Weihnachten im Flur stehen, an denen immer noch der Schneematsch klebt?"

Rory sah sie zweifelnd an, doch Lorelai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und riss etwas gewalttätig den Reißverschluss des schweren Stiefels auf.

„Mhhh, diese Mischung: Rotes Blümchenkleid mit schwarzen Stiefeln. Erinnert mich irgendwie an „Die fabelhafte Welt der Amelie".

„Danke für deine zahlreichen Komplimente."

„25 Minuten Amelie, nicht mehr viel und du hast den Rekord von einer halben Stunde Verspätung erreicht."

„Ja, ja, ja ich weiß..." Lorelai wollte gerade zur Tür heraus stürmen als ihr Lane entgegen kam.

„Wow, was soll das denn für ein Modestil sein?"

„Hey Lane!" rief Rory vom Sofa aus.

„Das ist der Modestil Ich-habe-meine-Sommerschuhe-nicht-gefunden-und-tue-dies-also-gezwungenermaßen."

„Sommerschuhe? Meinst du Sandalen?"

„Der Lorelai & The City Fachausdruck ist „High Heel"!"

„Lorelai & The City?" rief Rory fragend aus dem Wohnzimmer „und ich dachte immer es hieße _Sex _& The City. Ich glaub da hast du ein paar Wörter vertauscht."

„Hab ich nicht, Schätzchen. Ich habe das kleine Wörtchen _Sex_ einfach durch meinen Namen ersetzt, weil ich so toll und cool bin und vor allem" und dabei schaute sie mit einem feurigen Augenaufschlag in die Runde „den puren Sex verkörpere."

„Ah, oh mein Gott" Rory hielt sich die Ohren zu und kreischte: „Ich dachte nach der letzten Aufklärungsstunde würde ich nie wieder dieses Wort von meiner Mutter hören. Außerdem trägst du deinen Egoismus ein bisschen zu dick auf."

„Tatsächlich? Und ich dachte es wäre der Lippenstift."

„Also, ...ehm...zurück zu den „High Heels" meldete sich Lane zu Wort „ Kann nämlich sein, dass ich die letztens noch bei euch im Bad erblickt habe und..." sie dachte angestrengt nach „...wenn mich nicht alles täuscht war es im Wäschekorb."

Lorelais Gesicht erhellte sich „Bist du dir sicher?"

„So sicher wie man sich in einem Gilmore-Haushalt sein kann...!"

Lorelai eilte ins Bad während Lane sich neben Rory aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Hey...hör zu, tut mir echt Leid, dass das bei der Bandprobe so scheiße für dich gelaufen ist."

„Ach quatsch, schon gut...du konntest ja nicht wissen, das der super Gitarrist, der verhasster Tristan ist."

„Eigentlich schon...jedenfalls bis ich gemerkt hab, dass der Zettel auf dem sein Name und seiner Adresse stand immer noch in meiner Jeans steckte, die zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Waschmaschine herum geschleudert wurde."

„Tja, wahrscheinlich sollte das Schicksal sein."

„Ah!" Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte aus dem Bad. „Ich hab sie." Lorelai lief jubelnd, die Sandalen mit Triumph in die Luft haltend ins Wohnzimmer. Doch während sie noch versuchte sich von ihren Winterstiefeln zu befreien, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und versuchte durch verzweifeltes Hüpfen in der Senkrechten zu bleiben. Schließlich siegte die Schwerkraft und Lorelai stürzte mit einem spitzen Schrei rücklings auf den Boden.

„Mum?" Rory beugte sich grinsend über sie. Lane konnte nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Lorelai lag auf dem Boden und schaute ärgerlich in die Luft.

„Also wisst ihr" Lane sah die beiden Gilmores an „bevor noch schlimmeres passiert sag ich lieber schnell, weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin: Rory, übermorgen musst du wieder fitt sein, denn...wir werden auf eine Party gehen!"

Rory sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an: „Party?"

Blitzschnell fuhr Lorelai hoch: „_Party _?"

Lane grinste in die Runde: „Oh ja, Party!"

* * *

Wenn _ich _ihr wäret (uhhh was für eine Satzkonstellation ) würde ich mich _sehr_ auf das nächste Chapter freuen ... 


	16. Boys of Summer

Oh mann, es tut mir ja sooooo leid! Ich hab euch viel zu lange warten lassen! Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon mit Morddrohungen gerechnet...Aber: Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich nicht geschrieben. Ich hab geschrieben, die ganze Zeit und den Anfang (weil er mir nicht gefiel) gleich zweimal. Allerdings hab ich dann das eigentliche Chapter geteilt. Und dann nochmal. Und das hier ist jetzt also ein Viertel des ganzen Party-Chapters. Puh...und übrigens hatten wir hier bei mir auch noch einen kleinen Stromausfall, gerade als ich am schreiben war, weswegen ich dann einen ganzen Teil nochmal schreiben durfte...nun ja...jetzt ist mein Gewissen erst mal ein bisschen leichter geworden...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

…_Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_The summer's out of reach_

_Empty lake, empty streets_

_The sun goes down alone…_

"Hey Ror mach mal das Radio lauter."

Rory schaute gedankenverloren auf den schmutzigen Beton des Highways der unter ihr vorbei zog. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne marmorierten den schon tief blauen Abendhimmel mit hellen rosa und rot Tönen. Sie fuhren in Dean's altem Truck immer weiter vorwärts, ließen Stars Hollow weit hinter sich zurück und fuhren nach Südwesten ..., zu einer unbekannten Party, zu unbekannten Leuten. Rory fühlte ein leises Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend, aber es war kein gutes Kribbeln. Es war das Kribbeln, dass man hatte, wenn man vor dem ganzen Kurs ein Referat vorzutragen hatte oder wenn man unruhig auf dem unbequemen Stuhl im Wartezimmer seines Arztes saß und genau wusste, dass man in wenigen Minuten mehrere kalte Spritzen über sich ergehen lassen musste. Man wollte es nur schnell hinter sich bringen, und genau das machte Rory sorgen. Denn wie lange würde Lane's Band spielen und wie lange würde sie unbekannten Leuten ausgesetzt sein und wie lange...

„Rory? Das Radio?" Lane sah sie fragend vom Rücksitz aus an.

„Was, oh ja...Moment. "Rory riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und beugte sich zu dem alten Autoradio. Dean, der zufrieden am Lenkrad saß lächelte ihr kurz zu bevor er sich wieder auf den, ohnehin nicht starken Verkehr konzentrierte. Rory legte ihre Arme auf den Fensterrahmen und hielt ihren Kopf hinaus in die lauwarme Abendluft. Der letzte Sommerwind zog durch ihre Haare und sie zog gierig den Duft der letzten, heißen Tage und lauen Abende ein. Alles schien so erdrückend auf sie einzuwirken, so hatte sie das Gefühl. Alles nahm einen anderen lauf als sie es geplant hatte. Alles hatte einen bittersüßen Nachgeschmack.

Lane lehnte am Fenster und beobachtete ihre Freundin. Sie fühlte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Die Musik machte die Stille zwischen den drei Personen erträglich, auch wenn sie eine plötzliche Melancholie auslöste, die wie Rauschschwaden durch das Auto zog. Lane konnte in dem schmutzigen und leicht zerbrochenen Rückspiegel des Trucks Rory beobachten, deren Wangen glühten und deren Augen glänzten. Sie sah aus als würde sie heißen Sommertagen hinterher trauen, doch gleichzeitig in aufgeregter Erwartung auf die langen, dunklen Herbstabende blicken.

In der Hoffnung ein Gespräch zu Stande zu bringen sagte sie mit fröhlicher Stimmer: „Oh man, freust du dich auch schon so Rory?" Rory antwortete nicht.

Lane wandte sich zu Dean: „ Übrigens, du hättest uns gar nicht extra nach Hartford hinbringen müssen. Wir hätten bestimmt auch bei Dave mitfahren können."

„Ach quatsch, mach ich doch gern. Ich hab noch einen ganzen Abend Inventur bei Doosey's vor mir. Da kann ich in meiner Pause auch mal ein bisschen Aufheiterung vertragen." Er sah, in der Hoffnung auf einen Entgegnung zu Rory, die aber immer noch angestrengt aus dem Fenster blickte. Rory schien alles andere außer einer Aufheiterung zu sein.

Minuten vergingen. Rory erkannte das Schild, auf dem die Ausfahrt nach Hartford angekündigt wurde. Das Kribbeln in Rorys Bauch verwandelte sich in ein drückendes Übelkeitsgefühl und sie atmete ein paar Mal langsam durch bevor sie versuchte ihre leicht zitternden Hände zu ignorieren. In weniger als 10 Minuten würden sie angekommen sein. Auf dem großen Kreisförmigen Hof, der von alten Ahornbäumen gesäumt wurde. Das Dugrey Haus war umgeben von Wald und Wiesen und es war mindestens genauso alt wie die Ahornbäume. Das war Rory schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch aufgefallen. Nun hoffte sie, das Dean gar nicht erst weiter fuhr als bis zu den Ahornbäumen, nicht anhielt und die von Moos bewachsene Steinsäule sah, in der der Name Dugrey eingemeißelt war. Vor allem durfte er nicht Tristan sehen. Nicht, dass sie ihren Freund angelogen hätte, sie hatte ihm nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. War es denn so wichtig zu wissen bei wem die Party stattfand? Rory seuzte. Es war wichtig. Denn wie schwer würde es sein Tristan aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man in dessen eigenem Haus stand! Verdammt schwer.

„Wie hast du es nur geschafft mich zu überreden auf so eine Chilton-Party zu gehen?" meinte Rory verzweifelt und schloss die Augen.

„Vielleicht mit den Worten: Rory es ist der erste, offizielle Gig den unsere Band hat, du musst kommen!"

„Aber...wenn ihr gespielt habt fahren wir gleich wieder, nicht war?" sagte Rory mit einer bettelnden Stimme.

„Meinetwegen..."

„Hey, freu dich doch, dass du mal wieder unter die Leute kommst, nachdem du ne Woche im Bett verbracht hast." Versuchte Dean seine Freundin aufzuheitern.

„Ich hätte auch einfach in den Supermarkt gehen können um unter Leute zu kommen, wenn du das meinst."

„Ich seh schon, keine Chance deine Stimmung zu heben. Ich halt am besten den Mund bevor ich dich noch mehr vergrelle."

Gerade als Rory etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah kurz auf den Display und riss sich dann aus ihrer Lethargie: „Hey Mum..."

...nein wir sind noch nicht da..." Rory drehte sich zu Lane um: „Sie will wissen ob es auf der Party auch rote Plastikbecher gibt wie bei American Pie..."

Lane zog ihre Schultern fragend hoch und sagte: „Da es in jedem Amerikanischem Supermarkt nichts anderes als diese roten und blauen Plastikbecher gibt und wir nun mal was trinken müssen, würde ich sagen: Ja. "

Rory grinste über Lane's ironische Ader und sprach: „Mum ...Lane weiß es nicht..." Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien ein breites Grinsen auf Rorys Gesicht und sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Sie meint wir sollten nicht so naiv sein, sie hätte die Tankerkolonnen voll Bier mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Außerdem hat sie sich halb nackt an die Straße gestellt um von den Truckern mitgenommen zu werden, weil wir es ihr ja verboten haben zu kommen."

Rory fühlte sich leicht aufgeheitert durch ihre Mutter, während Lane sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Erleichtert merkten die drei Insassen, dass die Spannung langsam gebrochen schien.

„Hey eine Frage noch Mum,...wo sind meine ganzen Shirts geblieben? Ich hab das ganze Haus durchsucht und nur das weiße Tank Top im Schrank gefunden..."Rory wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Was? Das warst du? Also war das mit dem Tank Top Absicht?...Na toll...glaub mir, das gibt Rache." Rory zog ein Gesicht bevor sie sich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedete und das Handy in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Was hat Lorelai denn getan?" Dean schaute besorgt zu Rory.

„Ach...ist eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Sie musste heute kurzfristig länger arbeiten und war besorgt, dass ich, ohne ihren Fashion -Rat irgendeinen langweiligen Pulli angezogen hätte. Also hat sie meinen gesamten Kleiderschrank, bis auf dieses Top, ausgeräumt und versteckt."

Lane sah sie von oben bis unten an und meinte: „Glaub mir, _ich_ hätte dich ganz bestimmt nicht mit irgendeinem langweiligen Pulli zu meinem ersten Gig genommen."

„Deine Kleidung ist doch gar nicht langweilig. Klassisch, ist wohl eher das richtige Wort. Außerdem kommt es sowieso nur auf das an, was drin steckt, und das bist schließlich du!" Das programmierte Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht schien sich sogar noch zu vergrößern, während er sich zu Rory herüber lehnte und versuchte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Rory musste sich zusammenreißen, um zu verbergen wie sehr sie Deans Kommentar entsetzt hatte. So etwas durften Großelter und Eltern sagen, denn man erwartete von ihnen, dass sie sämtliche dieser fürsorglichen Sätze für sich gepachtet hatten. Doch von einem Freund schien es mehr als unpassend. Rory verstummte für den Rest der Fahrt und versuchte zu vergessen. Doch ein bittersüßer Nachgeschmack blieb.

„Du hattest Recht, das hier ist wirklich abgefahren Rory!" Lane starrte auf das riesige Anwesen vor ihr und schlug geistesabwesend die Autotür von Deans altem Geländewagen zu. Lanes Stimme drang kaum zu Rory durch, die halb im Auto lehnte und dabei war sich von Dean zu verabschieden und ihn am besten möglichst schnell loswerden wollte. Unter all der lauten Musik, die aus dem Haus strömte und deren Bässe die Auffahrt erschüttern ließen, bemerkte Rory auf einmal 2 Mädchenstimme, die mit ihrem Gekreische bestimmt schon das vier gestrichene C erreicht hatte. Noch bevor sie aus dem Auto geklettert war, rissen sie 2 paar Hände um ihre eigene Achse und sie schaute in die strahlenden Gesichter von Madeleine und Louise.

„Rory! Du bist auch da! Wir wussten nicht dass du kommst! "Louise sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und umarmte sie. „Haben wir sehr laut geschrien?" fragte Madeleine kichernd, die sich kaum auf ihren Füßen halten konnte. Rory schaute sie skeptisch an und lächelte: „Wahrscheinlich konnte man euch sogar noch in der nächsten Stadt hören."

„Oh, das ist gut. So werden noch mehr Jungen auf uns aufmerksam." Die beiden Mädchen mussten lachen und hielten sich gegenseitig fest, damit sie bei ihrem wackeligem Stand nicht hinfielen. Rory sah sich nach Lane um, die immer noch das Haus samt Umgebung betrachtete, zog sie zu sich und stellte ihr Madeleine und Louise vor.

„Und wer ist das da hinter dir?" meinte Madeleine und flirtete ein Objekt direkt hinter Rorys Kopf an. Rory drehte sich um und sah erschrocken, dass Dean immer noch nicht weggefahren war. Er saß etwas überrumpelt hinter dem Steuer und sah Madeleine, die sich zu ihm herunter ins Auto gelehnt hatte verwirrt an.

„Das ist mein Freund...Dean."

„Oh,..." Louise und Madeleine sahen sich etwas enttäuscht an.

„Er bleibt nicht, er muss heute Abend arbeiten und fährt jetzt sofort wieder weg." Meinte Rory und hoffte, dass er dies auch wirklich tat.

„Ohhh..."Louise und Madeleine schienen noch enttäuschter.

„Ähm Dean...also dann..." Rory lächelte ihn verzweifelt zu und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey..." er hielt sie am Arm fest und meinte: „Viel Spaß...amüsier dich..." Er ließ den Motor an und einen Moment lang übertönte das tiefe Brummen die Musik und das Gejohle der vielen Leute um sie herum.

„Das wird sie ganz bestimmt." Meinte Louise und Rory beobachtete erleichtert, wie Dean's alter Truck aus der Auffahrt fuhr und in der Ferne verschwand.

„Also Lane, Rory… haben wir euch schon unsere Freunde vorgestellt?" fragte Louise vielsagend und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf eine Gruppe von Jungen hinter ihnen, die brav auf Louis und Madeleine wartenden.

„Das hier ist Pete," Pete grinste Rory und Lane an, während Louise weiter durch die Reihen ging. Lane warf Rory einen Blick zu. Auch sie hatte gemerkt, dass Pete nicht der einzige war der um 10 Uhr abends schon einen beträchtlichen Alkoholpegel erreicht hatte. Owen, Nicholas, Jake, Daniel und ein Junge mit einer missglückten Kurt Cobain Frisur waren in ausgelassener Stimmung und ganz bestimmt nicht in der Lage Rory's und Lane's Namen in ihrem Gedächtnis zu speichern.

„Und, die beiden hier," Madeleine zeigte auf zwei Jungen die im Gedränge um die Mädchen fast verschwanden, „sind Zach und Brian."

Weder Zach noch Brian schienen zu merken, wem sie da gutmütig ihre Hand entgegenstreckten bis ein unmerkliches Schnauben von Lane ausging und die beiden Jungen den Kopf hoben um schließlich Lanes wütendem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ihr... seid wirklich unfassbar! Ihr könnt doch bestimmt noch nicht fertig mit dem Aufbau der Anlage sein? Also warum seid ihr nicht drinnen bei Dave? Und warum..."Lane griff sich die beiden roten Pappbecher, welche die beiden Jungen in den Händen hielten und roch daran „ trinkt ihr Alkohol vor unserem Gig!" Lane starrte von Zach, der versuchte möglichst schuldbewusst auszusehen zu Brian, der sich an Lane's Schulter hängte und lallte: „Sorry Lane... es tut mir echt schrecklich Leid ... ich..." er hielt inne und betrachtete durch seine dicken Brillengläser angestrengt Lane' s Haarspange, „sach ma is das ne Totenkopfhaarspange?...is ja abgefahren...! "

Lane stöhnte und griff Brian unter die Arme „Rein ins Haus! Sofort!" Zach gehorchte auf der Stelle und half ihr Brian zu stützen. "Falls wir wollen, dass er gleich noch mindestens einen Akkord richtig spielt müssen wir ihm Kaffee einflößen, am besten intravenös. Also wo ist hier Kaffee? Holt den verdammten Kaffee!"

Louise sah dem Gespann nach und sagte zu Rory: „Respekt, die hat die Kerle unter Kontrolle, was!"

„Ehm, ja allerdings, das hat sie wohl von ihrer Mutter... Ich geh ihr am besten mal nach und versuche zu helfen, sonst wird der erste Gig der letzte Gig."

Rory lief in Richtung Haustür und bleib überrascht und etwas geschockt im Eingang stehen. Das Haus hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch verändert. Heute Abend war eine Horde Teenager in die Villa eingefallen, bewaffnet mit roten Pappbechern waren sie bereit die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen und Wohnzimmerteppiche zu zerstören. Rory war gerne bereit den Rückzug anzutreten, doch sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht. Vor allem musste sie jetzt erst mal Lane finden und ihr helfen. Sie war bereit sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen und mit einem entschlossenem Schritt tauchte sie zwischen die vielen tanzenden Körper ein, nur um dann wie versteinert stehen zu bleiben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie Tristan in die Augen, der 10 Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Geschockt drehte sie sich so schnell wie möglich um und lief mit klopfendem Herzen in eine andere Richtung. Na das fing ja gut an. Aber heute würde sie kein Wort mit Tristan wechseln können. Nicht heute ...oder am besten nie. Sie würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen und-

„_HEY_! Gilmore!"

Rory drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Paris auf sich zu kommen.

„Verdammt, willst du nen 50-Meter Sprint hinlegen oder was soll das? Rennst du etwa vor mir weg? Ich hab dich eben schon gesehen und die ganze Zeit nach die gerufen!"

„...ich hab dich gar nicht gehört in diesem Lärm."

„Verständlich,...weißt du ich hab schon die ganze Zeit so ein grässliches Piepen im Ohr und langsam bin ich der Meinung das ich an einem Hörsturz erkrankt bin und ich sage dir, nur weil andere Leute halb taub sind will ich mein Leben nicht mit einem Hörgerät fristen aber falls es jetzt wirklich so weit gekommen ist, dass der Tinitus auch mich heimgesucht hat, was ich übrigens immer voraus gesagt habe werde ich mindestens eine halbe Millionen Schmerzensgeld verlangen, darauf kannst du wetten!"

Rory, die von Paris' Wortschwall ganz verstummt war, sah diese skeptisch an. „Von wem meinst du denn dieses Geld zu bekommen? Willst du den Typen der eben vor die Stereoanlage gefallen ist und ausversehen auf 50 Dezibel hoch gedreht hat etwa verklagen?"

„Nein der Trottel hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Versicherung. Ich denke da eher an meine Mutter." Sagte Paris gelassen und griff sich einen herumliegenden Cracker vom Tisch.

„Deine Mutter?"

„Oh meine _Stiefmutter_ meine ich natürlich"

Rory sah sie immer noch skeptisch an und Paris erklärte: „Ach sie zwingt mich immer zu solchen American Pie-Partys zu gehen weil sie meint das gehört zum jung sein dazu und na ja...sie will das ich endlich nen Freund mit nach Hause bringe und diese ganze Gesellschaftssachen. Jedenfalls hat sie dem Chauffeur befohlen mich nicht vor 1 abzuholen und darum sitze ich hier fest mit einem Hörsturz."

Rory sah sie ungläubig an: „Das ist ja wirklich...wirklich...ehm ..." Rory suchte nach verzweifelt nach Worten , „..aber, wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt eigentlich schnell Lane finden und ihr mit Brian helfen, weil- "

„Brian? Grausame Brille, Wollweste und streberhaftes Aussehen?"

„Ja...?"

„Ist draußen und lässt sich sein Abendessen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen." sagte Paris fröhlich.

Rory schaute etwas angewidert: „Nicht so detailliert bitte."

„Das ist doch nicht detailliert...detailliert wäre es, wenn ich sagen würde: Es waren Nudeln mit Tomatensauße."

„Paris!" Rory zog ein Gesicht und drehte sich Richtung Haustür. "Ich geh dann mal...und schaue ob ich helfen kann."

„Nein nein...nicht da draußen...hinten im Garten."

„oh..."

„Findest du schon...einfach immer der Nudelspur hinter her!"

Colin stand an einen Pfeiler gelehnt und beobachtete die Menschenmenge vor ihm. Die Stimmung war super, er wurde von vielen Leuten begrüßt, die er schon seit langer Zeit nich mehr gesehen hatte und die Mädchen belagerten ihn schon fast. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Abend ein Erfolg sein würde. Er würde jede Menge Spaß haben, die Frage war nur mit wem. Sein Blick blieb auf einem Mädchen hängen, dass er eben erst kennen gelernt hatte, sie war gerade losgezogen um eine Flasche Tequilla zu suchen. Sie würde in bester Laune sein, wenn sie zurück kommen würde.

Wieder schaute Colin in die Runde, bis er abrupt stoppte und seinen Blick gespannt auf einer Person ruhen ließ. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute nochmals genau hin, damit er sicher sein konnte die Person nicht mit jemandem anderen verwechselt zu haben. Er lächelte, denn er war sich nun ganz sicher: entfernt von ihm stand das Mädchen, dass er vor einer Woche bei Tristan kennen gelernt hatte, Rory.

Sie sprach mit Paris, dass konnte er erkennen. Colin kannte Paris, doch er würde nicht gerade behaupten können, dass sie eine enge Freundschaft verband. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Paris keine Freunde. Jegliche Lebewesen assoziierten nur Furcht und Schrecken mit Paris. Um so erstaunlicher war es, dass Rory sich mit Paris jedoch gut zu verstehen schien. Colin merkte wie sein Interesse an Rory stieg. Sie war ein seltsames Mädchen, fast schon geheimnisvoll, dachte er schmunzelnd.

Ohne von Colin Notiz zu nehmen, hatte Rory sich einen Weg durch die Menge gebahnt, knapp an dem Pfeiler, an welchem Colin lehnte vorbei, war sie in Richtung Flur gegangen. Colin sah ihr nach und merkte, wie seine Erwartungen an den heutigen Abend stiegen und er langsam in Stimmung kam. Zufrieden trank er den letzten Schluck Bier aus seinem Becher, warf ihn weg und machte sich auf den Weg zu Tristan. Er musste ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln.

Bald hatte Rory die Gruppe um Brian gefunden und die Gelegenheit ergriffen sich selbst schnell eine Tasse Kaffee zu sichern. Nun stand sie auf der Terrasse hinter dem Anwesen und beobachtete das Geschehen. Es war schon eine Stunde seid ihrer Ankunft vergangen und Rory war relativ zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Abends. Natürlich empfand sie eine Art von Mitleid gegenüber Brian, der keinen anderen Ausweg aus seiner Nervosität gefunden hatte, als sie mit Rum zu betäuben. Da er aber kein geübter Trinker war, besser gesagt seine einzige Erfahrung mit Alkohol, die war, einen Schluck Wein beim sonntäglichen Abendmahl in der Kirche zu verkraften, hatte der Rum zwar seine Todesangst vor dem ersten Gig besiegt, aber leider auch ihn selber zur Strecke gebracht.

„Rory? Kannst du mir mal helfen?" Lane sah sich suchend nach ihrer Freundin um.

„Mmhh?" Rory drehte sich zu Lane, Zach und Brian um, dem es wieder einiger maßen gut ging.

„Hör zu, du musst Tristan suchen und ihm sagen das es los gehen kann. Brian ist jetzt wieder zurechnungsfähig und bereit zum Spielen."

Rory erstarrte: „Können du oder Zach das nicht machen?"

Lane sah sie verwundert an. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir hier bleiben, um auf Brian aufzupassen. Seine Nervosität ist zu groß und die Rückfallwahrscheinlichkeit ist noch viel größer."

„Ja, wir dürfen Brian nicht an Alkohol lassen" meinte Zach und grinste „wir müssen den Alkohol vernichten!" Er griff nach einem halbvollen Becher, der auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand und kippte ihn runter.

„Zach!" Lane sah ihn wütend an.

„War nur n' Witz, man."

Rory sah, dass es keinen Ausweg gab und stimmte zu, nach Tristan zu suchen. Aber als sie in das Haus trat, indem die Temperatur gewiss auf 40 Grad gestiegen war, wusste sie allerdings, das dies das aller letzte war, was sie tun würde. Auch wenn sie das Gewissen plagte, versicherte sie sich, das Tristan auch ohne ihre Hilfe gefunden werden würde.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg zur Küche, in der Hoffnung nach mehr Kaffee. Sie stolperte über Becher die auf dem Boden lagen und stieß gegen eine offene Kühlschranktür. Verwundert bemitleidete sie die Leute, die am nächsten Tag das Haus wieder gesellschaftsfähig zu machen hatten. Erleichtert sah sie, dass noch ein Rest Kaffee in der Kanne übriggeblieben war. Rory goss sich die dunkle Flüssigkeit in einen, wie sie hoffte sauberen Pappbecher und führte ihn zum Mund.

„Das würde ich lieber nicht trinken."

Rory hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und drehte sich um, ohne jemand bestimmten zu erblicken. Mehrer Leute liefen durch die Küche, doch sie kamen und gingen und keiner von ihnen schien das Mädchen mit dem weißen Tank Top bemerkt zu haben. Gerade als sie dachte sich die Stimme eingebildet zu haben fiel ihr Blick auf einen Jungen, der am Küchentisch saß, allerdings kurz davor war vom Stuhl runter zu rutschen, seinen Kopf in den Händen begraben hatte und mit dem Gesicht zum Boden auf dem Küchentisch hing. Obwohl er sie nicht an sah, erkannte Rory ihn sofort an seinen roten Haaren.

„Doug Jones!"

Der Junge murmelte etwas in sein Shirt ohne den Kopf zu heben oder ein Zeichen des Erkennens zu geben.

„Jones?...hey ich hab dich doch richtig erkannt...oder?"

Immer noch kein Zeichen.

Rory trat ein paar Schritte näher an ihn heran.

„Ja, du _bist_ Jones." Rory war sich jetzt ganz sicher. Dann kniff sie plötzlich ihre Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaub du hast da was im Haar..."

Der Junge hob langsam eine Hand und zog eine klebrige Masse aus seinen Haaren.

„Nur Kaugummi..."

„Klar...nur Kaugummi...läuft ja auch jeder hier mit Kaugummi in den Haaren rum." Rory wartete auf eine Entgegnung, die aber nicht kam.

In dem Moment beschloss sie, dass sie nicht mehr zu kaugummiverklebten Haaren sprechen wollte und griff den Jungen an den Schultern, um ihn vom Tisch zu heben.

Überrascht über den Anblick vor ihr sagte sie: „Gott, du siehst verdammt schlecht aus Jones!" und lächelte ihn mitleidig an.

Jones blickte sie mit seinen rot unterlaufenen Augen an und grinste halbherzig." Nach dem 7. Tequilla hätte ich aufhören sollen...aber...ach was solls." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das hättest du wirklich." Meinte Rory lächelnd und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Sind denn hier etwa alle total betrunken?" Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr „es ist gerade mal 11!"

„Nicht alle, nur die, die nichts vertragen können..."

Rory schaute ihn belustigt an und war kurz davor unbewusst einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher zu nehmen, den sie immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Hey, ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das lieber nicht trinken solltest! Hört mir hier denn keiner zu!"

„Oh..." Rory stellte ihren Becher auf den Tisch. „Aber warum denn? Ist doch nur Kaffee."

„Vor ner halben Stunde war das vielleicht noch Kaffee... Jedenfalls bis so ein paar Typen kamen und ne halbe Flasche Bacardi rein gekippt haben und noch andres Zeugs, dass ich ohne meine Brille nicht erkennen konnte."

Eine Pause entstand und Rory sah Jones nachdenklich an.

„Aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann trägst du doch gar keine Brille?"

„Doch, doch. Ich hab immer Kontaktlinsen drinnen...sonst erkenn ich rein gar nichts."

„Oh..."

Jones, stütze sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, um nicht umzufallen und versuchte gleichzeitig mit der anderen, dass Kaugummi von seinen Haaren zu lösen.

„Ich glaub ich frag lieber nicht wie das Kaugummi in deine Haare gekommen ist, aber..."

„Ich könntes' dir auch nicht beantworten, ich hab den totalen Black-out was die gesamte letzte Stunde angeht." Unterbrach Jones sie geistesabwesend.

„...aber du musst doch wenigstens wissen, warum du heute keine Kontaktlinsen trägst, wenn du doch ohne die Teile nichts sehen kannst?"

„Jaja...das weiß ich noch..." Jones klebte kleine Kaugummistücke auf den Tisch. „sie sind rausgegangen als ich gesprungen bin.

„Gesprungen?" wiederholte Rory.

„"Vom Haus."

„Vom Haus?"

„In den Pool."

„In den Pool?" Rory kam sich langsam vor wie ein Papagei.

„Als ich vom Haus in den Pool gesprungen bin." Jones stand langsam und schwankend auf. „Oh, sieh an." Er blickte auf seinen Gürtel, der nur noch halb an seiner Hose baumelte. Jones schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und hob den Gürtel hoch in die Luft. Rory blickte auf die Schnalle und das Stück Stoff, das an ihr hängen geblieben war. Dann erkannte sie, dass es ein BH war.

Jones runzelte die Stirn: „Ist ja komisch. Wie ist _das _denn dahin gekommen?" dann warf er den Gürtel rücklings über seine Schulter und verschwand wankend in der Menge.

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

Colin beobachtete genau Tristans Reaktion auf seine Worte, „...du hast keine _richtigen _Gefühle für sie, oder?"

Tristan verschluckte sich an einem Cracker, den er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, als Colins Frage in sein Bewusstsein drang. Er bekam einen Hustenanfall und versuchte gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Was? Hast du oder hast du nicht?"

* * *

Gimme an **R**

Gimme an **E**

Gimme an **V**

Gimme an **I**

Gimme an **E**

Gimme an **W**

...what do I get?..


	17. American Pie für Anfänger

Danke für die ganzen Reviews! Echt! Hört bloß nie auf Rewievs zu schreiben, dass macht mich nämlich voll happy! Ja und auch Kritik! Nur so kann ich mich verbessern. Jemand hatte mir ja geschrieben, das letzte Chap wär nicht so gut geschrieben gewesen. Ich glaube das stimmt auch, denn ich wollte es endlich uploaden und hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt, manche Stellen zu verbessern. Jetzt habe ich mir aber mehr Mühe gegeben. Obwohl ich mich gefragt hab, was denn schlechter war an dem anderen. Bitte ins Detail gehen! Sonst nützt mir das gar nichts.

Ach ja...für die, die schon die gesamte Staffel 5 der Gilmore Girls auswendig kennen (sowie ich muhahaha) solltet ihr wissen, dass mein Colin nichts mit dem anderen Colin zu tun hat. Vom Aussehen her hat er allerdings was von Finn...und n bissel Jess.

So, und hier ist jetzt das nächste Chap...n bissel schneller als gewöhnlich, gell? stolz bin. Dafür kanns aber sein, das das nächste Chap länger braucht. Ich habs noch nicht angefangen, weil ich mir immer noch Gedanken mache. Das wird echt schwierig zu schreiben sein...die Party ist noch nicht vorbei und es wird drunter und drüber gehn und manche Leute werden dessen gewahr, wo vor sie immer die Augen verschlossen haben + Trory Action. So im ganzen ist mir aufgefallen, das ich mal mehr Trory Action reinbringen sollte und weniger sinnloses Gelaber. Oder was meint ihr?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

„Also?"

„Nichts also.."

„Nichts geht zwischen euch?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich scharf auf sie bin?" Tristan sah seinen Gesprächpartner genervt an.

„Weil du scharf auf jedes hübsche Mädchen bist, dass deinen Weg kreuzt." ein paar Meter von Tristan entfernt stand Colin und füllte 2 Pinnchen mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit." Und das sie hübsch ist brauchen wir ja wohl nicht zu diskutieren, oder!"

„Und wie sich herausstellt bin ich dann wohl nicht der einzige, _der scharf auf jedes hübsche Mädchen ist_!"

„Hey, nicht jede...wir sprechen hier nur von Rory."

„Was," Tristan beugte sich zu Colin: „willst du jetzt eigentlich genau von mir wissen?"

„Es ist doch so, du willst was von Rory...aber..." Colin beobachtete genau Tristans Reaktion auf seine Worte, „du hast keine _richtigen_ Gefühle für sie, oder?"

Tristan verschluckte sich an einem Cracker, den er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte, als Colins Frage in sein Bewusstsein drang. Er bekam einen Hustenanfall aber versuchte gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Was, du hast? Oder nicht?" Colin sah ihn skeptisch an und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Tristan stand hastig auf und ging zur Spüle um ein paar Schluck Wasser gegen seinen Husten zu trinken. Das gab ihn ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen und nachzudenken: Er hatte selbst nie gewusst, wie er auf die Frage reagieren würde, die er sich selber nie getraut hatte zu stellen. Er warf einen Blick über seinen Rücken zu Colin, der jede seine Bewegungen verfolgte. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: Im Moment lebte er vermutlich die besten Jahre seines Lebens auf der High School. Jedes Wochenende Mädchen, Party, Spaß und keine, aber auch absolut keine Beziehungen, die ihm diesen Lebenstil verbieten würden und sein Leben enorm einschränken würden. Allerdings war ihm auch nicht ganz entgangen, dass seine Beziehung zu Rory ganz andere Ausmaße annahm, als er erwartet hatte. Ungewollte Ausmaße. Aber er würde sich schon wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen und sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren. Abgesehen davon könnte er seinen Ruf als „Playboy" nicht zerstören, indem er eine Beziehung zu einem Mädchen einging.

Tristan wandte sich um und sah Colin gefasst in die Augen: „Man Colin, du kennst mich doch..." sagte er leichtsinnig und hoffte, dass er seine Lüge nicht durchschauen würde.

„Ich glaube, noch nicht mal du selbst kennst dich."

„Wie philosophisch...aber glaubst du im Ernst ich würde eine richtige Beziehung mit allem Drum und Dran wollen.?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht..."

Tristan merkte, dass Colin ihm noch nicht ganz Glauben schenken wollte.

„Heiraten kann ich noch in 50 Jahren! Rory ist toll, aber..."

„...Nur eine von vielen in deinem Leben!" Vervollständigte Colin Tristans Worte und Tristan zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ok, ok ich glaub dir ja. Allerdings würde es mich interessieren, ob du Rory überhaupt rumkriegst..."

„Früher oder später..."

„Ich hab da so ein paar Sachen von Jones gehört." Colin spielte mit seinem Schnapsglas." Er konnte seine Klappe mal wieder nicht halten. Er meinte, du kommst mit deiner altbewährten Masche nicht bei ihr an."

Tristan verharrte. Für einen kurzen Moment schoss ihm der wahnwitzige Gedanke durch den Kopf, Jones zu knebeln und ihn in seinen Keller zu sperren." Jones und sein Mundwerk werden langsam zu einem richtigen Problem."

„Stimmt es denn, was er sagt?"

„Wie ich schon sagte...früher oder später wird sie schon nachgeben, aber sie ist eine Herausforderung..."

„Sie ist nicht wie alle anderen." meinte Colin feststellend.

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Jungen und Tristan wurde klar, wie recht Colin mit seiner Äußerung hatte, mehr als ihm eigentlich klar war.

Ohne nachzudenken erzählte Tristan: „Ich habe sie geküsst und sie rannte weg."

Colin lachte: „Das ist hart...jetzt weißt du ja was sie von dir hält. Vielleicht bist du nicht so gut wie du immer dachtest _T-man_..."

Etwas spöttelndes in Colins Stimme provozierte Tristan. Niemand machte sich über ihn lustig: „Rory ist die absolute Mary" Sagte Tristan laut zu dem immer noch lachendem Colin. „Sie läuft rum und hält sich für was besseres, sie läst niemanden an sich ran. Sie hat zwar einen Freund, irgend so einen dämlichen Dorfjungen, aber ich glaube kaum, das die beiden irgendetwas anderes machen als Händchen halten." Tristan merkte nicht wie ein wütender Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwang, als er sich seinen Frust von der Seele redete: „Selbst wenn Brad Pitt nackt vor ihr stände, würde sie sagen: Nein Danke, ich habe einen Freund, aber wir können ja zusammen Bücher lesen, wenn du willst."

„Bücher?"

„Und abgesehen davon sehe ich sowieso besser aus als Brad Pitt." Sagte Tristan und grinste selbstgefällig.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Colins Gesicht. „Also...?" Er erhob sein Schnapsglas um anzustoßen. „Gut das wir das geklärt haben, denn ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, die nicht warten können."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, stand er auf und kippte die wässrige Flüssigkeit mit einem Zug runter. Tristan sah ihm verwundert hinterher und rief, kurz bevor Colin im Hintergrund verschwunden war mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Neugier: „Was musst du denn wichtiges erledigen?"

„Ach...du weißt schon...ein bestimmtes Mädchen finden, sie ist echt scharf...mal sehen wie weit ich heut bei ihr komme ...steht auf Bücher wurde mir eben gesagt!" Und damit grinste er und drehte sich wieder um. Wie er es liebte Tristan zu provozieren!

„Colin!" schrie Tristan durch die Menge.

„Ist es nicht ein toller Zufall, das ich persönlich auch so ein Bücherfreak bin? Wir werden bestimmt viel..._reden_...können." Rief Colin über die Schulter ohne Tristan weiter zu beachten und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.

„Verdammt! Du bist dran Colin!" schrie Tristan wütend und schlug auf den Tisch „Sie gehört mir!"

Rory lief durch den Flur und überlegte, wie sie das Bier an dem sie vorsichtig nippte loswerden sollte. Irgendein Typ hatte es ihr in die Hand gedrückt und sie konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass es ihrem Geschmack entsprach. Sie schaute auf all die kleinen Tische und Kommoden die kunstvoll arrangiert im Zimmer standen, aber nun voll geladen waren mit Bechern, Müll und anderen nicht identifizierbaren Dingen. Sie blickte sich um und fand Paris ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehend und wütend artikulierend. So viel Rory erkennen konnte, hatte ein bemitleidenswerte Typ, der gerade von Paris fertig gemacht wurde, aus Versehen Bier oder irgendeine andere Flüssigkeit über sie gekippt. Rory schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, erst wieder nach einer halben Stunde in die Nähe von Paris zu kommen. Dann erblickte sie Louise und Madeleine draußen auf der Terrasse. Kurz entschlossen ging Rory in Richtung der beiden Mädchen, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Schokoladen braune Haare zogen an Colin vorbei und er wusste, dass er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien. Er hatte tatsächlich schon überlegt, zu dem Mädchen mit der Tequillaflasche zurückzugehen. Aber jetzt war er froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte, ihr fehlte der Stil, den Rory besaß. Er beobachtete jeden einzelnen Schritt den Rory machte, bis sie fast bei den Gartentüren angekommen war. Doch dann, uhrplötzlich, kurz vor dem Ausgang, knallte sie mit einer der verschlossenen Glastür zusammen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück und Colin konnte sein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. Colin sah, wie Rory sich hektisch umdrehte, aus Angst, jemand könnte ihren kleinen Faupax bemerkt haben. Schnell sah sie an sich herunter und stoppte in der Bewegung. Plötzlich schmiss sie wütend den leeren Pappbecher weg und strich sich über ihr weißes Oberteil. Scheinbar hatte sie, bei der Kollision mit der Tür, den gesamten Inhalt des Bechers über ihr Tank Top gekippt. Rory stieß mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und fluchte leise, während Colin sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Rory glich einem kleinen Mädchen, das aus Versehen sein Eis hatte fallen lassen und nun, da es kein neues Eis bekommen würde, böse mit sich selbst war.

Colin fasste einen Entschluss und durchquerte den Raum, um zu Rory zu gehen.

Leise, mit Händen in den Taschen stand er hinter ihr, noch unbemerkt und wartete. Rory, die immer noch auf ihr Top fixiert war, drehte sich um und stieß fast mit ihm zusammen, was ihr den zweiten Schock an diesem Abend einbrachte.

„Colin!" Außer Atem trat sie schnell einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wolltest du eben testen wer der Stärkere ist?"

„Was?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und tat als würde sie nicht verstehen von was er sprach.

„Die Glastür" er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Gartentür.

„Ich ...weiß nicht was du meinst."

Sie wollte sich also dumm stellen. „...Aber..." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter „...warum ist dann dein Top so naß?"

„Ich..."verwirrt suchte Rory nach einer Ausrede „wurde von irgendwem angestoßen...du weißt ja wie das ist." Rory räusperte sich und versuchte Colins stechenden Augen auszuweichen. Doch als ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, wusste Rory, dass sie nicht gut lügen konnte.

„Ich weiß auch was ich gesehen habe..."

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, bis Rory heraus platzte: „Ok! Du hast gewonnen. Ich geb es ja zu..."

Colins Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Aber ich warne dich..." Rory kniff spielerisch die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, um besonders bedrohlich auszusehen „wenn du _irgendwem_ davon erzählst, bist du tot!"

„Keine Angst, eigentlich hatte ich nur vor, diese Szene nachzustellen, mit einer Videokamera auf zu nehmen, um sie dann ans Fernsehen zu verkaufen und ne Menge Kohle damit zu verdienen."

Ein entrüsteter Ausdruck erschien auf Rorys Gesicht. Sie knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen und blickte Colin mit einem furchteinflößendem Blick an, der jedes kleine Kind sofort zum Weinen gebracht hätte

Colin schien nicht unbeeindruckt und sagte: „Obwohl, ...wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hab ich eigentlich schon genug Geld..."

Rorys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Und außerdem hatte dieser Blick gerade wirklich was von diesem einen Schauspieler, der immer den hinterhältigen Mafioso spielt...ich komm nur nicht mehr auf den Namen. "

„Du meinst bestimmt Al Pacino." Meinte Rory stolz.

„Nein...ich glaube es war wohl eher" er machte eine Pause, als ob er nach dächte" Danny Devito." Colin grinste hämisch und sah, wie Rory ihn entgeistert an sah. „Was ...?"

„Hey!" Colin hielt den Arm hoch, um sich gegen eine plötzliche, non-verbale Attacke von Rory zu wehren „Au! Lass das! Hey!"

Rory stieß ihn spielerisch gegen seine Brust und Colin stolperte ein paar Meter rückwärts. Rory musste lachen als sie ihn so sah, doch sofort hatte Colin seine Fassung wiedererlangt und mit ein paar geschickten Griffen, Rorys Handgelenke zu fassen bekommen. Er verschränkte sie hinter ihrem Rücken und atmete auf. Jetzt war er derjenige, der grinsen konnte.

„Also damit hast du deine Chance, dass ich diese Tür-vs. -Rory-Geschichte für mich behalte natürlich verspielt."

„Auch wenn ich dich ganz lieb bitte?" versuchte Rory und setzte den Blick auf, mit dem Lorelai sich immer ihren Kaffe bei Luke erbetteln musste. „Was hättest du denn davon wenn du es jedem erzählen würdest?"

„Was hätte ich denn davon wenn ich es lassen würde?" meinte Colin verschmitzt und sah ihr fragend in die Augen.

Rory versuchte diese Anspielung zu überhören und sich stattdessen aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Was würde für mich dabei heraus springen?" Colin ließ nicht locker.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ sie ihren Blick neugierig und gelassen über Colins Person wandern: dichte, schwarze Wimpern umnebelten seine klaren, nüchternen Augen. Kleinste Sommersprossen sammelten sich um seine Grübchen, wenn er lächelte, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Sein leichtes Hemd, mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln und zerknitterten Streifen, hing lose an seinem Körper. Und an den ersten Knöpfen, die nachlässig aufgeknüpft waren stoppte ihr Blick. Sie würde dieses Spiel nun beenden.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm, nah an seine Wange, doch sorgfälltig darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Colin schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich nehme an, ein einfaches Dankeschön würde es nicht tun?"

Er sprach heiser in ihr Ohr „Kommt drauf an, ob du es richtig demonstrieren kannst."

„Ach weißt du...eine große Demonstrierung meiner Dankbarkeit wäre es,..." Sie hielt inne und Colin schluckte in Erwartung. „wenn ich dir für 24 Stunden und keine Sekunde länger das legendäre, Gilmore Twisterspiel ausleihen würde." Im gleichen Moment nutzte Rory Colins Überraschung, wandte sich aus seinen Armen und stand nun vor ihm, als hätte sie ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er im Lotto gewonnen hätte. Colin fühlte eine leichte Enttäuschung über die neu entstandene Distanz zwischen ihren beiden Körpern, doch musste lachen, als er ihr strahlendes Gesicht und ihre, in die Luft geworfenen Hände sah.

Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die plötzlich fehlende Musik gelenkt. Auch Rory schaute sich fragend um sich, warum keine Bässe mehr durch ihren Körper zuckten und stattdessen Stille im Haus herrschte.

„Jetzt ist es passiert!" Paris kam auf sie zu. „Jetzt hat irgendein Idiot die Stereoanlage geschrottet. Es musste ja so kommen, ich habs immer gesagt!"

„Auch Hallo Paris..." erwiderte Rory.

„Du glaubst gar nicht was für Trottel hier rum laufen. Ich frag mich echt aus welcher Anstalt die ausgebrochen sind. Hier" Paris zeigte auf ihr T-shirt „sieh dir das an. Einer dieser hirnlosen Zombies fand es wohl lustig Bier über mein Top zu kippen. Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das ist von Marc Jacobs." Erzählte sie verärgert, doch verbesserte sich in der selben Sekunde: „Nicht das ich wert darauf legen würde, ...meine Stiefmutter hat es mir natürlich angedreht."

„Natürlich" erwiderte Rory und nickte verständnisvoll während Colin ein belustigtes Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Paris wandte ihr Gesicht sofort zu der Quelle des Geräusches und blickte in Colins Gesicht. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie sagte mit einem scharfen Unterton: „Hast du etwas zu sagen, _Colin McCannet_?"

Colin korrigierte sofort seine Haltung und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. Allerdings schien er wirklich etwas ängstlich vor einer Konfrontation mit Paris zu sein.

Er schüttelte als Antwort nur kurz den Kopf und heftete seine Augen auf ein Fleckchen Boden, das er untertänigst anstarrte, um Paris Blick zu entgehen.

Ein befriedigtes „Mh!" war Paris alleiniger Kommentar zu Colin, bevor sie sich wieder Rory zuwandte: „Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach der Stereoanlage. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was retten, schließlich habe ich in allen naturwissenschaftlich -technischen Fächern eine 1 und ...hey, nicht nur in denen, ich hab in allen Fächern eine 1 „ sagte Paris erstaunt über ihre eigene Verblendung „...na ja jedenfalls wird kein Typ, unter diesem alkoholisierten Zustand, der hier grassiert in der Lage sein, auf den Play-Knopf zu drücken ohne einen Stromschlag zu bekommen." Und damit lächelte sie selbstgefällig und marschierte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Wobei sie nicht die einzige war, wie Rory erkannte. Scheinbar schienen alle magisch angezogen vom Wohnzimmer. Rory griff nach Colins Arm und zog ihn entschlossen mit sich.

„Komm, wir gehen ihr nach. Da vorne ist was im Gange."

Colin ließ sich mit ziehen, doch erwiderte: „So lange wir nicht vor eine Glastür laufen..."

Rory schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn zum schweigen bringen sollte: „Übrigens kannst du deinen Blick wieder heben, Paris ist weg. Brauchst du auf den Schock ein wenig Schokolade?" fragte Rory stichelnd.

„Hey, der klügere gibt nach..." versuchte Colin sich grinsend zu verteidigen.

„Nachgeben? Wobei? Bei der feurigen Auseinandersetzung die ihr eben hattet?"

„Ja ja...schon gut...aber ich wollte nicht wie der Junge enden."

„Welcher Junge?"

„Der Typ, der Paris das Bier über die Kleidung gekippt hat. Ich hatte das Glück die kleine Szene beobachten zu dürfen..." Colin verharrte.

„Und?" fragte Rory amüsiert.

„Der Typ hat am Schluss geweint."

Rory stoppte und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Hat er nicht!"

„Doch hat er."

„Ich hab die beiden aber auch gesehen und der Typ schien ziemlich gelassen."

„Hast du gesehen wie Paris ihn an den Haaren gezogen hat?"

Rorys Mund wurde größer und ihre Augen starrten Colin entgeistert an: „Nnneiin..." Sagte sie entschieden.

„Dann rede nicht über Dinge von denen du nichts weißt." Meinte Colin besserwisserisch und ging voraus.

Rory stieß ihn als antwort in den Rücken.

„Au, werd nicht schon wieder so gewalttätig."

„Fang du nicht gleich wieder an zu weinen."

Rory stoppte und streckte ihren Hals um über die Menge sehen zu können.

„Rory?"

„Mh?"

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich glaube jetzt fangen sie an zu spielen." Rief Rory über ihre Schulter.

Und tatsächlich fingen die Leute um sie herum an zu klatschen und zu johlen, als die ersten Bandmitglieder in den kleinen Kreis von Verstärkern und Monitoren trat, den sie sich aufgebaut hatten. Bruchstückhaft konnte sie erkennen, wie Zach das Mikro ergriff und Brian über die auf dem Boden liegenden Kabel stolperte. Dave beugte sich über Lane und schien ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern, die sie lächeln ließen. Ihr blick schweifte über die vielen Teenager und blieb schließlich erleichtert an Rory hängen. Die beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich zu und Rory stieß ihren Arm in die Luft und spreizte den kleinen Finger und Zeigefinger ab. Ihre Lippen formten ein „Rock it!" das ungehört in der Menge unterging. Lane aber lachte und nickte mit dem Kopf. Plötzlich spürte Rory einen Blick auf ihr ruhen und wendete suchend den Kopf. Unerwartet traf ihr Blick den von Tristan. Er war unbemerkt hinter Lane aufgetaucht und hatte Rory im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ausfindig gemacht. Hitze stieg in Rorys Gesicht und sie wendete sich übereilt um, stieß gegen mehrere Personen und hoffte in der Menge unsichtbar zu werden.

„Hey! Wo willst du hin?" Colin sah sie fragend an.

„Ich glaub ich brauch n Drink."

Er grinste: „Ganz deiner Meinung. Ich hohl uns einen."

Im gleichen Moment ertönte der erste Gitarrenriff und Rory ergriff die Gelegenheit unbeobachtet aus der tanzenden Menge zu verschwinden.

Der weiche Samtstoff des Sofas spannte sich und Rory fühlte eine Bewegung, als hätte sich jemand auf die roten Polster neben ihr fallen lassen. Sie blickte von ihrem Buch auf und erwartete Colin zu sehen, doch entdeckte stattdessen ein Mädchen, dass ungeduldig in ihrer smaragdgrünen Handtasche kramte. Ohne von Rory Notiz zu nehmen, warf sie ihre langen schwarzen Haare zurück und machte es sich bequem. Das war die Art Mädchen, die hier hingehörten, nicht so eine wie sie selbst, schoss es Rory durch den Kopf. Aber sie verscheuchte den Gedanken und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Schließlich war sie die Art Mädchen, die wussten, dass Krieg und Frieden kein neuer Actionfilm von Arnold Schwarzenegger war.

„Salinger?"

Rory blickte erstaunt auf. Dann realisierte sie, dass es das Mädchen neben ihr war, die diese Frage gestellt hatte. Ihr Kopf war Rory zu gewand und ihre großen Augen schauten sie halb gelangweilt halb interessiert an.

Rory nickte und bejahte die Frage. Was sollte sie schon anderes sagen. Autor und Titel standen schließlich in großen Druckbuchstaben auf dem ansonsten schlichten Buchdeckel. Ihr Blick kehrte langsam zu der aufgeschlagenem Seite zurück, ohne zu wissen, ob ein weiterer Kommentar von ihr erwartet wurde. Gerade als sie weitere zwei Zeilen gelesen hatte, wurde sie nochmals gestört.

„Ich finde „Franny und Zooey" besser."

„Das Buch?" fragte Rory ungläubig.

„Natürlich das Buch." Ein leises Lachen erklang aus ihrem Mund.

„Oh..." Rory wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte „Franny und Zooey" gelesen und las „Der Fänger im Rogen" gerade zum zweitenmal. Es war also nicht so, als würden ihr irgendwelche Kenntnisse von J.D. Salingers Büchern fehlen.

Das Mädchen blickte sie belustigt an: „Na du ließt doch da Fänger im Roggen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht." Sie griff nachdem Buch, damit sie den Titel besser erkennen konnte und nickte, als sie den besagten auf dem Einband las." Und ich meine, dass „Franny und Zooey" besser ist."

„Und...warum?" Endlich hatte Rory ihre Fähigkeit zur Konversation wiedererlangt.

„Ich weiß nicht..." sagte das Mädchen leicht hin. „Aber manchmal ist es richtig traurig, mit welcher Nüchternheit diese Hauptfigur, dieser Holden Caulfield erzählt." Sie redete eher mit sich selbst, als Rory anzusehen, während sie diese Feststellung machte. „Es erinnert mich an „Zwölf"..." Plötzlich fuhr sie herum und fragte: „Hast du es gelesen?"

„Von Nick McDonnell?"

„Ja..."

„Hab ich." Rory lächelte ihre Gegenüber nun freudig an. Scheinbar hatte sie sich um Längen verschätzt, als sie dachte das Mädchen mit einem Blick durchschaut zu haben.

„Ach und ich find „Franny und Zooey" besser weil ich den gleichen Namen hab" sie lachte „... Zoe...nur anders geschrieben Z-o-e...meinen Eltern war die andere Schreibweise wohl zu schwierig."

Rory lachte und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. „Kann man verstehen. Diesen Gedanken hat meine Mum wohl nicht gehabt, als sie mich Lorelai Leigh getauft hat."

„Uh, das ist ja übelst. Kannst einem Leid tun."

„Aber eigentlich nennen mich alle nur Rory."

„Na dann...Rory...wie wärs.." sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog schließlich grinsend einen Flachmann heraus" ...wenn wir anstoßen...meinetwegen auf die Salingers dieser Welt...was besseres fällt mir nicht ein..." Sie fing Rorys überraschten Blick auf, der auf dem Flachmann ruhte und meinte lachend „...oh den hab ich als Gag von meinen Freundinnen geschenkt bekommen. Letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag...aber verdammt nützlich ..."

„Ja, ich sehs." Rory lächelte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, war ihr nicht wirklich danach, unbekannte Flüssigkeiten aus Flachmännern unbekannter Mädchen zu trinken. Auch wenn diese höchst wahrscheinlich wusste, welches Buch Krieg und Frieden war.

Zoe redete derweil eifrig weiter: „Das hier ist meine Spezialmischung. Perfekt für Abende an denen du meinst sterben zu müssen, falls du noch ein Glas Champagner in dich reinkippen würdest."

„...oh...ja ...stimmt.." murmelte Rory und nickte. Auch wenn sie nicht im geringsten Zoe's Erfahrungen teilen konnte. Sie sah sich etwas hilflos um und hoffte, jemand würde zufällig vorbei kommen und sie aus dieser Situation befreien. Und tatsächlich schien jemand ihren Hilferuf gehört zu haben, denn auf einmal erblickte sie eine etwas mitgenommene Louise, die freudig zu den beiden Mädchen lief.

„Huhu!" Sie winkte und schubste mit den Ellenbogen ein paar Leute weg, die ihr im Weg standen. Zoe drehte sich um und sah Louise näher kommen.

„Alles ist möglich!" schrie Louise und strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Den Spruch hast du von „Almost Famous"." Sagte Zoe nüchtern.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Louise etwas gekränkt und setzte einen verwirrten Blick auf. „...und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn mir selber ausgedacht..."

Rory blickte von einem zum anderen und fragte: „Ihr beide kennt euch?"

„Seit der Krabbelgruppe..." Zoe hielt ihren Flachmann hoch „der hier ist übrigens von Louise und Madeleine und Florence und ...ich glaub Eileen.

„Aber du gehst nicht nach Chilton, oder?" fragte Rory erstaunt.

Zoe brach in einen Lachenfall aus. „O gott...bloß nicht…ich könnte es noch nicht mal einen Tag lang mit Schlampen wie Summer aushalten...die selbsternannte Prinzessin von Chilton! Ha!" sie ließ sich erschöpft zurückfallen und lächelte abfällig.

Im gleichen Moment tauchte Madeleine, die die letzten Worte des Gespräches gehört hatte hinter ihnen auf und stütze sich auf die weiche Lehne des Sofas: „Nein, denn an ihrer Schule ist Zoe die Prinzessin."

Die Mädchen lachten beim Anblick von Zoe's entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Proteste gingen im Lärm der Musik unter. Entspannt lehnte sich Rory in das Sofa und sah sich um. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich Spaß hatte. Hier und jetzt. Und sie war nicht die einzige. Andere Leute liefen an ihnen vorbei, begrüßten ihre Freunde, lachten klopften zum Takt der Musik mit ihren Fingern auf die roten Pappbecher, die sie alle in den Händen hielten. Es war perfekt. Und Rory war eine von ihnen. Auf einen der vielen Sofas, mit drei leicht verrückten Mädchen und einem Flachmann.

„Erklär mir noch mal was ich hier mache." Rory stand mit verschränkten Armen neben einem dröhnenden Box und erwartete jeden Moment einen Hörsturz zu bekommen.

Colin grinste sie nur an und bahnte sich einen Weg zu der in der Mitte stehenden Band. Vorsichtig warf Rory einen Blick auf die Band, duckte ihren Kopf aber schnell wieder. Tristan hatte sie gesehen. Oder hatte er nur in ihre Richtung geblickt? Bildete sie sich jetzt schon Dinge ein? Wie sollte er aus dieser Masse an Händen, Armen und Körpern überhaupt noch jemanden erkennen? Trotzdem nutzte Rory die Gelegenheit und stellte sich hinter einen etwa 2 Meter großen, muskelbepackten und ganz wie der Kapitän des Wasserballteams aussehenden Jungen. Und dann, bevor sie wusste was überhaupt vor sich gegangen war, fingen urplötzlich alle um sie herum an zu schreien und zu johlen. Erste Gitarrenklänge dröhnten durch das Haus, während Rory gleichzeitig Colin erblickte, der auf sie zu kam. Zerstreut blieb sie stehen bis sie erkannte welches Lied die Menge zu solcher Ekstase führte.

„Smells like teen spirit?"

Colin sah sie an und rief begeistert: "Smells like teen spirit!"

„Du hast es dir gewünscht?" Ihre Stimme würde sich bald anhören wie die von Kurt Cobain selbst, falls sie noch weiter versuchen würde gegen die Musik anzuschreien.

„Klar, für dich."

„Was?" schrie sie und stieß einen Jungen, der ihr auf den Fuß getreten war unsanft aus dem Weg. Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich eher „Santa's Super Sleigh" gewünscht als „das eine Lied von Nirvana, dass sie dauernd im Radio spielen" wie es Lane immer ausdrückte.

Sie sah wie Colin von der Menge mitgerissen wurde und versuchte ihm etwas zu zurufen doch Gespräche waren sinnlos, denn Töne, Klänge und Geräusche erfüllten den Raum und flossen zu dröhnender Rockmusik zusammen. Die Tonströme hüpften wie tausend kleine Gummibällchen in Rorys Bauch und die Luft um sie herum schien zu vibrieren. Sie schnappte hastig nach mehr Sauerstoff und atmete doch nur Zigarettenrauch und verbrauchte Luft ein. Die Haarsträhnen klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Viel zu dicht stand sie neben anderen Mädchen und Jungen, deren Ellbogen ihr versehentlich in die Rippen stießen und deren große Gestalt ihr den Blick versperrte.

Das war nichts für sie. Es musste einen Weg finden hier möglichst schnell herauszufinden. Warum war es bloß so dunkel? Es gab im Haus doch wohl irgendwelche Lichter? Jemand sprang ihr erneut auf den Fuß und Rory erkannte wutentbrannt, dass es der gleiche Junge wie vor wenigen Sekunden war. Mit gezieltem Körpereinsatz stieß sie den Jungen in die Dunkelheit gegen andere Leute. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass scheinbar ein ganz neuer Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit hier zum Einsatz kam. Die Band spielte gut. Sie hatten den Drive wirklich drauf. Rory versuchte über die Leute zu blicken, um einen Ausweg zu finden und sprang hoch. Ein Wirrwarr. Und dann: Dunkelheit. Sie musste nach Luft schnappen und sprang hoch zum Takt der Drums. Im Rhythmus der Tonströme die durch ihre Adern flossen. Fremde Hände auf ihren Schultern ließen sie aufblicken und sie sah in Colins lachende Gesicht.

„Hast du Spaß?" schrie er und stütze sich gegen eine weitere Welle Körper ab. Rory schien keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu fühlen. Sie drehte sich und wurde von der Menge hoch in die Neonstrahlen gehoben und wieder hinab in die Dunkelheit befördert. Colin war weg, aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden aber sie rief ihm ihre Antwort zu: „Ja!" Und sie rief es zu sich selber und zu allen Leuten um sie herum.

Zuerst dachte sie er würde neben ihr stehen, als sie seine eisblauen Augen auf sich fühlte und sich wissend zu ihm drehte um seinem Blick mit ihren meeresblauen Augen zu begegnen. Aber dann schien er meilenweit entfernt. Sein Blick unbeweglich, während seine Finger über die scharf gespannten Seiten seiner Gitarre flogen. Aber sie wollte nicht gesehen werden und schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Menge tragen. Die Außenwelt wurde einfach von ihr Ausgeblendet und sie hatte das Gefühl damit das einzigrichtige getan zu haben. All die quälenden Tage, Stunden und Sekunden verschwanden irgendwo zwischen der ersten und zweiten Strophe von „Smells like teen spirit". Fast schwermütig hallte der letzte Ton durch Rorys Körper und sie schien von ihrer schwebenden Position hinab zu gelangen, wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. Als sie nach einer Ewigkeit die Augen öffnete war Tristan verschwunden.

„Komm." Jemand griff sie am Handgelenk und versuchte sie aus den Massen von Gliedern und Körpern und Hitze hinaus zu ziehen. Sie erkannte Colins lederndes Armband und blickte ihn an.

„Warte...wo willst du hin?" Sie entzog im ihre Hand.

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Ausreden sondern verschwand in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Neon Strahlern. Rory sah ihm ratlos nach und stand unentschlossen auf der Tanzfläche. Dann seufzte sie und lief ihm hinterher.

Hastig bahnte sich Colin einen Weg durch die Menge, schaute sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass Rory hinter ihm und aus Tristans Reichweite war. Als das Lied geendet hatte, hatte Tristan seine Gitarre in die Hand irgendeines Jungen gedrückt und war verschwunden. Colin war sich sicher, jetzt da dieses kleine Konzert geendet hatte, würde Tristan keine Zeit verstreichen lassen um nach Rory zu suchen. Aber so gerne wollte Colin sie noch nicht abgeben. Also sollten sie besser verschwinden, dass war ihm klar. Tristan konnte schnell wütend werden. Vor allem, wenn ihm jemand etwas wegnahm, was er als erstes entdeckt hatte.

Er zog sie mit sich und grinste sie herausfordernd an. Sie liefen um die Wette. Rory stolperte über Kabel, stieß gegen Gläser und Tische und versuchte sich im vorbei laufen lachend zu entschuldigen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wurde ruckartig zurück gerissen. Sie wirbelte herum und schaute in das Gesicht von Tristan. Sekundenlang stolperte ihr Herz, schien dann stehen zu bleiben und schließlich in einem rasanten Tempo weiter zu schlagen. Rory atmete die Luft aus, die sie vor Überraschung angehalten hatte und versuchte zu lächeln. Tristan fing ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Doch im Moment beschäftigte ihn nur eins: Colin. Seine Augen durchforsteten die Menge auf der Suche nach Colin und seine Hand ruhte auf Rorys Schulter, um sie ja nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Tristan?" Sie blickte ihn konfus an.

Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Dann atmete er auf und fragte: „Wo ist Colin?"

Rory versuchte ihre plötzliche Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er nach Colin suchte. „Ich weiß nicht..." Versuchte sie ausweichend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten gerade hier raus, aber er..."

„Komm."

„Was?" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Was war nur los heute Abend? Schien sie etwa so bestimmbar? Jeder dachte doch tatsächlich er könne sie herum kommandieren.

Tristan blickte ungeduldig.

„Nein." Meinte Rory hartnäckig und schien sich aus seinem Griff lösen zu wollen.

„Rory, wir müssen reden." Seine Stimme war eindringlich, doch im selben Moment fragte er sich, warum er es überhaupt gesagt hatte. Reden war das Letzte was er wollte. Reden endete immer mit „Es war ein Fehler" oder „Wir sollten Abstand halten." Tristan kümmerte sich nicht darum. Was er wollte war Rory, ohne Colin. Aber er würde sich hüten, dass Wort Eifersucht auszusprechen. Er wusste nicht mal, was das war. Er hatte keine Erfahrung damit. Er wusste nur, dass die letzten Minuten, wohl mit die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen sein durften. Zu erst war es ein kalter Schock gewesen, der sich dann plötzlich in heißen Groll verwandelt hatte. Er atmete schnell, war aufgeregt und ungeduldig. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, einen klaren Gedanken im Kopf zu fassen und sich nicht nach seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er versuchte Rory nicht, von einem Moment auf den anderen fort von diesem Ort zu reißen, ohne auf irgendwelche wirren Worte zu hören und ihr und allen anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr sie zu ihm und niemanden anderen gehörte. Doch stattdessen wartete er. Ungeduldig. Nerven gespannt. Kurz davor zu reißen.

Rory blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. Etwas war anders. Ihr Verstand bäumte sich gegen den Gedanken auf, doch wusste sie, das sie dieses Gespräch zu führen hatten. Wenn es heute war, umso besser. Je schneller sie es hinter sich gebracht haben würde, desto schneller würde ihr Kopf von ihm befreit sein, ihre Träume wieder von Vanilleeis und Achterbahnen handeln, ihre Alpträume von verpassten Klausuren.

Sie seufzte: „...Ok..."

Tristan hörte ihre antwort und verlor keine Zeit. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und wies ihr den Weg. Ohne zu wissen wohin, führte er sie durch das halbe Haus, sah nicht die Leute, die in seinem Weg standen und nicht die, die ihm etwas zu riefen. Gerade als er an einer schweren Eichenholztür vorbei lief, kam ihn ein Geistesblitz und er stoppte abrupt. Er drückte die schwere, große Klinke der dunklen Tür hinunter und Rory betrat ein kleines Wohnzimmer, mit modern eingerichteten Glastischen und einem großen Plasmabildschirm, der von zwei weiten Fensterfronten eingerahmt wurde. Tristan ging weiter auf eine gegenüberliegende Tür zu, doch Rory hielt inne. Die bunten Lichter der Lampions im Garten und am Pool, schienen schwach durch die Nacht und warfen ihre pastellenen Farben in das, im dunkeln liegen Zimmer. Die tiefen Bässe der Musik drangen nur noch dumpf, durch die Holz verkleideten Wände. Plötzlich war sie völlig abgeschirmt von dem Geschehen jenseits der Tür. Sie seufzte. Die Party musste da draußen ohne sie weiter laufen. Ohnehin kein all zu schwerer Verlust.

Sie wendete sich um und sah Tristan an der gegenüber liegenden Tür lehnen, die den Blick auf ein hell erleuchtetes Zimmer öffnete. Rory versuchte ein selbstsicheres Lächeln und trat durch die Tür in ein großes Arbeitszimmer. Rorys Blick durchquerte das Zimmer und sie war sich sicher, dass es jedes Klischee erfüllte: Die Wände tapeziert mit Regalen voll Bücher, zwei große, rote Ohrensessel in den Eckpunkten und in der Mitte ein schwerer, Mahagonifarbener Schreibtisch, dessen Inhaber auf dem ledernem Drehstuhl thronen sollte, der hinter dem Schreibtisch stand.

„Das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters." Tristan stand am anderen Ende des Raumes, und seine Stimme hallte durch die Stille. Absolute Stille. Rory konnte wirklich kein Geräusch der draußen spielenden Musik vernehmen.

Sie blieb stehe:„...Und auch noch Schalldicht."

Tristan lächelte und kam langsam auf sie zu:„Macht dir das Angst?"

„Wieso sollte es? Ist doch nur verständlich, dass wenn man arbeitet, es in absoluter Ruhe tun sollte."

„Er ist nicht oft hier."

Tristan stand nun eine Armlänge von Rory entfernt. Sie schaute ich nüchtern und fragend an. Wenn er mit ihr reden wollte, sollte er es jetzt tun. Sie würde bestimmt nicht den ersten Schritt tun.

Tristan räusperte sich. „Also..." er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wollte nichts sagen. Nicht Worte sondern Taten lagen ihm nahe. Abgesehen davon war es nicht so, als hätte er dies alles geplant. Er würde erst mal versuchen Zeit zu schinden. „Ich denke...ich, ...hohle mal was zu trinken." Murmelte er und ging auf ein Bücherregal zu. Er ließ seine Hand über die Bücher gleiten und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Rory schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Habt ihr eure Getränke immer hinter Büchern versteckt oder...?" Noch bevor Rory den Satz vervollständigen konnte, schob Tristan mit einer Handbewegung 2 Bücher tiefer ins Regal, wodurch ganz plötzlich das Regal in einer Vertiefung verschwand, sich drehte und eine kleine Bar mit verschieden Getränken, Gläsern und einem Barhocker zum Vorschein brachte.

„Oh. Mein. Gott..." Rory starrte bewegungslos auf die Bar „das ist ja total von „High Society" geklaut." Sagte sie entrüstet und ging zu Tristan.

Tristan lachte leise: „Ja, mein Dad steht total auf solche kleinen Spielereien."

„Meine Mum auch. Nur hat _sie_ einen Wecker der grunzen, krähen oder andere Tierlaute von sich geben kann." Meinte Rory sarkastisch.

„Bei meinem Dad ist die Krankheit schon weiter fort geschritten. Doch ich sehe den Unterschied...so eine Bar hat einfach mehr Stil."

Rory unterdrückte einen Laut der Entrüstung und murmelte: „...reiches Hartford Kind..."

Tristan überhörte gnädig ihren Kommentar und durchsuchte stattdessen die Regale nach einem geeigneten Getränk.

„Wie wäre ...das!" Er zog eine alt aussehende und etwas staubige Flasche hervor, die nur noch halb mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Rory lehnte sich vor und betrachtete das Etikett.

„Whiskey?" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Und nicht irgendeiner, das ist..." er untersuchte die Flasche „1948er Macallan, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht hat mein Dad dafür an die 2.000 Dollar hingeblättert"

„Sollte mich das jetzt irgendwie beeindrucken?"

Er sah sie etwas gereizt an „Also willst du jetzt Whiskey oder nicht?"

Sekunden verstrichen in denen tausend Gedanken und Warnungen gleichzeitig durch Rorys Kopf schossen. Sie blickte auf und merkte, dass Tristan sie neugierig beobachtete. Sie sah ihm Herausfordernd in die Augen, streckte die Schultern und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf den Barhocker. „Immer her damit!"

Tristan nickte und suchte Gläser und Eis. Tatsächlich war er mehr als nur Überrascht von Rorys Verhalten. Es war fast als würde er sie nicht kennen. Und er hatte Recht: Er kannte sie noch lange nicht. Er wusste nicht was sich hinter diesen taubenblauen Augen verbarg. Doch es war viel mehr als er geahnt hatte.

Er goss den Whiskey langsam über die Eiswürfel und betrachtete Rory aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken zur Bar und musterte die Bücherregale. Wie es schien, war auch sie nicht sonderlich darauf aus, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er umquerte die Bar mit leichten Schritten und hielt ihr das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor die Augen.

Sie spürte seinen Blick und hob den Kopf um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Gleichzeitig griff sie langsam zum Glas und umschloss es fest mit ihren Fingern, penibel darauf achtend ja nicht Tristans Hand zu berühren. Sie lächelte ihren Herausforderer an.

„Sicher, dass du Whiskey verträgst Mary?"

Er lehnte sich vor und stütze seine Hände jeweils nur Zentimeter von ihrem Körper entfernt auf die Tischkante hinter ihr.

„Ganz sicher." Rory führte ihr Glas zum Mund und machte Anstalten, die bittere Flüssigkeit mit einem Zug runter zu kippen, als Tristan plötzlich ihr Glas fasste und sie stoppte: „Hey hey hey...das ist nicht irgendein Tequilla-shot, Gilmore! Whiskey wird langsam und mit Genuss getrunken...aber da du sicherlich wenig Erfahrung hast..."

Rory schaute ihn an und überlegte, ob er tatsächlich ernst meinte, was er sagte oder ob er sie nur ärgern wollte. Falls das Letztere beabsichtigt war, hatte er es auf jedenfall geschafft.

„Jetzt gib mir mein Glas wieder her!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zuckte bei der unbeabsichtigten Kollision ihrer Finger hastig zurück.

„Immer mit der Ruhe..." er hielt ihr das Glas langsam unter die Nase „...riechst du den Tabakgeruch?"

Rory blickte ihn genervt an.

„...Und dann nimmst du einen kleinen Schluck..." das Glas berührte Rorys Unterlippe und Tristan flößte ihr mit Bedacht den Whisky ein„...und der Geschmack wird sich langsam in deinem Mund entfalten bis du das Gefühl hast, dass er schließlich explodiert und ..." er sah Rory an „...kannst du mir folgen?"

Rory nickte und schüttelte den Kopf gleichzeitig. Sie hatte das Gesicht verzogen und versuchte eilig zu schlucken. Ihr Mund schien zu brennen, ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen und sie konnte einen Hustanfall nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Tristan sah sie mitfühlend an. „Weißt du Mary, bis eben hattest du deine Rolle richtig gut gespielt. Ich hätte dir fast geglaubt."

Rory hob langsam den Kopf und ihr Husten beruhigte sich.

„Aber dieser Blick, mit dem du mich jetzt gerade anstarrst, verrät mir, dass du mir am liebsten den Whiskey ins Gesicht schütten würdest..."

„Ich denke da er an die Whiskeyflasche, die ich auf deinem Kopf zerschmettern würde." Unterbrach sie ihn.

„...was verständlich ist, denn man muss den Geschmack des Whiskey _langsam _kennen lernen..." er musterte sie, jede kleinste Bewegung von ihr festhaltend„...erst dann kann man ihn trinken, ohne das man denkt er würde einem die Kehle weg ätzen." Er lachte, während Rory inne hielt und ihn immer noch grimmig beobachtete. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und blieben an ihren Lippen hängen. Ein winziger Tropfen Whiskey lief unbemerkt ihre Unterlippe entlang. Aus einem Impuls heraus griff er mit einer raschen Handbewegung ihr Kinn, neigte ihren Kopf und schaute in ihre überraschten Augen. Langsam, vorsichtig berührte er ihre Haut, zeichnete mit seinem Daumen die Konturen ihres Mundes nach und hielt, an ihrer erstarrten Unterlippe inne.

„Ich führe in diesem Spiel Rory. Ich habe dieses Spiel erfunden. Niemand kann ungestraft diese Spielregeln verändern." Er fuhr über ihre Unterlippe und der Tropfen blieb an seinem Daumen hängen. Er ließ von ihrem Gesicht ab und leckte die fast unsichtbare Flüssigkeit von seinem Daumen.

Noch ehe Rory etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr er zurück in seine vorherige Position und fragte mit einem scharfen Unterton: „Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

Rory starrte ihn perplex an. Wollte Tristan sie nun verhören und sie mit seinem stechenden Blick zur Antwort zwingen?

„Warum dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel Mary?"

„Wa..."

„Von einem Moment an dachte ich, du wolltest mir sämtliche Whiskeyflaschen der verdammten Welt auf dem Kopf zerschmettern, doch dann, auf einmal, und jetzt kannst du mich gerne berichtigen, falls ich im Irrtum sein sollte..." er schaute Rory einige Sekunden lang fragend an „...hatte ich doch tatsächlich das Gefühl, du würdest mir mein Hemd vom Körper reißen wollen und im nächsten Moment würden du und ich auf deinem ordentlich gemachten Bett landen."

In Rorys Geist erwachte die Vorstellung des eben gesagten zum Leben und ließ ihr Gesicht dunkel erröten. Sie schluckte und sah Tristan in die Augen. Sie sah wieder weg –seinem durchdringenden Blick konnte sie nicht standhalten. Sein Mund blieb verschlossen. Stattdessen schien er auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten. Sie sah ihn wieder an. Der gleiche Blick.

Tausend Wörter rasten durch Rorys Kopf doch keine einzigen ließen sich zu einem sinnvollen Satz ergänzen. Er wollte eine Erklärung? Nur gab es keine. Rory sah ihn verzweifelt an. Ihre Vorstellung arbeitete derweil weiter. Zwang ihr ein Bild auf. Sie sah sich, die Knöpfe von Tristans Hemd öffnen. Hastig und mit zitternden Händen. Und dann: sie, zwischen ihren rosafarbenen Bettlaken. Er, über ihr, neben ihr...

Rory sah auf. Sein Blick fixierte sie immer noch. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Spaß daran. Er ließ sie genüsslich zappeln.

Wie sie es hasste die Kotrolle zu verlieren. Sie musste hier weg. Hastig wandte sie ihren Kopf und sah seine Arme fest auf der Tischkante ruhen. Sie konnte nicht. Aber sie musste etwas sagen. Jetzt sofort.

„Ich..." sie stockte.

Plötzlich riss sie ein Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken. Tristan und Rory drehten sich gleichzeitig zur gegenüber liegenden Tür, die sich mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete. In dem Türspalt erschien das Gesicht von Zoe. „Also hier seid ihr!" Sie trat freudig in den großen Raum.

Rory atmete auf. „Hast du uns schon gesucht, oder was?" Sie entschwand rasch aus Tristans Reichweite und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Vor allen Dingen Tristan...er wird nämlich schon verzweifelt von Lane gesucht..." Zoe warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Tristan, der immer noch an der Bar lehnte. „Du sollst sofort kommen, Bandbesprechung oder so was..."

Tristan ging gelassen durch den Raum: „Schon gut...ich komme.." Zoe lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Dann hab ich ja meinen Teil geleistet und kann wieder gehen." Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die beiden Personen vor ihr und verschwand durch die Tür.

Tristan's Schritte hallten durch den Raum als er in Richtung Tür ging. Er stoppte hinter Rorys Rücken. „Glück gehabt Gilmore. Dieses mal bist du noch mal so weg gekommen, aber beim nächsten Mal lass ich dich nicht so schnell laufen." Er wandte sich zur Tür und ergriff die Klinke.

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben."

„Klar, mach dir nur weiter was vor."

_Ja, das würde sie._

* * *

Also? Zuviel Gelaber? Wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt was mit Colin eigentlich los ist...so ganz weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht warum ich ihn mit rein gebracht hab. Aber er wird noch seine Rolle spielen. 

Falls ihr die Story toll findet DANN SCHREIBT REVIEWS!

Falls ihr die Story blödfindet DANN SCHREIBT REVIEWS!


	18. Showdown Teil 1

**Vielen vielen dank an all die leute die weiterhin reviews geschreiben haben...ihr rockt! **

aaaahhh ich kanns selber nicht fassen...ich habs geschafft: hier ist das nächste Chap...es gibt keine entschuldigung für die lange zeit in der ihr warten musstet...ich weiß...und darum...weiß ich auch nich was ich sonst noch sagen soll, außer...lest einfach...

achja un tschuldigung wegen dieser ganzen horizontalen striche im text...nur irgendwie kennt das programm hier keine genügend großen absätze, die einen szenenwechsel anzeigen könnten...also Strich bedeutet großer Absatz

**

* * *

**

Rory sitzt nach der Begegnung mit Tristan im Vorzimmer des Büros.

**Chapter Seventeen **

Ihr Pulsschlag war von den vorangegangene Geschehnissen immer noch bedrohlich schnell. Es war als konnte sie den klopfenden Schlag ihres Herzens durch den im Dunkeln liegendem Raum hören.

„_Klar, mach dir nur weiter was vor."_

Machte sie sich etwas vor?

Nun, wenigstens hatte Tristan Dugrey es geschafft, ihre Gedanken gefangen zu nehmen und sich in ihrem Kopf einzunisten. Der Gedanke machte sie so wütend, dass sie mit einem Ruck aufstand und fast gegen den fragilen Glastisch gestoßen wäre, als die Tür in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes unerwartet geöffnet wurde. Der helle Lichteinfall ließ sie blinzeln und sie versuchte vergebens die Person in der Tür zu erkennen.

„Hey...was machst du hier?"

Laute Gitarrenklänge drangen durch den Türspalt doch Rory hatte die Stimme erkannt: „Madeleine?"

Zu Rorys Erleichterung schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Blick flog kurz durch den Raum.

„Kein Tristan? Ich hab euch eben hier verschwinden sehen."

„Oh...ja...er ist gerade eben weg gegangen...wenn du dich beeilst erwischst du ihn vielleicht noch."

„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht mit ihm sprechen."

„Achso..." Rory stand immer noch. Das Licht der Gartenlaternen ließ das Zimmer für einen Moment in pastellenem Pink erstrahlen. Die Lichtflecken tanzten auf den Wänden.

„Also...Tristan..." Madeleine ließ sich in einen weiteren Sessel fallen. „...ihr versteht euch besser als früher?" Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und holte einen keinen, eckigen Spiegel hervor.

„Klar...wir haben uns jetzt auf so etwas wie eine Symbiose geeinigt." Meinte Rory nüchtern und setzte sich wieder zurück in ihren Sessel.

„Symbiose?" Madeleine blickte sie begriffsstutzig an.

„Ach...sagen wir, ich bin jedenfalls nicht kurz davor mir seinen Namen auf den Arsch tätowieren zu lassen." Rory lächelte ironisch und war sich doch in der selben Sekunde klar, was für eine schlechte Lügnerin sie darstellte. Madeleine aber gab ein lautes Lachen von sich und hielt inne, um ihren Lipgloss aufzutragen. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und blickte konzentriert in den Spiegel: „...Naja...falls du das tun würdest, wärst du ja schließlich voll Mainstream ..." sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, so dass sich die pinke Farbe exakt verteilte „... obwohl, du und die 20 anderen Mädchen kriegen bestimmt einen Gruppenrabbat!" Madeleine brach in einen Lachanfall aus und musste sich an der Sessellehne festhalten um nicht rücklings herunter zu fallen. Lachend blickte sie zu Rory, doch stoppte als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin sah.

Rory war schon immer eine schlechte Lügnerin gewesen, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein. Madeleine hatte schon immer gut Menschen durchschauen können, sich sehr wohl bewusst ihrer Fähigkeiten. Deswegen genügte ein Blick auf Rorys erzwungenes Lächeln, das nicht ihre Augen zu berühren schien, um Madeleine einen Hinweis auf Rorys Gedanken zu geben.

Madeleine musterte sie über den Rand ihres Taschenspiegels. Ihre Augen auf Rory ruhend, ließ sie den Spiegel mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zusammen schnellen. Das Geräusch des Klappspiegels ließ Rory zusammen zucken und sie wendete ihren Kopf hastig zurück zu Madeleine. Verlegen räuspernd lächelte sie Madeleine an.

Madeleine setzte sich aufrecht und sagte:„ Du weißt doch, dass so in etwa jedes gut aussehende Mädchen aus Chilton schon mal was mit Tristan hatte?"

„Er nutzt sie nur aus..."

„Oh Nein. Sie nutzen ihn genauso sehr aus. Es ist genau das gleiche wie mit mir und Louise. Du weißt ja, dass wir gerne mal unsere Freunde wechseln. Die allerdings sind der Meinung, sie würden uns ausnutzen. Dabei tauschen wir sie doch selber auch aus, wie es uns gefällt. Nicht länger als eine Woche mit nem' Kerl zusammen sein. Eine Woche, das ist unsere Regel."

Rory schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Und so läuft das hier bei jedem. Gott, das ist das, aus was diese Partys bestehen. Einen Freund los werden, einen neuen finden, mit ihm Spaß haben. Wir leben also in einer Art...was sagtest du eben? Symbiose?...ich glaub fast, es ist doch irgendetwas aus dem Biounterricht hängen geblieben..."

„Aber, das sind doch nur unwichtige One-Nightstands. Was ...ist...ist mit Liebe?" Rory blickte sie fragend an.

„Liebe?" Madeleine grinste „Süße, lieb meinetwegen deinen Dean. Aber verlieb dich bloß nicht in irgendjemanden aus Hartford. Denn wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, dann bist du wirklich die jenige, die ausgenutzt wird. Du willst dich doch nicht lächerlich machen, wenn du am nächsten Morgen bei deinem Angebeteten anrufst und fragst warum er denn schon so früh abgehauen ist und ob ihr nicht zusammen frühstücken, den Verlobungsring aussuchen und heiraten wollt." Sie blickte Rory zustimmend an und zupfte unterdessen ihre Haare zurecht.

Rory lächelte und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. „Ach, du kannst einem Leid tun, denn du scheinst noch nie „Die Brücken am Fluss" gesehen zu haben."

„Ist das nicht dieser eine Film mit Britney Spears?"

„_Nein_."

„Dann eben nicht." Sie stand auf und zog ihre Kleidung zurecht. „Also, was auch immer du jetzt noch tust, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und..." sie hielt inne, als wäre ihr ein interessanter Gedanke gekommen „...ach du lässt dich bestimmt von Dean abholen und dann esst ihr bestimmt noch ein Eis und geht ins Kino und so nicht war?" fragte Madeleine strahlend und schaute Rory an, als wäre sie eine andere, zu bestaunende Spezies von Mensch als sie es war.

Rory runzelte die Stirn und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Ellenbogen. „Na wenigstens liebt er mich..." sagte sie eigensinnig.

Madeleine schüttelte den Kopf und lachte: „I'm a material girl in a materiel world! Nur materielle Dinge sind von Bedeutung. Was willst du da mit Liebe?"

Rory seufzte, während Madeleine in ihrer Tasche etwas suchte. „Hier!" Plötzlich warf Madeleine etwas durch die Luft und Rory konnte gerade noch den glänzenden Flachmann von Zoe auffange, bevor er auf dem Boden landete.

„Falls du Zoe siehst, gib ihn ihr. Ich bin schon betrunken genug!" Sie öffnete die Tür, doch blieb im hellen Schein, des einfallenden Lichts noch einmal stehen. „ Vergess nicht was ich dir gerade gesagt hab ja?" Sie blickte, sich vergewissernd um „Und Tristan spielt sowieso in einer höheren Liga als wir alle..."

Noch bevor Rory etwas erwidern konnte viel die Tür ins Schloss und es herrschte wieder Stille im Raum.

* * *

„Was ist hier los, Zoe?" Tristan stand vor Zoe und starrte sie fragend an. 

„Was soll los sein?"

„Erst lotst du mich hier hin, nur um zu sagen, dass meine Band eigentlich gar nichts von mir wollte und jetzt tust du als wär nichts?"

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen...also komm mit und zick nicht so rum." Sie zog ihn weiter durch die Menge.

„Und worüber?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Nicht hier."

Tristan seufzte und ließ sich widerwillig die Treppenstufen hoch ziehen. Wenn er jetzt gleich umkehren und zurück in das Arbeitszimmer gehen würde, könnte er vielleicht noch Rory erwischen.

„Gott, wie viele Flure hat dieses Haus eigentlich?" Zoe lief einen weiteren Flur entlang und schob vereinzelte Leute aus dem Weg.

Und dann würde er handeln. Er hatte wirklich genug vom Warten.

Zoe stoppte und sah sich um. Der trübe beleuchtete Flur schien so gut wie leer. Der weiche Teppichboden verschluckte das Geräusch von Schritten vereinzelter Leute und nur das dumpfe Dröhnen der Musik fand seinen Weg durch die Gänge.

Warten war sowieso nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er nahm sich was er wollte. Und was er wollte, war ihm in den letzten Tagen immer deutlicher geworden. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Tristan?"

Noch nie war er einem Mädchen so lange hinter her gelaufen. Im Gegenteil, es war immer andersrum gewesen.

„Tristan?"

Er musste schließlich auch auf seinen Ruf achten. Und nicht länger würde er sich von Rory abhängig machen. Es sollte umgekehrt sein.

„Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Zoe starrte ihn an. Tristan schnappte zurück in die Wirklichkeit und entschuldigte sich hastig

„Sorry, ...ich war mit den Gedanken woanders."

Sie beäugte ihn missbeliebig.

„Ab jetzt hast du meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit!" versicherte Tristan und lächelte sie an. „Schieß los!"

„Also..." sie sah sich noch mal um und atmete tief durch.

* * *

Leise schloss Rory die Tür hinter sich zu und sah sich erleichtert um. Nach mehreren Fehlversuchen hatte sie also endlich ein Badezimmer gefunden. Das dieses Badezimmer die doppelte größe ihres eigenen Zimmers besaß wunderte sie allerdings nicht allzu sehr. Das helle Licht der Deckenfluten spiegelte sich in den blitz blank geputzten Kacheln und auf den goldenen Armaturen wieder und Rory schloss, geblendet von der Helligkeit für einen Moment die Augen. Sie ließ sich erleichtert gegen die kalte Tür fallen und genoss die Stille in dem etwas abseits vom Geschehen liegendem Badezimmer.

* * *

„Weißt du...ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht, ich war betrunken." Die leise flehende Stimme von Zoe hallte durch den Flur. „Ich war so wütend auf dich, weil du mit dieser Rothaarigen abgehaun bist und..." 

„Seit wann hat dich das jemals gestört?" fragte Tristan verwirrt.

„Ich weiß...offene Beziehung...aber...wie schon gesagt ...ich war betrunken. Und dann kam Colin..."

Bei der Erwähnung von Colins Namen schoss das Gefühl erneuten Abscheus durch Tristan.

„Und du weißt ja wie Colin ist...er kann es nicht lassen...diese Sache zwischen euch..."

„Hat sich nicht gerade verbessert durch dich." Meinte Tristan kühl und sah sie scharf an. Das Zoe auf einmal das Bedürfnis verspürte zu reden machte ihn unruhig. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

* * *

Rory ließ kaltes Wasser über ihre Handgelenke fließen und sah in den hellbeleuchteten Spiegel vor ihr. Ihr Gesicht glühte. Das kalte Wasser tat gut. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und überlegte ob sie einen Lippenstift oder ähnliches mitgenommen hatte. Doch eigentlich waren ihre Lippen und Wangen schon rot genug. Befriedigt stellte sie fest, dass die Bierflecken auf ihrem Oberteil fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel schritt sie zur Tür.

* * *

„Ich glaube...also, es tut mir leid. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich das...getroffen hat." Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung. 

Tristan starrte sie mit einem emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er erinnerte sich, wie er in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war und noch überlegte warum ihm eine von Zigarettenrauch geschwängerte Luft entgegen stieß. Ein Blick auf sein Bett hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Es war schon immer ein Wettkampf zwischen ihm und Colin gewesen. Seit sie sich kannten. Ihr Rücken war ihm zwar zugekehrt gewesen, doch hatte er Zoe an den langen schwarzen Haaren, die über ihre nackten Schultern fielen sofort erkannt. Die Zigarette zwischen Colins Fingern brannte noch. Wie klischeehaft.

„Tristan?" Zoe trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Können wir nicht alles zurückdrehen...als währe nichts passiert?" Sie trat näher an ihn heran, schlug ihre Augenlieder auf und zu, als schämte sie sich ihn anzusehen.

Ein Lächeln hatte um Colins Lippen gespielt als er Tristan in die Augen gesehen hatte. Diese Runde hatte er gewonnen, das musste man ihm lassen. Und er hatte gewusst, wo man ihn hatte treffen konnte: In seinem Stolz.

Tristans Gedanken kamen zu einem Stopp als Zoe mit einem letzten Schritt die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss und seine Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre Lippen gefangen nahm, die sich auf seine drückten. Tristan funktionierte automatisch. Seine Hände legte sich um ihre Hüften ohne das er wirklich verstand warum Zoe so handelte. Aber abgesehen davon vertrat er lieber die Auffassung alles zu nehmen was man kriegen konnte ohne zu hinterfragen.

* * *

Rorys Finger schalteten den Lichtschalter aus, während sie gleichzeitig nach der Türklinke griff. Sie trat einen Schritt auf den schlecht beleuchteten Flur hinaus und stoppte abrupt. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ein Schlag, der ihr einen ziehenden Schmerz versetzte und zu Boden warf. Ihre Augen waren an zwei Leuten am Ende des Flures hängen geblieben. 

Tristan und Zoe. Sie selber sahen nicht Rory, das Mädchen, das bewegungslos auf dem Flur stand und sie anstarrte. Sie waren zu sehr beschäftigt.

Automatisch setzte Rory einen Schritt zurück, bis sie die Fliesen des Badezimmers unter ihren Füßen spürte. Sie griff nach der vergoldeten Türklinke und zog sie unbemerkt zu sich. Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.

Dunkelheit umgab sie, als sie gelähmt im Raum stand. Leere, stille Dunkelheit. Ihre Tasche rutschte langsam von ihrem Arm und fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf die kalten Fliesen. Das Mondlicht schien durch die großen Fenster in das Badezimmer. Zögernd gewöhnten sich Rorys Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie atmete einen Schwall Luft aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Das Klopfen ihres Herzens wurde immer schneller und ihr war, als würde es gegen ihre Brust hämmern und sie am schlucken hindern. Ihr Atem ging jetzt schnell. Aber sie musste sich beruhigen. Es war alles gut. Es kam nicht überraschend. Eigentlich war es ja zu erwarten gewesen. Es war das was sie immer gewusst hatte und voraus gesagt hatte. Es war Tristan.

Es war fast befriedigen zu wissen, dass sie immer recht gehabt hatte. Recht gehabt mit ihren Beobachtungen, Vermutungen und Vorurteilen über Tristan. Sie hatte immer recht gehandelt, wenn sie sich nicht auf seine Anspielungen und Schmeicheleien eingelassen hatte. Dies hier alles, ging sie nichts an. Es berührte sie nicht in geringster weise. Also musste sie aufhören so verdammt schockiert zu sein und wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken kommen.

Rory tastete vorsichtig nach dem Lichtschalter und blinzelte, als das helle Licht sich erneut in dem großen Raum ausbreitete. Sie erblickte ihre Tasche und bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, traf ihr Blick den Spiegel. Erschrocken starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass sie auf keinen Fall wieder hinaus auf den Flur treten konnte. Alle Farbe, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihr Gesicht erglühen lassen hatte, schien nun gänzlich gewichen zu sein. Große, gläserne Augen blickten sie aus dem Spiegel an. Wut, Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in ihren Gesichtszügen wieder. Sie hatte das plötzliche Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und griff blind nach dem Waschbecken, um sich an irgendetwas fest klammern zu können.

In diesem Augenblick wurde es ihr klar.

Es war zu spät.

Sie hatte sich immer geweigert Gefühle für Tristan zu empfinden. Doch sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es schon längst passiert war.

Und jetzt war es zu spät.

Die Einsicht war so plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt gekommen, dass sie Rory unerwartet fest traf.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Zu erst nahm sie es gar nicht wahr, doch ein leises Klingeln erklang aus ihrer Tasche. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Sekunden vergingen, bis ihr klar wurde, das es ihr Handy war, das klingelte. Erschrocken stellte sie es aus, ohne auf den Anrufer zu achten und die Melodie verstummte. Sie schaute hastig zur Tür und hoffte, das dieses kleine Signal ungehört geblieben war und sie nicht verraten hatte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie hier raus musste.

* * *

Ein Handy klingelte. Die Melodie kam Tristan bekannt vor. Er versuchte genauer hin zuhören, doch Zoe zog ihn in einen weitern Kuss. Gerade als er spürte wie ihre Hände sich an seinem Shirt zu schaffen machten fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war der Oompa Loompa song aus dem Film „Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik". Zoe's Hände wanderten seinen Oberkörper hoch. Rory war total vernarrt in diesen Film. Immer wenn er neben ihrem offenen Spinnt stand musterte er die vielen Bilder und Zitate aus dem Film, die an ihrer Tür klebten. Eine plötzliche Langeweile überkam ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas besseres statt dem hier machen zu können. Zoes Lippen saugten sich an seinem Hals fest und er spürte ihre Zähne, die mit Sicherheit Zeichen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen würden. 

Verdammt, er hatte keine Lust auf die Abdrücke ihrer Lippen. Mit plötzlicher Kraft stieß er sie von sich. Ihr verwunderter Blick beschwichtigte ihn und er fuhr sich verwirrt von seiner eigenen Handlung durch die Haare. Was hatte er getan? Das war nicht die Reaktion von Tristan Dugrey gewesen. Der bloße Gedanke an ein anderes Mädchen würde ihn nicht von einer so vortrefflichen Beschäftigung wie dieser ablenken. Er griff nach Zoe's Handgelenk und drängte sie gegen die nächste Wand, während er sicher ging ihre Lippen nicht zu vernachlässigen. Zoe beschwerte sich nicht. Sie errötete noch nicht mal bei einer so rauen Geste wie dieser, sondern küsste ihn begierig weiter.

* * *

Halluzinierte sie nun, oder sah sie wirklich einen kleinen Balkon samt gusseisernem Geländer? Rory schritt zu einem der Badezimmerfenster und versuchte vorsichtig es zu öffnen. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck sprang es auf und sie schaute auf einen kleinen Balkon, der dem von Lorelais altem Zimmer zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Sie griff ihre Tasche und kletterte hinaus. Sie schaute auf den großen leeren Park, des Dugrey Anwesens. Alles lag im Dunkeln und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, wie weit der Balkon vom sicheren Boden entfernt lag. Enttäuscht stellte Rory fest, dass es zu hoch zum runter springen war. Sie schaute sich verzweifelt um und ihr Blick blieb auf einem großen Baum liegen, dessen raschelnde Äste über den Balkon ragten. Sie fasste einen Entschluss: Klettern konnte sie, also würde sie versuchen sich an dem Baum herunter zu hangeln. Und falls sie abrutschen würde, fiele sie sowieso nicht tief genug um sich ernstlich zu verletzten. Hoffentlich. 

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, als plötzlich etwas heraus fiel und scheppernd auf dem Steinboden des Balkons landete. Rory bückte sich und erkannte den Flachmann. Von Zoe. Sie hatte ihn total vergessen. Ohne nachzudenken, einem plötzlichen Drang folgend schraubte sie den Deckel mit zitternden Fingern auf. Sie setzte an und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte die Flüssigkeit in ihrer Kehle brennen. Oh ja, sie wusste das sie dem Klischee nach handelte, aber sie wollte es so. Ja, sie wollte nicht mehr anders oder originell sein, Pläne machen und Pro- und Kontralisten schreiben. Sie wollte das tun, was ihre in den Sinn kam, wie jeder andere außer ihr scheinbar immer handelte.

* * *

Rory wäre mit Sicherheit bis zu den Zehenspitzen errötet und hätte ihn ärgerlich von sich gestoßen. Gott, wie er es genoss wenn sie ganz verwirrt und planlos war. Was nicht oft passierte bei einem Kontroll-Freak wie ihr. 

„Fuck!" Ihm war klar geworden. was für Gedanken er zum wiederholten Male verfolgte. Ärgerlich riss er sich von Zoe los und schlug mit seiner zusammen gepressten Faust hart gegen die Wand vor ihm. Er spürte nicht den Schmerz, der durch seine Hand zog und sah nicht wie Zoe erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Ich muss weg. Hab vergessen was zu erledigen." Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich von ihr.

„Aber..." sie sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Wir...holen das nach, versprochen." Er lächelte ihr kurz zu, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann lief er die Treppe hinunter und verschwand.

* * *

Der trockene Ast unter ihr knackte beängstigend laut, als Rory ihr Gewicht verlagerte und mit einem letzten Sprung auf dem sicheren Boden landete. Das hatte sie also geschafft. Sie atmete auf und klopfte ihr schmutzigen Hände auf ihrer Jeans ab. Ein plötzliches Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie erschrocken herum wirbeln und sie sah eine im Schatten liegende Gestalt auf sie zukommen. 

„Colin?" sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, der da auf sie zu geschlendert kam.

„Hey, der letzte macht das Licht aus, oder wie war das?" die unbekannte Person lachte und zeigte auf etwas über ihr. Rory blickte hoch und fluchte, als sie sah, dass das grelle Licht des Badezimmers lange Lichtkegel hinaus in den dunklen Garten, auf die im Wind raschelnden Bäume warf.

* * *

Nächstes Chapter: Showdown Teil 2:

Langsam öffnete sie ihre schweren Augenlieder und blickte in das Gesicht von Tristan. Tristan? Erschrocken fuhr sie auf und knallte mit ihrem Kopf an eine harte Kante über ihr.

"Au..." Sie fasste sich vor die Stirn und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie saß in einem Auto, die Tür stand offen und es war immer noch Nacht. Absolute Stillte umgab sie. Und Gartenzwerge. Im dunkeln leuchtende Gartenzwerge. Babette's Gartenzwerge. Rory atmete auf. Sie befanden sich also vor ihrem Haus, neben dem Garten von Babette. Nur warum? Was war passiert?

* * *

Könnt ihr mir vergeben, wenn ich euch verrate, dass ich das nächste Chap schon fast fertig hab? Und es seeehhhr lang ist? Ja und der name showdown ist nicht umsonst von mir gewählt. hehe 

also wenn ihr das hier lest dann schreibt mir bitte ne review damit ich weiß, dass ich das hier nicht umsonst weiter schreibe. Bin mir nämlich nich mehr so ganz sicher, ob sich überhaupt noch jemand nach meiner kleinen auszeit an diese story erinnert...


	19. Showdown Teil 2

Danke für die ganzen Reviews, ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Immer wenn ich ne neue Review lese wird das Chapter noch um einen absatz länger, weil mich das immer zum schreiben anspornt!

Hier das nächste Chap. Ich hab ein bisschen in die Trory-Dramaturgie-Kiste gegriffen. Wie auch schon beim letzten chap, was ja auch ShanonBoonefan aufgefallen ist (so richtig geschrieben? Wer ist das überhaupt...shanon boone...mmhh...interessant.) Liegt wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass ich was für Drama übrich hab. (Also denkt einfach an Bruce: Drääääma Dräääma!) Ne Spaß beiseite, ich weiß, dass das an manchen Stellen n bissel irreal ist...aba ich kanns jez auch nich mehr ändern ...also scheiß der hund drauf ...

...was mich gleich zum nächsten Punkt bringt: Ich suche n Beta! Beta Leserin oder Leser (, gibt's auf dieser HP überhaupt jungens?) würde mir nämlich ganz viel arbeit abnehmen...auch wenn das wahrscheinlich noch nich ma n halbzeitjob wäre, weil meine schreibschübe nicht gerade all wöchentlich kommen. Also viel arbeit wär das wahrscheinlich nich. Also schreibt mir ne mail oder so, wenn ihr lust habt.

Achja und der Songtext am Ende ist von Nada Surf "Always Love", wer ganz interaktiv sein will kann sich den Song ja mal anhören. Gibt's glaub ich auf der Website von denen.

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

Irgendwas lief ganz und gar falsch, dachte Tristan und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier aus der schon halb leeren Flasche, die er nervös in den Händen hielt. Wo war sie? Sein Blick flog ungeduldig über die Menschen unter ihm. Sie ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Ja, sie ließ ihn noch nicht mal das machen, was er wollte. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst mit Zoe in irgendein dunkles Zimmer verschwinden sollen. Stattdessen stand er hier, über das Treppengeländer gelehnt und suchte sie vergeblich. Alles nur wegen Rory Gilmore und ihrer ständigen Präsanez in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken. Sie quälte ihn, verdammt noch mal.

War ihr das nicht klar?

„Hey Dugrey, was machst du hier? Komm mit, du stehst hier schon viel zu lange rum." Seine Freunde aus dem Wasserballteams kamen auf ihn zu und machten Anstalten ihn mitziehen zu wollen. „Los komm mit, wir haben da draußen n paar College Mädchen, die auf uns warten." Tristan lächelte nur müde und schüttelte den Kopf, während die anderen ihn mitzogen.

„Hey ihr habt nicht zufällig - "

„Nein, haben wir immer noch nicht. Und jetzt hör auf ihr nach zu laufen." Sagte jemand aus der Menge.

„Ja man. Keine Panik, du kriegst Gilmore schon noch rum." Meinte ein dunkel haariger Junge und schlug Tristan spielerisch auf die Schulter. Sie schubsten ihn weiter vorwärts und drückten ihm eine neue Flasche Bier in die Hand.

„Nur heute nicht, weil du nämlich jetzt sofort mit uns mit kommst."

Tristan seufzte und ging mit ihnen, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal aufmerksam im Raum um zu blicken.

„Heather, Louise!" Mike, der Käptain des Teams ließ für einen Augenblick von Tristan ab, um die beiden Mädchen, die auf sie zu kamen zu begrüßen. „Lust auf ne kleine Privat Party? Es ist bestimmt noch irgendwo ein Zimmer frei für uns drei." Sagte er grinsend und wackelte vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Uhhh..." Heather schaute ihn spielerisch an. „Du glaubst also tatsächlich, dass du mit uns zweien ganz alleine fertig wirst?" Die anderen Jungen grölten und lachten über Heathers Erwiderung, während sie fortfuhr: „ Aber vielleicht will Tristan ja ein bisschen aushelfen?" und schaute Tristan mit lächelnd an. Noch ehe der etwas erwidern konnte, schrie ein anderer: „Der hat nur Augen für seine Maria." Tristan wollte protestieren doch er blieb ungehört in dem Lachen und Gröhlen der Gruppe.

Lousie war schon im Begriff zu gehen als sie meinte: „Also ich glaube die ist leider anderweitig beschäftigt."

Tristan stoppte abrupt auf der Stelle und drehte sich um: „Was?"

„Mh?" Louise sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Über Rory?"

„Ja, verdammt!" Tristans Ton war laut und ungeduldig.

„Dass...dass sie wohl gerade anderweitig beschäftigt ist."

„Du hast sie also gesehen? Gerade eben?"

„Naja, schon ein bisschen länger her. Sie ging nach draußen in den Park... zusammen mit jemanden den ich gar nicht kannte...aber der ziemlich gut aussah." Meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Wie sah er denn aus?" Eine dunkle Vorahnung überkam Tristan.

„Groß gewachsen, ...dunkle Haare und ...ja...er hatte tolle, elektrisierende Augen..." schwärmte sie.

„Hey Louise, ich kann auch elektrisierend sein wenn du willst." Schrie jemand aus der Gruppe von Jungen.

„Halt den Mund!" Erwiderte Tristan wütend. Dies war nun wirklich nicht die beste Zeit zum Scherzen. Louise allerdings schien den Kommentar überhört zu haben und fuhr fort: „...und sie schienen ziemlichen Spaß miteinander zu haben...ziemlich..."

Tristan schluckte.

„...ja wenn ich so überlege, sah es sogar fast so aus als wäre Rory angetrunken gewesen. So wie sie sich auf ihn stützte und gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu lachen..." Louise stoppte, lächelte hoch erfreut und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus: „Oh, jetzt wird mir das erst richtig klar! Unsere kleine Streberin Rory Gilmore betrunken...Ich muss Madeleine finden, das wird _das_ Thema in der Schule." Und damit drehte sie sich um und lief fort.

Für einen Moment schien alles still, bis Tristan mit unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme sagte: „Ich geh sie suchen."

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden kehrte Tristan ihnen den Rücken zu und lief die Treppe hinunter, andere Leute unsanft aus dem Weg stoßend. Sofort war er in dem Meer aus Armen und Händen untergetaucht. Sein Herz raste. Eine Vorahnung breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus: Colin.

* * *

Das Gras unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich weich an und der Himmel über ihr war in einem tiefen dunkel-blau gefärbt. Sie seufzte und drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu der Person neben ihr. Das Gras kitzelte ihre Wange und roch nach warmer Erde und Sommer. 

„Matthew, wie groß ist noch mal die Bibliothek?" Ihr Mund fühlte sich müde an.

„Genauso groß wie die letzten eintausendmal die du nach ihr gefragt hast."

Rory lächelte verträumt und sah wieder zum Himmel: „Ich weiß, es ist nur so...wow...ich kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich nach Harvard gehst. Ich muss dich das fragen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich unter all diesen Hartford Leuten überhaupt jemanden finde, der...der nach Harvard geht und der sich...nicht einfach nur sinnlos betrinken will. Ich bin sonst nie auf solchen Hartford Partys...eigentlich bin ich auf keinerlei Partys." Setzte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Tatsächlich? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht...du machst dich doch ganz gut." Der dunkelhaarige Junge, der neben Rory auf dem Gras lag blickte sie verstohlen an.

„Ja klar..." murmelte Rory ironisch und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre müden Augen, was sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte „jetzt habe ich ja auch jemanden mit dem ich eine interessante Unterhaltung führen kann." Sie stoppte und dachte nach „sonst bin ich immer nur das Mädchen mit den Büchern...das zwar ganz nett ist aber irgendwie eigenartig...weißt du, im sinne von hör-auf-den-kleber-zu-essen-eigenartig."

Der Junge lachte leise. Aus der Ferne drangen Stimmen und Gelächter zu ihnen herüber.

„Dabei...hab ich gar nichts gegen Partys...ich kann lustig sein und ich kann...ich kann auch etwas..." Rory schluckte, woher war das gekommen? Was tat sie da? Einem Jungen, den sie erst an diesem Abend kennen gelernt hatte ihre Gedanken zu offenbaren. Ach, es musste die plötzliche Müdigkeit sein, die über sie gefallen war.

„Als ich dich vom Baum klettern sah, war mir eigentlich schon klar, dass du etwas kannst."

Rory seufzte „Ja, aber das will ich jetzt vergessen...das war eine blöde Situation...klettern war der einzige weg nach draußen..."

„Es gibt so etwas wie Türen."

„War versperrt..."

„Hier" er griff neben sich und drückte ihr den Flachmann in die Hand „Ist noch was drin, wenn du willst..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und trank den Rest der bitteren Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche.

Der Junge zeigte auf den Flachmann und meinte „Das ist wirklich ne starke Mischung, die du dir da gemacht hast."

Rory spürte den Alkohol heiß ihre Kehle runter laufend. „Nicht meine." Mit letzter Kraft warf sie den leeren Flachmann weg in die Dunkelheit und legte sich zurück auf das warme Gras. Sie gähnte und ihre Augenlieder wurden von Moment zu Moment schwerer. Sie könnte sofort einschlafen. Hier auf dem Boden unter den Eichenbäumen im Park. Die Geräusche um sie herum waren stiller geworden. Ihre Glieder schienen gelähmt und zu schwach jemals wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

„Hey! Nicht einschlafen."

„Ich schlafe nicht." Nuschelte sie und schloss die Augen.

Der Junge setzte sich auf und beobachtete sie lange bis ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Ok, pass auf. Ich hab eine Idee, die wird dich wach halten. Allerdings musst du dafür aufstehen und mitkommen."

„Mh?" Sie hatte nicht richtig zugehört.

„Komm steh auf. Ich will dir was zeigen."

Rory rührte sich nicht und machte keine Anstalten zu antworten. Der Junge stand auf und klopfte sich Gras von der Hose während er sie beobachtet.

„Rory?"

Sie antwortet immer noch nicht, was höchst wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Der Junge bückte sich, umfasste ihre Handgelenke und zog sie mit einem kräftig Ruck zu sich hoch.

Rorys Augenlieder flatterten erschrocken auf, als sie plötzlich festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte. Im gleichen Moment jedoch schienen ihre Beine zu schwach um sie aufrecht zu halten und ihre Knie knickten unter ihr ein. Ihre Umgebung, schien sich in einer wahnwitzigen Karussellfahrt um sie herum zu drehen als sie plötzlichen einen starken Arm um ihre Taille spürte, der sie vor dem sicheren Absturz bewahrte.

„Na, geht es?" Matthew sah sie fragend an und stellte sie langsam wieder auf die Beine.

Mit zittrigen Händen strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, ich glaube schon..." murmelte sie nachdenklich und blickte verwirrt um sich. Hatte sie tatsächlich so viel getrunken?

„Das muss aber noch besser werden wenn du nach Harvard willst." Lachte Matthew „du musst schon was vertragen können wenn du eine richtige Harvard-Party aushalten willst." Er lächelte ihr zu und zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort mit sich.

„Lane! Hast du Rory gesehen?" schrie er gegen die Musik an. Ihre schwarzen Haaren flogen durch die Luft als sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihn fragend ansah. Sein beunruhigter Blick war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Dave!" wendete sich Tristan an den Nächsten der ihm entgegen kam. „weißt du wo Colin ist?"

„Wer ist Colin, man?" fragte er doch Tristan war schon weiter. Suchend.

Die Musik pochte in seinen Ohren und er wurde unsanft von den sich bewegenden Körpern durch die Menge geschoben. Er stoppte. „Colin!"

Weiter hinten drehte sich Colin bei der Erwähnung seines Namens um und sah Tristan wütend auf ihn zu kommen.

„Wo ist sie?" zischte Tristan und stieß ihn grob von sich.

Überrascht sah Colin seinen Gegenüber an und hob abweisend die Hände: „Wo ist wer?"

„Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Bock auf deinen Scheiß Colin. Noch mal kommst du nicht damit durch."

„Wo von redest du, verdammt noch mal?"

„Tristan? Colin?" Ein Mädchen mit zwei Bierflaschen kam auf sie zu und schaute sie verwundert an.

Tristan würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes „Halt dich da raus Celine." Er wendete sich wieder Colin zu und fixierte ihn mit einem starren Blick. „Also wo ist sie? Wo ist Rory?"

Einen Moment lang war Colin sprachlos. „Nun siehst du, _das _würde ich auch gerne wissen."

„Soll das heißen -"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich sie das letzte mal vor genau 2 Stunden gesehen hab."

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Ich war die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen Tristan." Erklärte Celine nachdrücklich.

„Aber-" er schaute sich verwirrt um und fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare.

„Was ist überhaupt los?"

„Ich muss sie finden...ich weiß nicht warum...aber." er seufzte „aber Louise sagte, sie hätte dich und Rory gesehen."

„Man, vielleicht vor 2 Stunden aber –„

„Nein, nein. Eben Gerade. Sieh ist mit dir...ich mein, mit nem Typen aus dem Haus raus in Richtung Garten verschwunden."

„Ahh, ist Trissy eifersüchtig..." grinste Colin. Doch bevor Tristan sich wütend auf ihn schmeißen konnte, griff eine Hand dazwischen und Celine versuchte hastig die Situation zu Retten.

„Es kann sein, dass ich sie gesehen hab. Hat sie lange dunkle Haare und ein weißes Tank Top an?" Sie griff Tristan, der immer noch Colin fixierte und abwesend mit dem Kopf nickte an den Schultern und schob ihn langsam zurück. „Wenn ich tatsächlich recht habe ist sie mit Matthew zur Tür raus."

Tristan und Colin drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um und warfen ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Mit Matthew? Ich-kriege-jede-denn-ich-bin-Harvardstudent-Matthew?" fragte Colin und ein irres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht „oohh, _das_ ist übel, man!" Er schaute belustigt von Tristan zu Celine und wieder zurück. „Was lädst du denn auch für Leute ein?" er zog fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich hab ihn nicht eingeladen und das werde ich ihm jetzt auch zeigen." Brachte Tristan unter knirschenden Zähnen hervor und verschwand in der Menge."

Colin sah ihm nach und ein schwache Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er seufzte und wendete sich wieder Celine zu: „Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht."

„Warum gehst du ihm nicht nach?"

„Weil es mich einen Dreck interessiert ob er sich heute Krankenhausreif schlägt."

„Und was ist daran dann so schlecht?"

Er atmete tief ein und knallte dann seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch: „Rory." Damit drehte er sich um und lief in die gleiche Richtung in die Tristan verschwunden war.

Rory Gilmore war nicht blöd. Rory Gilmore begriff schnell. Und jetzt hatte sie begriffen. Sie stand im dunklen Poolhaus und schaute auf das azur blaue Wasser, das angestrahlt von Unterwasserleuchten eine milchige Oberfläche bildete. Matthews Absichten waren klar und deutlich.

„Hey..." Seine Stimme hallte in dem großen Raum als er auf sie zu kam.

Immer noch fühlte sich ihr Körper leicht, fast schwerelos an. Doch ihr Kopf war müde, zu müde um darüber nachzudenken was sie wollte. Irgendwie erschien ihr einmal im Leben alles egal. Und das fühlte sich gut an. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren aber gleichzeitig mit ihr war auch die Verantwortung, die Last verschwunden die sonst immer auf Rorys Schultern lag, die sie sonst jeden Schritt den sie tat überdenken ließ.

„Also wie wärs? Eine Runde schwimmen?" Er grinste sie vielsagend an. Die Spiegelungen des milchigen Wassers tanzten wie Schattenspiele auf den Wänden und auf der Decke. Sie schufen eine gespenstige Atmosphäre die sich um sie herum bewegte und lebte.

„Klar...!" Symbiose, nicht wahr? Das hatte Madleine gesagt. Danach schienen hier ja wirklich alle zu leben. Und warum sie, Rory, nicht auch? Rory hatte genug davon immer die Außenseiterin zu spielen.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte zu Matthew bevor das nun schon allzu bekannte Gefühl des Schwindels sie überkam. Sie griff schnell um sich und fühlte die Armlehne einer Liege neben ihr. „Ich glaub ich muss mich erst mal hinsetzten..."Schon stand Matthew neben ihr und steuerte sie langsam auf die Liege. Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an, als sie die kühle Oberfläche der Liege hinter ihrem Rücken spürte. Seine Hände verweilten um ihre Taille, währen ihr Top hoch gerutscht war und ihre weiße Haut enthüllte. Matthew starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht kam näher. Rory schluckte und starrte unbeweglich zurück.

Und dann setzte es plötzlich ein. Das Gefühl von Panik. Doch noch bevor sie reagieren und Matthew von sich stoßen konnte schreckte sie das Geräusch der Tür auf, die wie ein Blitzschlag aufgerissen wurde.

Tristan stand in der Tür, die Klinke in der Hand, schwer atmend. Er schaute Rory an. Und Matthew. Und wieder zurück zu Rory und er konnte nicht begreifen was er sah. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dass er einmal als Kind gehabt hatte, als er vom Heuboden gefallen und direkt auf seinem Rücken gelandet war. Er hatte keine Luft mehr gekriegt. Obwohl sein Mund starr aufgerissen war kam keine Luft in seine Lungen. Er lechzte, schlang nach Sauerstoff und dann endlich fühlte er die Luft in ihn herein strömen und den stechenden Schmerz, den diese verursachte als sich sein Brustkorb weitete und wieder senkte.

Er hörte Stimmern doch verstand nicht was sie sagten, denn genau in diesem Augenblick offenbarten sich ihm das ganze Ausmahß der Situation: Er brauchte Rory, begehrte sie, bewunderte sie. Was als Spiel begonnen hatte, endete als alles bestimmendes und noch viel mehr. Wahrscheinlich war es schon damals in der ersten Sekunde, als er sie erblickt hatte zu spät für ihn gewesen. Damals, als er den Klassenraum betrat und sie ihre Haare zurückwarf um ihn über ihre Schulter mit einem verhohlenen Blick betrachten zu können. Mit ihren blauen, opalartigen Augen. Die gleichen Augen die ihn jetzt mit einer Mischung aus, Überraschung, Triumph, Panik und dunkelster Reue anblickten, bevor im nächsten Moment ein schwarzer Vorhang über sie fiel und alle Gefühle hastig verbarg.

Colin erschien hinter Tristans Rücken, außer Atem.

„Tristan Dugrey!" Matthews stimme hallte durch den Raum „du weißt wirklich, wie man einen guten Moment ruiniert."

Rory stand auf „Ich... gehe". Langsam ging sie auf schwachen Beinen an Tristan vorbei, nach draußen an die kühle Nachtluft.

„Was? Warte,..." Matthew sprang auf und machte Anstalten ihr zu folgen doch Tristans Blick fiel auf ihn und seine Augen spiegelten kalte Wut wieder.

„Hey, hey..." Matthew stolperte zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände hoch. „Was soll denn das...warum so wütend, Leute?"

„Tristan, komm." Colin griff Tristan am Arm und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Rivalen.

„Was hast du gemacht!" Tristans Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen als er versuchte Colin aus dem Weg zu stoßen und Matthew zu erreichen. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Was? Ich soll was mit ihr gemacht haben? Glaub mir, sie hat sich schon selbst die Kante gegeben" gab Matthew zurück, wohl bewusst welchen Schaden seine Worte anrichteten „da musste gar nicht mehr nach geholfen werden." Er lachte.

Tristans Blick flog zu Rory, die auf den Erdboden blickte und deren Haare wie ein Vorhang ihr Gesicht bedeckten. Sie richtete sich fast unmerklich auf und warf Tristan einen widerstandslosen Blick zu. „Er hat Recht" sie wusste nicht woher das Lächeln kam, dass langsam auf ihrem Gesicht erschien „ ist das nicht normal? Macht das nicht jeder hier?" Der herausfordernde Ton ihrer Stimme verhallte nicht ungehört.

„Hau ab!" zischte Colin Matthew zu, der wohl langsam die gefährliche Spannung zu spüren schien und einen unsicheren Schritt Richtung Garten tat.

„Hau ab, verdammt noch mal!"

Ohne eine weitere Aufforderung, nutzte Matthew die Situation und verschwand in Richtung Haus. Tristan drehte sich nach ihm um und versuchte wütend sich von Colin los zu reißen. „Tristan!" Andere Leute erschienen aus dem hell erleuchteten Haus und Stimmen hallten durch die Dunkelheit. Matthew war in dem plötzlichen Durcheinander verschwunden.

Rory stand etwas abseits, noch unbemerkt und blickte zum Himmel. Die Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen einen irrwitzigen Tanz. Die Stimmen im Hintergrund schienen immer schwächer zu werden. Plötzlich war alles Still, bis auf ein leises Rauschen, gleich dem des Meeres. Rory blinzelte. Dunkelheit verschluckte die Sterne. Kalter Erdboden an ihrem Rücken. Und dann lag sie und spürte ganz leicht eine Art Erschütterung an ihrem Hinterkopf, wie aus einem fernen Raum. Ihre Augenlieder fielen zu und der Schlaf überkam sie.

* * *

„Rory... Rory...!" 

Nein sie wollte nicht wach werden.

„Rory!"

Nein.

„Rory?"

Wessen Stimme war das?

Langsam öffnete sie ihre schweren Augenlieder und blickte in das Gesicht von Tristan. Tristan? Erschrocken fuhr sie auf und knallte mit ihrem Kopf an eine harte Kante über ihr.

„Au..." Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie saß in einem Auto, die Tür stand offen und es war immer noch Nacht. Absolute Stille umgab sie. Und Gartenzwerge. Im dunkeln leuchtende Gartenzwerge. Babette's Gartenzwerge. Rory atmete auf. Sie befanden sich also vor ihrem Haus, neben dem Garten von Babette. Nur warum? Was war passiert?

„Du bist umgekippt und eingeschlafen." Erklärte Tristan nüchtern. „Ich hab dich nach Hause gefahren und nun stehen wir hier."

„Oh..." entgegnete sie, die Informationen langsam verarbeitend. Sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht auf einer Party gewesen war. Mit Lane.

„Wo ist Lane?"

„Längst zu Hause..." Tristan stand, an die Autotür gelehnt und blickte sie mit kühlen Augen an.

Und Paris war da gewesen und alle anderen. Und Colin. Und die Band hatte gespielt. Und sie selbst war vor eine Gartentür gelaufen. Und dann? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

„Rory? Meinst du, du könntest mal aufstehen? Denn ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor die ganze Nacht hier zu verbringen." Er sah an ihr vorbei als er dies sagte, sein Ton jetzt so kühl wie seine Augen.

„Oh...ja klar...ich muss nur erst mal..." Sie erhob sich langsam und ergriff Hilfe suchend die Autotür „...das Gleichgewicht wiederfinden...und wach werden." Sie lächelte verzweifelt. Von einem Bier konnte man doch nicht so betrunken werden? Da war mehr gewesen ...Tristan ...irgendwas war mit ihm gewesen. Seine abweisende Art schien dies zu bestätigen und ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, das irgendwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Moment..." Er half ihr, stützte sie, denn er konnte sie nicht so hilflos sehen. Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Er fühlte den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung und die Wärme ihre Körpers unter seinen Fingern. Er versuchte ihren Augen auszuweichen. Sein Blick flog hastig über ihr Gesicht und blieb schließlich ungewollt an ihren Lippen hängen. Jetzt im Dunkeln, schienen sie blau angestrahlt. Überhaupt schien ihre weiße Haut in der Nacht zu phosphorieren.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten fing Rorys Herz an zu rasen. Die plötzliche Nähe, der Geruch von Rauch, Whiskey und der Minze die in der lauwarmen Sommernacht neben ihnen im Gebüsch blühte blockierte ihre Sinne. Sie starrte Tristan an und ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, dass sie einen Schritt näher an ihn heran trat.

„Komm...es wird kalt."

Er sah sie nicht ein mal mehr an, als sie beide den kurzen Weg zur Veranda gingen.

„Hast du deinen Schlüssel?"

Sie nickte und griff nach ihrer Tasche, zu verwirrt um nach zu fragen weswegen er so abweisend war.

„Moment..."

„Warte." Er nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand, als er sah, dass sie Probleme mit dem Türschloss hatte. Der Sicherheitsabstand, den er absichtlich zwischen ihren beiden Körpern gelassen hatte, wurde immer kleiner als er sich nach vorne beugte um die Tür auf zu schließen.

„Tristan..." ihre Stimme war fast so leise, dass er sie überhört hätte. Doch im gleichen Moment griff sie nach seinem Arm und ihr Griff war überraschend fest für jemanden der kaum 2 Schritte geradeaus gehen konnte. Erschrocken zuckte er bei der Berührung zusammen und wich nach hinten aus. „Du bist betrunken, Rory." Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete ihr Tasche, die bei Tristans plötzlicher Bewegung von ihrem Arm gerutscht war auf dem Boden. Rorys Blick blieb auf ihr hängen. Die Tasche mit ihren sämtlichen Utensilien lag auf dem schwarzen Holzboden...Und dann erinnerte sie sich. Dieses Bild hatte sie schon mal gesehen, aber mit weiß glänzenden Fliesen unter ihren Füßen. Plötzliche Übelkeit überkam sie, als sämtliche Erinnerungen und Gefühle des Abends auf sie einströmten. Sie sah auf zu Tristan und in ihrem Blick lag diesmal nichts als kalte Abneigung, gegen die Person, der sie fast angefangen hätte zu vertrauen. Rory hob ihre Tasche auf, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und stieß die Tür hinter ihr auf.

„Es ist vorbei Tristan."

Mit leisen Schritten verschwand sie im dunklen Flur, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu bis sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war und sich müde an ihren Bettpfosten lehnte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, so schlecht und ihr war heiß und kalt.

„Nein, es ist nicht vorbei."

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte zu Tristan, der mit entschlossenem Blick in der Tür ihres Zimmers stand.

„Und weißt du warum nicht?" Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

Rory schluckte, hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand.

„Deswegen."

Sie wusste nicht was sie als erstes wahrnahm: Tristans Lippen die hart auf die ihre gepresst waren oder seine Hände die sie an ihn zogen und überall an ihrem Körper waren.

_To make a mountain of your life is just a choice_

Rory erstarrte und war zu erschrocken, um richtig zu reagieren. Und dann war es auch schon vorbei, Tristan löste sich atemlos von ihren Lippen, während er sie mit seinen durchdringend blauen Augen an sah. Rory wurde gewahr, dass ihre Hände Tristans Schultern festhielten und ließ erschrocken los. Nach Luft schnappend stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück, blickte in seine Augen und blieb reglos stehen. Keiner von beiden merkte die absolute Stille, die sie umgab und die nur durch das Geräusch ihres hastigen Atems unterbrochen wurde.

_But I never learned enough to listen to the voice that told me_

Tristan ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Umrisse waren nur noch schwer zu erkennen, da er aus dem Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster drang herausgetreten war und nun im Dunkeln vor ihr stand. Rory versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade vor sich ging, versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden, doch ihr Gehirn funktionierte nicht mehr. Es gab so viele Gründe, weswegen sie Tristan nicht trauen sollte, doch in diesem Moment kam ihr nicht einer in den Sinn.

_Always love Hate will get you every time_

Hastig versuchte sie wiederum Abstand zwischen ihre beiden Körper zu bringen doch fühlte im gleichen Moment einen Widerstand hinter ihren Füßen. Sie befand sich im Fall bevor sie reagieren konnte. Tristans Hände schnellten zu Rory, versuchten sie fest zu halten, aber es war zu spät. Zusammen verlierten sie das Gleichgewicht und stolperten, Beine und Arme in einander verfangen weiter nach hinten ohne in der Dunkelheit auch nur die Umrisse des Zimmers erkennen zu können.

_Always love_

Plötzlich fiel Rory mit dem Rücken gegen eine harte Wand. Beide wurden von dem abrupten Stopp aneinander gedrückt und es war genau in diesem Moment, als Rorys Körper sich entschied und ihre Lippen, die von Tristan fanden.

_Don't wait till the finish line_

Und mit einmal verschwand alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit. Selbst die Präsenz Tristans schien sich aufzulösen. Sie fühlte nur noch. Sie fühlte wie ein eiskalter Strom Wasser an ihren Fußspitzen hinauf zog, weiter die Beine und den Rücken hinauf bis in die Fingerkuppen. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen richteten sich auf, als Tristans Finger sie berührten, sie spürte jedes Haar einzeln. Seine Lippen suchten fordernd jeden Millimeter ihrer Lippen und Rory öffnete überrascht nach Luft schnappend den Mund, was Tristan die Möglichkeit gab weiter vor zudringen. Er schmeckte nach Alkohol, nach Whiskey, oder war sie es? Ihr ohnehin benommener Zustand schien sich zu verstärken, als sie spürte, wie Tristans Finger leicht über die angespannten Sehnen ihres Halses strich und sich in ihren Haaren verfingen.

Tristan hatte geahnt wie gut es sein würde Rory Gilmore zu küssen, sie unter seinen Händen zu spüren. Doch dieser Moment übertraf alle seine Vorstellungen. Er übertraf alles. Nur nicht das schlechte Gewissen, dass sich langsam in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Rory war betrunken. Sie wusste nicht was sie tat. Sie war leicht manipulierbar. Die Chance, dass sie morgen früh aufwachen würde ohne dass, der erste Gedanke ein Mordgedanke gegen ihn war, schien so klein, dass sie in Tristans Vorstellung nich einmal mehr existierte. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Sie war wie ein Mahlstrom, in den er immer tiefer hinein gesogen wurde und in dem er später ertrinken würde. Rory Gilmore brachte ihn um. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und starrte sie an. Wenn er hier nicht bald verschwinden würde, könnte er für die bald folgenden Geschehnisse nicht garantieren. Rory starrte zurück, aus ihren schrecklich blauen Augen, die nun vor Anspannung glänzten.

Später sollte er sich an den Moment erinnern. An den Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen leicht bewegt hatten und seinen Namen geflüstert hatten. Wenn sie es nur nicht gesagt hätte. Dann wäre er gegangen. Dann wäre er in sein Auto gestiegen und zurück nach Hartford gefahren, wo er sich betrunken hätte um sein Verlangen nach Rory Gilmore wenigstens für einen Augenblick vergessen zu können. Doch das Geräusch seines Namens, von ihren Lippen gesprochen mit einer fast flehenden Nuance in ihrer Stimme, ließ ihn seine Selbstbeherrschung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verlieren.

Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke, denn das Gefühl ihrer Finger auf seinem Körper machte ihn gänzlich verrückt, und zog sie von sich, während er mit einer Heftigkeit die Rory überraschte seinen Körper an ihren presste, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte mit der Wand hinter ihr zu verschmelzen. Ein, oder mehrere Bücher kippten aus dem Regal über ihr und flogen polternd zu Boden, ohne das dies von einem der beiden bemerkt wurde. Rorys Kopf kippte nach hinten, als Tristan wiederum ihre Lippen attackierte, aber dies mal nicht auf ihnen verweilte sondern jeden Millimeter ihres Gesicht abküsste und weiter ihren Hals hinunter wanderte. Tristan hielt immer noch Rorys Handgelenke, nun gegen die Wand neben ihrem Kopf gedrückt.

„Rory-" seine Stimme war heiser. Er wusste nicht ob es ein Wunsch nach mehr war, oder die Bitte ihn zu stoppen, denn er konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Sie waren beide auf einem Karussel, dass sich immer schneller drehte, bis man die Außenwelt nur noch als verschwommene Farben wahrnahm die um einen herum existierten.

„Rory?"

Rorys Kopf schnellte hoch. Es war die Stimme von Lorelai gewesen.

„Rory? Bist du das? 10 Tage Kaffeeverbot, weil du mich durch dieses Gepolter geweckt hast." Die verschlafene Stimme von Lorelai drang durch das Haus zusammen mit dem Knarren einer Treppenstufe.

Rorys Herz fing an zu rasen. Lorelai war aufgewacht. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis sie in Rorys Zimmer stehen würde. Sie war gelähmt.

„Tristan." Zischte Rory und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Gott, rate wem ich geträumt hab!" Die Stimme kam immer näher.

„Tristan," sie versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien „Tristan, ich muss-" Seine Lippen ließen sie nicht aussprechen. Und sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören ihn zu küssen, seine Haut unter ihren Händen zu fühlen.

„Taylor! Und Luke! Und sie haben zusammen zu Y.M.C.A. getanzt."

Rory war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits konnte es sich nur noch um Sekunden halten, bis Lorelai in ihrem Zimmer stehen würde, andererseits hatte sie noch nie so etwas Gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern und ließ ihr Herz in einem Tempo schlagen, das mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gesund war. Gleichzeitig klammerte sie sich an Tristan, aus Angst er könnte verschwinden und sie mit der Frage zurück lassen ob sie alles nur geträumt hatte, denn es schien so surreal. Sie schloss die Augen und gab auf. Egal ob Lorelai sie sehen würde, egal was geschehen würde. Rorys durchgeplantes Leben hatte sich in ein Gefühl von Risiko verwandelt.

„Das war ein Alptraum! Sogar für meine Verhältnisse war das eine Nummer zu abgedreht."

Tristan wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht verschwand, würde das alles keinen guten Ausgang nehmen. Er ließ ein letztes Mal Rorys Haare durch seine Hand gleiten. Atemlos trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah, was er angerichtet hatte: Rory stand mit geschlossenen Augen and der Wand gelehnt, ihre Lippen nicht länger blau und leblos, sondern in einem satten Rot, ihre Wangen entflammt und ihre Haare wild durcheinander, wie ein Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf.

Tristan schwor sich, dass dieser Anblick nicht der letzte sein würde. Er drehte sich suchend im Zimmer um und sein Blick viel auf das offen stehende Fenster. OK, auch wenn diese Fluchtmöglichkeit in fast jeder Hollywood-Liebeskomödien schon mal vorgekommen war, änderte es nichts an dem Reiz es selber zu versuchen. Und abgesehen davon lief ihm die Zeit davon, denn die Türklinke, so konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, war schon fast ganz heruntergedrückt. Er warf Rory, die immer noch sprachlos und unbeweglich mit dem Rücken zu Wand stand einen letzten Blick zu und kletterte geschickt aus dem Zimmer.

„Hey! Hab ich-" Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und durch den Spalt drang warmes Licht der Küchenlampe. Lorelai sah sie an. „Bist du betrunken?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rory wieder in der realen Welt angekommen war. „Kann sein, dass ich etwas Kaffe brauche..."

Lorelai schaltete das Licht an und erblickte die Bücher. „Was machen die Bücher da auf dem Boden?"

„Ich bin gestolpert und gegen die Regale gefallen." Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen.

„Wie bist du nach Hause gekommen?"

Rory schluckte. „Ich bin mit Lane gefahren."

Und das war gelogen.

* * *

Soooo, ich muss jetzt doch noch fragen: Uuuuund? Wie wars?...Ich hab nämlich ein etwas gespaltenes Verhältnis zu diesem Chap, weil das jetzt glaub ich auch irgendwie in den M Bereich übergeht (oho) un ich so was noch nie geschrieben hab...tja aber trotzdem hat mich die vorstellung schon immer genervt, dass Rory so blöd treu-brav wäre. Obwohl, das Chap hier könnte jetzt auch schon wieder ooc sein...aber das ist glaub ich schon länger bei mir der fall...mist...ich brauch echt n beta ... 


End file.
